La Verdad Oculta
by Slayer1974
Summary: A finales de su sexto año, en el momento donde Howarts recibe la inesperada visita de los comedores de la muerte, Harry Potter descubre su debilidad y fortaleza, el poder que el señor oscuro no conoce, la fuerza que hará que el chico de la cicatriz del rayo cambie para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**LA VERDAD OCULTA**

 **Capítulo 1**

Mientras se dirigía hacia la enfermería, la menuda castaña, reflexionaba acerca de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en su sexto año en Howarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Había sido un año de altos y bajos en su amistad con sus dos mejores amigos en especial con el niño que vivió, quien en estos momentos de tensión y angustia, suplicó su presencia en el pequeño hospital de la institución.

Después de la turbulenta visita al Departamento de misterios del Ministerio de Magia, el fallecimiento de Sirius Black, su grave herida gracias a Dolohov y por último la prohibición de Dumbledore de ponerse en contacto con el chico de ojos esmeralda, en realidad se había distanciado de él, para colmo de males, durante el verano, cuando se encontraron en la madriguera, él joven mago estaba furioso y dolido con ella por su falta de comunicación con él y no le dirigió la palabra durante un tiempo, pero lo más lamentable fue el regreso a clases, su amigo se había hecho poseedor de un libro de pociones con el cual la superó de manera magistral en esas clases, desplazándola a un segundo lugar.

Acontecimiento que le despertó el monstro de los celos y envidia, además una ruptura en sus opiniones con respecto a Voldemort y sus planes de invadir a la escuela, especialmente cuando el niño que vivió se obsesionó con Malfoy y su ir y venir a la sala de los menesteres, pues el chico de cabello azabache estaba en lo cierto, en pensar que algo malo estaba sucediendo en esa habitación; los mortífagos habían entrado en la escuela a través de un armario mágico y estaban asaltando la escuela en busca del niño que vivió.

Hermione Granger, se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, sentada en su sillón favorito sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando estalló la noticia que mortífagos estaban atacando a Howarts, su primer instinto fue buscar a su mejor amigo Harry Potter, quien no se encontraba allí, pero fue detenida por su jefe de casa la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, quien le dijo que nadie se podía mover de sus residencias, para la castaña fueron segundos, minutos u horas de larga espera hasta que uno de los miembros de la orden, entró de manera urgente, llamándole y diciéndole que Harry estaba en la enfermería como un loco solicitando su presencia allí, sin inmutarse la joven bruja salió al encuentro de su mejor amigo, sin impórtale en absoluto las protestas de los hermanos Weasley porque fueron ignorados por la castaña y Remus Lupin.

Y así se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, analizando todo lo acontecido ese año, fue sacada de sus reflexiones por el hombre lobo diciéndole: "Él fue torturado con el cruciatus"

La chica al escuchar se detiene de golpe y le mira con ira, diciéndole: "¿Y ahora es que me lo dice profesor Lupin?" Sus orbes castaños destilaban una luz peligrosa "¿Sabe cuántas veces ha sufrido Harry esa maldición?" Remus bajo su cabeza con pesar abrió su boca para hablar, pero la castaña no le dejó "claro que no lo sabe, usted al igual que todos no conoce a Harry" y salió con paso apresurado hacia la enfermería dejando a Lupin solo.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Harry después de observar como Severus Snape asesinó a sangre fría al director Albus Dumbledore, ser torturado física y mentalmente por el ex profesor de pociones, se encontraba en la enfermería tras ser rescatado por Remus Lupin, quien acudió junto con otros miembros de la orden a la escuela al enterarse por las alarmas que Howarts corría peligro; el joven mago no se había dejado atender por Poppy Pomfrey hasta que Remus trajera a su amiga Hermione Granger allí.

La enfermera enfadada decía: "¡Santo Cielos Potter! Que cabeza dura eres, sabes que sí no te atiendo puedes correr peligro, no sabemos que tanto daño hizo esa maldición en ti" se acercó a la camilla donde estaba sentado, pero el chico en un movimiento rápido le apuntó con su varita, enfrentando su mirada con la de ella, dijo amenazante: "No me obligue a utilizarla señora Pomfrey" respiró profundo al sentir otro espasmo "sólo me dejaré examinar hasta que Hermione este aquí"

La mujer vio el brillo peligroso que transmitía sus ojos esmeraldas, fue en ese instante que recordó que era digno hijo de Lily Evans, dio un paso atrás, con voz molesta dijo: "Como quieras mocoso testarudo, sólo te digo sí Granger no está aquí en 10 minutos, así sea aplicándote el desmaius te examinaré" y salió hasta su oficina dejándole solo.

Mientras esperaba, el niño que vivió en medio de los espasmos sufridos por la maldición cruciatus, recordaba las palabras que Snape le dijo mientras le torturaba.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Se encontraba sentado en el piso, en un rincón, oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad, con los encantos de silenciamiento e inmovilizante que le había lanzado el director, mientras observaba la lucha entre Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore, Harry luchaba para liberarse de los mismos e ir en auxilio del viejo mago._

 _Severus gritaba: "Hazlo Draco, eres un sangre pura y leal al Señor Oscuro, demuéstrale a tu padre que eres mejor que él y mata al maldito viejo ya". Le miraba con ira._

 _Draco frente al director, aun sosteniendo su varita con su mano temblorosa, casi llorando le decía: "Cállate déjame concentrarme" su respiración estaba acelerada._

 _Albus con voz paternal y suave: "Draco, tu corazón está a tiempo de cambiar, olvídate de complacer a los demás y sigue lo que dicta su buena voluntad"_

 _El rubio miró a los ojos del Director, movió su cabeza negando, bajo la mano de la varita y salió huyendo atemorizado, el jefe de magos miró a su colega a los ojos y le dijo: "Severus amigo, haz lo que tengas que hacer"_

 _Severus, tomó una respiración profunda, asintió a lo dicho por su director y pronunció: "Avedra Kedavra" luego de haber asesinado a Albus, se giró hacia dónde estaba oculto Harry, con un movimiento de su varita retiró los hechizos de él, se acercó lo miró con desprecio y repugnancia, rápidamente sin darle tiempo al chico para defenderse, le apuntó y dijo: "Crucious"_

 _Harry cayó al suelo y sintió cientos de agujas perforando todo su cuerpo, pero no le dio el placer de escucharle gritar, sólo apretaba sus dientes para evitar chillar del dolor; después de 5 minutos, él hombre soltó la maldición, sonrió malamente y le dijo: "Vaya, vaya Potter, que capacidad para resistir el sufrimiento"_

 _El joven respiraba con dificultad le miró a los ojos con odio, entre jadeos le dijo: "Eres un maldito" se impulsa para levantarse, inmediatamente Snape le apunta de nuevo, lanzándole la misma maldición, igual que la primera vez Harry no grito, esta vez se mordió los labios hasta sacarse sangre, pero no chilló, se retorcía más no emitió sonido alguno, lo único que llego a su mente en ese instante fue la voz de su amiga diciéndole: "Harry hay cosas que son más importantes que los libros, el valor, la amistad y el…" sentía que el dolor era menos, además pensó: "lo último es el amor, el poder que Tom Riddle no conoce"_

 _Segundos o minutos después Snape le suelta de nuevo, mientras Harry, trata de recuperar el aliento, se acerca a él colocándose de cuclillas, con sarcasmo dice: "Sabes por qué Albus me dijo que te enseñara oclumancia, porque soy el mejor" se levanta y camina a su alrededor, el chico trataba de levantarse pero estaba débil y caía de nuevo "el señor oscuro tiene grandes planes para acabar contigo y yo le voy a ayudar, gracias a las clases de oclumancia" se detiene frente a él "contándole lo que sé y eso es" le mira a los ojos y sonríe "que lo único que te puede destruir es la muerte de la insoportable sabelotodo, la sangre sucia de Granger" revienta una risotada siniestra "sí Potter lo que sientes por tu amiga supera cualquier sentimiento, eso lo vi en las lecciones"_

 _Harry al escuchar el nombre de su amiga coge impulso para levantarse pero Snape le patea varias veces por las costillas inmovilizándole "sólo ella es lo que más te importa en el mundo, ni siquiera esa pobretona de Weasley y su estúpida familia que lo único que les importa es tu dinero y tu fama de niño que vivió, sí supieras los grandes planes que tienen Molly y Arthur con tu dinero, orquestado por tu amado Albus manipulador Dumbledore ¿Por qué crees que éste año, lo has pasado en un infierno con Granger? No te has preguntado ¿por qué ese repentino interés con la chica Weasley?" volviéndose a colocar de cuclillas, le agarra por el cabello azabache y enfrentando su mirada con él finaliza: "un consejo Potter, mantenle un ojo encima al ratón de biblioteca, no la pierdas de vista, porque no sabes lo que puede ocurrir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" se levanta le da otro par de patadas en las costillas, camina hacia la salida de la torre, cuando llega a la puerta se gira y dice: "Ah, una última advertencia, en las filas de la orden hay más traidores, sobretodo un chico pelirrojo que dice ser tu mejor amigo" y desapareció del lugar._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Harry fue traído a la realidad por la voz de Poppy diciéndole: "Lo siento señor Potter, ya pasaron más de 10 minutos y Remus no ha venido con la señorita Granger" levantando su varita "así que le voy a examinar inmediatamente".

Harry en un movimiento rápido le apuntó con su varita y le grita: "¡NO SE ATREVA A TOCARME MALDITA SEA!" Se levanta de la cama, respirando con dificultad "Iré por ella" en ese instante la puerta se abre de golpe.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Hermione se acercaba a la enfermería, llegando a la puerta escucha el grito monstruoso de Harry, corrió y abrió de golpe la puerta y se encuentra con su mejor amigo parado apuntando a la medimaga con su varita, paralizada se queda allí de píe y dice suavemente: "Harry" el joven mago voltea a verle, le sonríe tiernamente y camina cojeando hacia ella, la castaña hace lo mismo se encuentran a medio camino y por primera vez en la historia de Harry y Hermione, el niño que vivió toma la iniciativa y se lanza a abrazarle con todas las fuerzas que poseía, rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo, la diminuta castaña en estado de shock, toma una respiración profunda, se levanta de puntillas, le rodea su cuello con sus brazos y le abraza con la misma intensidad.

Harry apoya su barbilla en su hombro izquierdo, cierra sus ojos y aspira su aroma a vainilla, libros, tinta y pergamino, le dice en un dulce murmullo: "Gracias a Merlín que estas aquí" deja escapar unas lágrimas, tiembla de nuevo "perdóname por hacerte la vida un infierno éste año en la escuela y en el poco tiempo que pasamos del verano" solloza "oh Mione, perdóname" le da un espasmo.

Hermione desliza sus manos hacia sus cabellos con la punta de los dedos le acaricia suavemente a manera de calmarle, comprende muy bien el sacrificio que está haciendo su amigo al tener contacto físico con ella después de semejante maldición, le habla: "No tengo nada que perdonarte, la que debería estar pidiendo disculpas soy yo por no confiar en ti" sutilmente desase el abrazo, a lo que el joven mago cedió de mala gana, dejando sus manos en su cintura, la chica volviendo a sus pies, se separa unos centímetros de su cuerpo, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, enfrentando la mirada castaña con la esmeralda le dice: "me deje llevar por los celos y la envidia" suspira y siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "honestamente no merezco ser tu amiga, ni mucho menos estar aquí, ese lugar le corresponde a Ron y Ginny" siente como se deslizan lágrimas por sus mejilla, le suelta y trata de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Harry no le deja, abrazándole de nuevo.

El joven mago se aferra a su amiga, inclina su cabeza para verle y le dice: "Ron en los momentos difíciles me abandonó, en cambio tú a pesar de no estar de acuerdo conmigo, siempre estabas allí" siente otro espasmo, ella trata de alejarse de él porque sabe el dolor que sufre, pero Harry sabe de su preocupación, no le suelta y dice: "no te preocupes Mione, tenerte entre mis brazos calma mi dolor" abre la boca para continuar, pero es interrumpido por Madame Pomfrey, quien fue testigo silencioso de la escena, hasta que rompió el momento diciéndoles: "Muy bien señor Potter, ahora que la señorita Granger está aquí vamos a examinarle" ambos jóvenes miran a la medimaga y asienten.

La chica se libera de los brazos de su amigo le toma de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y lo lleva hasta el cubículo de revisión, el joven le sigue obedientemente y se sienta en la camilla, Hermione intenta soltar su mano pero Harry no se lo permite halándola hacía un lado de él, para que permanezca a su lado, la señora Pomfrey observa al joven, suspira y piensa: _"Merlin éste chico me la va a poner difícil"_ se acerca a ellos y les dice: "Hermione, necesito que salgas para poder evaluar al señor Potter"

Inmediatamente Harry se levanta y dice: "Ella no sale de aquí" tiembla, mirándola desafiante "si ella sale me voy con ella". La joven bruja aún en shock por el comportamiento de su amigo, aprieta su mano, éste al sentirla le mira, ella le dice: "Por favor Harry, sólo estaré detrás de la cortina" ambos se miran a sus ojos y comienzan su conversación silenciosa, la medimaga los observaba en silencio y pensó: _"Creo que Severus cumplió las ordenes al pie de la letra"_ decidió interrumpir diciendo: "Está bien señor Potter, la joven puede quedarse aquí, sólo te pido que me des un espacio para trabajar" ambos le miran y asienten.

Hermione se separa de Harry colocándose en un rincón, el joven de la cicatriz del rayo no le quita la mirada de encima, la médico se acerca al chico y le dice: "Por favor quítate el abrigo y la camisa" el joven hizo lo que le pidió sin apartar la mirada de la castaña, al quedar su tronco completamente desnudo, de repente la castaña dio un jadeo de asombro, se acercó al verle las contusiones que tenía en las costillas y pregunta con ira: "¿Quién lo hizo?" respiraba con rabia, le mira a sus orbes esmeraldas por unos segundos y encontró la respuesta, con los dientes apretados exclama "Voy a MATAR a ese desgraciado de Snape" rápidamente se da la vuelta para salir en busca del ex profesor de pociones, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos es detenida por los fuertes brazos de Harry rodeándole su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su torso desnudo, inclinado su cabeza para hablarle cerca del oído con angustia y temor en su voz: "Mione por favor no me dejes" le besa en la sien "quédate a mi lado, eres la única a quien le confío mi vida"

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, inmediatamente los engranajes en el cerebro de la chica más inteligente de su generación, empezaron a correr, pues era extraño el comportamiento de Harry, sobre todo después de éste año escolar, en el que tuvieron muchas discusiones al grado que prácticamente cada uno andaba por su lado en especial desde que Harry y Ginny se hicieron novios, en estos instantes la conclusión llego como un avalancha a su cerebro, pensó: _"Snape no solo le lanzó el cruciatus, algo más pasó entre ellos"_ suspiró profundo se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, le tomó el rostro entre sus delicadas manos, mirándole a los ojos le dijo: "Está bien Harry, me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario" se levanta de puntillas e inclina la cabeza de Harry para darle un beso en su frente, luego le suelta, mira a la medimaga y le dice: "Por favor puede continuar" luego ve a Harry "Anda a la camilla, no me moveré de aquí" tanto como el joven mago y la enfermera asienten y continúan la revisión.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Una hora después que Madame Pomfrey había lanzado hechizos curativos en Harry, le había dado pociones sanadoras, excepto la de dormir sin sueños la cual el chico de la cicatriz del rayo se negó a beber, se encontraban en una gran batalla, acerca de donde pasaría la noche el paciente.

La molesta Madame Pomfrey decía: "Señor Potter, es estrictamente necesario que usted permanezca en la enfermería, bajo observación"

Harry: "Le dije que estoy perfectamente bien" se levanta de la camilla "me voy a la torre de Gryffindor" busca su ropa para volver a vestirse, dijo en un murmullo: "no puedo dejar a Mione sola" sólo la médico escucho con gran esfuerzo y la joven bruja no.

La señora Pomfrey, le dice: "Usted debe permanecer aquí por su seguridad" suspira "sabe muy bien que corre peligro"

Harry se llena de ira y le grita: "EL PELIGRO YA PASÓ, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ MUERTO, ASÍ QUE ME VOY" termina de vestirse, colocándose los lentes de nuevo.

Hermione que había estado en el rincón, en silencio desde que la medimago estaba curando a Harry, escuchando y observando la escena, además sacando sus propias conclusiones, se acercó al chico de la cicatriz del rayo, se detiene frente a él, extiende su mano para tomar la suya, mientras lo hace, mira y le dice a la enfermera: "Desde éste instante Harry James Potter Evans, queda bajo mi responsabilidad como prefecto de la escuela" Hermione dirige sus ojos hacia los esmeraldas de Harry, el chico le toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, ella continua "y fuera de ella, su única familia" el joven mago al escucharla le sonreía, ella le devuelve la sonrisa "no regresarás con los Dursley nunca más, serás un miembro de la familia Granger" se gira para estar frente a frente con la mujer adulta, con su cara dura como la roca, expresa: "así me lleve al mundo mágico y todo su combo por delante" ambos magos emprenden su marcha.

Mientras se retiran la medimago los observa en silencio hasta que salen, suspira con decepción y después de unos segundos dice: "Minerva, Severus ya pueden salir" ambos profesores salen del escondite, la enfermera frunce el entrecejo mirando a Snape a los ojos pregunta: "¿Qué rayos le dijiste a Harry que se niega a dejar a Hermione sola?"

En el pasillo, camino a la torre de Gryffindor, los jóvenes magos caminaban en silencio, la chica aún analizaba todo lo ocurrido en la enfermería, seguía uniendo cabos sueltos con respecto al comportamiento de su amigo, el ataque de Snape y la muerte del director, además del asalto a la escuela de los mortífagos, lo único que tenía seguro es que no se iba a separar de él hasta que derroten al señor oscuro; por su parte el niño que vivió tenía una torbellino en su mente, aún continuaban dando vueltas las palabras del ex profesor de pociones, acerca de lo que dijo de los traidores dentro de la Orden del Fénix, la familia Weasley y Dumbledore, tenía dudas sobre eso, sin embargo algo dentro de sí, le exhortaba a creer, pero en lo que sí tuvo convicción fue en lo importante y fundamental que Hermione Granger es en su vida, es por ello que juro no dejarla ni a sol, ni a sombra.

Acercándose al retrato de la señora gorda, Harry detiene su marcha logrando detener a la castaña, ella le ve y pregunta con su mirada a lo que él responde: "Mione, quiero que está noche la pases conmigo" Hermione abre los ojos y la boca en estado de shock, su corazón late a mil por horas de los nervios, Harry al ver su reacción inmediatamente le aclara "no es lo que piensas, es que con todo lo ocurrido no quiero estar solo"

Hermione frunce el ceño y le dice: "Harry no vas a estar solo, duermes con cuatro chicos en tu habitación" sonríe "además con los ronquidos de Ron, jamás sentirás que estás solo"

Harry niega con su cabeza y le dice seriamente: "Te lo dije en la enfermería no confío en nadie" con su mano libre se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza "solo en ti" emprende su marcha llevándose a una confusa bruja "te prometo que mañana te explicaré todo" llegan al retrato y dice la clave: "honor y gloria" la dama les abre.

Al entrar Harry siente una ráfaga roja estrellarse contra él, abrazarle por el cuello y estamparle un apasionado beso en la boca; Hermione al ver la escena decide darles espacio y suelta la mano de su amigo, alejándose de la pareja pues se sentía incomoda y molesta por las demostraciones de afecto de la pelirroja hacía el niño que vivió, inmediatamente fue abordada por un furioso Ron Weasley que la toma salvajemente por uno de sus brazos llevándosela hacia un rincón, diciéndole: "¿Quién demonios te crees?" la sacude con ira "los únicos que teníamos que estar con Harry, somos Ginny y yo, que somos su familia, tú no eres nadie"

Hermione de un movimiento brusco logra quitarse de su agarre, se llena de furia, abre la boca para defenderse, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ron es lanzado hacia una de las paredes de la sala común por un furioso Harry Potter.

El niño que vivió, fue atacado por un sorpresivo beso, unos brazos rodeando su cuello, al instante siente que su mejor amiga le suelta la mano, como pudo se quitó a Giny de encima, lleno de furia le dice: "Ahora no es el momento para tus demostraciones de afecto" alza la vista para buscar a Hermione y lo que ve le pone a hervir la sangre, bruscamente echa a un lado a la pelirroja, rápidamente saca su varita y sin decir una palabra, lanza a Ronald Weasley hacia una pared, dejándole inconsciente, corre hasta su amiga, se coloca frente a ella y le pregunta: "¿qué te dijo?" inmediatamente le mira el brazo maltratado a la castaña.

Hermione aún consternada por el comportamiento de su otro mejor amigo le responde: "Nada que sea importante" el chico le toma el brazo y lo examina, la bruja trata de impedirle diciéndole: "Harry no es nada, me coloco una pomada y mañana estará mejor"

Harry ignora las palabras de la castaña, observa los moretones y los dedos marcados en su piel de porcelana, de repente vienen a su mente las palabras de Snape _"un consejo Potter, mantenle un ojo encima al ratón de biblioteca, no la pierdas de vista, porque no sabes lo que puede ocurrir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"_ "… _sobretodo un chico pelirrojo que dice ser tu mejor amigo"_ siente que sus venas quieren explotar, suelta a su amiga, se gira para donde está el desmayado y grita: "BASTARDO, HIJO DE PUTA" siente el poder de su magia fluir desde su interior "TE VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS" inmediatamente estallaron los cristales de las ventanas, vasos, jarras, tinteros, estanterías y demás enceres, la sala común vibró, todos los miembros de Gryffindor que habían sido espectadores silenciosos, gritaban atemorizados y corrían a esconderse para no sufrir daños.

Hermione al ver el descontrol de Harry le abraza desde atrás, envuelve sus finos brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo y presionándolo hacia su cuerpo y le dice apaciblemente: "Harry, cálmate no vale la pena que arriesgues tu salud por sus idioteces" él niño de la cicatriz del rayo al sentirla abrazarle, siente que una fuerza tranquilizadora le invade, cierra sus ojos y al escuchar su voz experimenta como se desvanece toda su ira, abre sus ojos e inmediatamente el temblor de la sala común se detiene, la inteligente chica, deja escapar el aliento que había contenido sin saberlo y habla: "Muy bien Harry, vamos a dormir" le suelta, se coloca delante de él, mirando a todos en la sala común, mira a Neville y le dice: "Dile a Dean y Seamus que te ayuden a llevar a Ronald a la enfermería y sí les preguntan qué le sucedió, diles que la prefecta Granger, mañana les explicará lo ocurrido" el chico asiente y corre a cumplir las órdenes, la castaña luego se dirige a Lavender y Parvati, les habla con voz de mando: "Como prefecta, les prohíbo decir lo que ocurrió aquí" mira a todos los demás "lo mismo va con todos ustedes" con un movimiento ágil de su varita lanza un hechizo que repara todo el desastre causado por el mago, le toma la mano a Harry, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y se dirige a las escaleras que van hacia el cuarto de las niñas, igualmente lanza un hechizo en silencio logrando que el niño que vivió suba sin sufrir ningún percance, mientras suben, la chica lista les dice: "Sólo lo lance para que funcione en Harry esta noche, vamos Croockshans" el felino que estaba tranquilamente acostado en el sillón favorito de su dueña, salta y la sigue, ambos magos suben dejando a todos en la sala común asombrados y a una furiosa pelirroja, mirando con odio a la castaña que se lleva a su novio.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la señora Pomfrey, se encontraban sentados en mesa redonda tomando un té relajante recetado por la medimaga, una furiosa Poppy, una consternada Minerva y aparentemente sereno Severus Snape, los tres últimos miembros de la "Orden Secreta de Morgana" discutiendo sobre los planes a seguir a partir de esa noche.

Poppy, después de darle un sorbo a su té, mirando al ex profesor de pociones dice: "Aún no nos has dicho qué pasó entre tú y Potter" bebe otro sorbo de su bebida.

Severus le rueda los ojos y le responde: "Hice lo que tenía que hacer" dirige su vista hacia la subdirectora y le habla: "Fui claro, breve, preciso y conciso, como me lo pediste" sonríe con maldad "además, le despoje del envenenamiento con armortentia que llevaba el muchacho sin pociones, ni hechizos" agarra su taza y bebe un sorbo de té.

Minerva al oír lo último que dijo, frunce el ceño y le pregunta: "¿Qué quieres decir al respecto?" Amapola abrió la boca asombrada y dijo: "Es cierto yo no le detecte tal intoxicación" Minerva se enderezó en su silla y le preguntó: "Explícate Poppy"

Amapola se levanta de su puesto camina alrededor de ellos y dice: "Pues que Severus tiene razón, Harry sólo había sufrido del cruciatus" se detiene, mira a Snape con rabia "y algunos golpes y moretones que le dejo ese" camina de nuevo a su puesto "otra cosa que note fue que su núcleo mágico no estaba débil, era como si se había regenerado por sí mismo" toma un sorbo del té "Potter es un mago muy poderoso, lástima que Albus no le preparó lo suficiente para luchar contra el señor oscuro"

Severus se carcajea por unos instantes, dejando a las dos brujas boquiabiertas, deja de reírse y les dice felizmente: "Gracias a las clases de oclumancia yo descubrí el poder que él señor oscuro no conoce y saben ¿cuál es?" ambas mujeres niegan con su cabeza "la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, alias 'la insoportable sabelotodo' ella es la clave del éxito de mi apreciado y adorado ahijado" bebe té "lo que siente por ella es más que suficiente para matar a Voldemort"

Minerva le mira confundida y pregunta: "¿Cómo lo sabes?" suspira "sabes que Albus, siempre tiene un as bajo la manga y aún muerto logrará su objetivo, que el muchacho muera como lo había planeado desde el principio" Severus sonríe y niega con la cabeza, a lo que Minerva asevera: "es cierto, sabes que después de enfrentarse Voldemort con Harry y ambos resulten muertos, la familia Weasley junto a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, iniciaran una cacería en contra de los mestizos y los magos y brujas hijos de seres no mágicos, para fortalecer a los sangres puras…"

Severus rueda los ojos y corta a la bruja terminando "… y todo eso va ser financiado con la inmensa fortuna de los Potter" suspira "lo sé, pero se te olvida que Harry tiene todo lo necesario para ser un Gryffindor, posee fortaleza, bondad, lealtad, valentía, además es impulsivo, aventurero, aguerrido, perseverante e inteligente, bueno no tanto como Granger no creo que haya alguien quien supere a la chica en esta generación" sacude la cabeza, agitando sus grasos cabellos negros "bien ese es un tema para otra ocasión, él va a derrotar al señor oscuro, veras, intenta hacerle daño a Hermione y morirás, lo mismo le pasa a ella con respecto a Harry"

Minerva analizando las palabras de Snape y al mismo tiempo recordando las veces que ha visto a los jóvenes interactuar entre ellos, sin la presencia de Ron, sonríe y habla: "a lo que te refieres es que Harry ama a Hermione y ella a él" Severus asiente "pero ambos creen que lo que sienten por el otro es amor platónico y éste año escolar más, Harry se hizo novio de Ginevra y Ronald ha demostrado interés romántico en Hermione"

Poppy que había escuchado en silencio, intervino: "Eso fue cuando tenía la armortentia encima" sacude su cabeza y sonríe "pero vieras como miraba y abrazaba a la señorita Granger cuando llegó a la enfermería" mira a Severus con simpatía y le dice: "Creo que le diste un empujoncito a ambos, trata de permanecer fuera de radar hasta que todo esto se aclare, ella te va a matar"

Minerva se relaja y sonríe: "Bien aclarado ese punto, estamos donde queríamos, Harry está listo para vencer al señor oscuro" toma un sorbo de su té "segundo punto, seguir trabajando en la Orden del Fenix encubierto y con bajo perfil" suspira "tercer y último punto por ahora, ayudarle a Harry a la búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrorcruxes" de repente se escuchó la voz de Neville solicitando a la medimago, rápidamente Severus se acercó a la chimenea y se fue, luego ambas brujas salieron al encuentro con el chico.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Hermione entra con Harry a su habitación, el joven de la cicatriz del rayo observa detenidamente el cuarto y se da cuenta que está ubicado en una pequeña torre por su forma circular, se percata que sólo hay una cama de la época actual, con su mesa de noche en la que había una lámpara moderna, un reloj despertador digital, un portarretrato con una foto muggle en la cual aparece la castaña sonriente entre sus dos padres delante de la torre Eiffel en Francia, a un costado estaba un escritorio frente a una amplia ventana en donde se podía apreciar la vista hacia el bosque prohibido, siguió recorriendo con su vista, encontró una pequeña chimenea la cual tenía un pequeño sillón enfrente, allí mismo a un lado la cama de Croockshanks que ya estaba acostado allí, justo al costado de la chimenea, había una gran estantería con libros y por último en un rincón en la pared algunas fotos del trio dorado, de Ron con la castaña, de él con ella, de la bruja y su mascota y de sus padres junto a ella, lo más increíble todo en perfecto orden y pulcritud, finaliza su observación le mira a sus ojos castaños y le pregunta: "¿Por qué no me dijiste que duermes sola? ¿Desde cuándo sucedió esto?"

Por su parte Croockshanks, se encontraba observando con cara de pocos amigos al primer y único invitado de su ama, siempre le ha simpatizado Harry Potter, pero está noche su intuición e inteligencia le decían que los sentimientos del chico que vivió profesa por su amiga, habían cambiado fuertemente a favor de la castaña y en desventaja para el felino, pues él sabía quién tenía el puesto número uno en el corazón de su amada bruja, en su mente felina, Croockshanks estaba decidido a no permitir que su adorada ama se olvidara de él.

La chica que aún le tenía la mano sujetada camina hacia el lecho se sienta y le invita a sentarse, quedando frente a frente, le responde en el mismo orden: "Pensé que no te interesaría, además Ron ha sido claro hoy, cuando dijo no soy nadie" le suelta su mano, se levanta y camina en círculos "En el inicio del tercer año, la profesora Mcgonagall me lo propuso al momento de entregarme el gira tiempos, para que pudiera utilizarlo sin interferir con la convivencia de mis compañeras y desde ese año, siempre me han otorgado ésta torrecita" se detiene mirándole a los orbes esmeralda "me agrada mi rincón, además lo he decorado similar a mi habitación en mi casa" le sonríe, pero no le llega a los ojos "esto es mi fortaleza de la soledad" baja su cabeza.

Harry que la observaba en silencio, indignado por lo que su amiga le contó, habla: "Todo lo que te suceda es de interés para mí" se levanta, se acerca a ella colocándose de frente, le agarra su fina barbilla con su dedo índice y pulgar, levantándole el rostro, mirándole a los ojos, le dice: "Mione, después de la muerte de Sirius, eres la única familia que me queda" siente un aleteo extraño y agradable en su pecho, nada comparado a lo que sentía con Giny o Cho, suelta su barbilla y posa sus manos en su cintura "Ron es un idiota, tú lo eres todo para mí, nunca lo dudes Hermione Jane Granger" desliza sus manos alrededor de la cinturita de la castaña acercándole a él "desde hoy esto dejará de ser tu fortaleza de la soledad para convertirse en nuestra, sí tú lo deseas"

Hermione al oírle su declaración, sentía su corazón latir a la velocidad de la luz, mirándole a sus orbes verdes, le dice: "Tú también eres mi familia" levanta sus manos y las posa en su pecho "nunca lo olvides Harry James Potter" se eleva de puntillas, desliza sus manos por su cuello para abrazarle uniéndolas en su nuca "eres bienvenido a mi fortaleza de la soledad, cuando quieras" ambos se quedan en silencio mirándose mutuamente por unos instantes, de repente un maullido molesto rompe la magia del momento, la inteligente chica, conoce a su mascota y lo que está diciendo con ese miau, sonríe pícaramente y le habla: "Bien señor Potter, creo que es hora de que se vaya a la cama, recuerde que debe descansar, mañana será un día bastante pesado" le suelta del cuello y vuelve a sus pies.

Harry le devuelve la sonrisa y le dice: "Como usted ordene señorita Granger" le suelta la cintura "sólo hay un problema, olvidé traer mi cepillo de dientes y mi pijamas"

Hermione, rueda sus ojos, pone sus manos en sus caderas le mira y habla: "Honestamente señor Potter, para que me tiene, iré por sus cosas a su habitación" y sale sin darle chance el chico de pelo azabache a detenerle.

Harry gruñe: "¡Arch!" se agarra sus desordenados cabellos de manera brusca y los suelta, mira al gato se acerca a él, se inclina hacia él, le mira y le habla: "Croock, síguela no la dejes sola" el animal le mira amenazante y le maúlla "Créeme, debemos de cuidarla, tu, Hedwig y yo" el felino se levanta mirándole de igual forma "Sabes que no puedo salir por el encanto anti hombres, sí no ya me habría ido tras ella" Croockshanks, entendió lo que le dijo y salió corriendo a buscarla, dejando a un desesperado e impotente Harry Potter solo.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Hermione entra en la habitación de los chicos después de tocar varias veces y no tener respuesta, mira alrededor y está vacía camina hacia el lugar de Harry, busca entre sus cosas y saca su pijamas, la toalla, cepillo de dientes y un cambio de ropa del colegio para la mañana siguiente, artículos de higiene personal, luego revisa su horario y prepara su mochila con los libros y útiles correspondientes para sus clases, finaliza su labor, se dirige a la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con un furioso Ronald Weasley, quien le pega una bofetada lanzándola al suelo y le grita: "¿A DÓNDE TE LLEVASTE A HARRY? ¡PERRA!" cierra la puerta con seguro dejando a Neville, Dean y Seamus afuera "Él tenía que pasar la noche con Giny, hoy era la noche perfecta para meterlo en su cama" comienza a desabrocharse el cinturón "y llegaste tú sangre sucia y lo arruinaste todo" sonríe malignamente, mirándole con lujuria dice: "no importa, ahora conocerás a un verdadero hombre" desabotona el pantalón y comienza a bajar su cierre.

Hermione al ver la actuación de él, siente pánico, además tenía sangre saliendo por la comisura de su boca, el dolor en su rostro era insoportable, rápidamente se levanta y saca su varita le apunta, diciendo: "Inmobilius" dejando fuera de lucha a Ron, quien cae al suelo en seco, se acerca, coloca uno de sus pies en su miembro, presionándole poco a poco casi triturándoselo, a lo que el menor de los Weasley gime del dolor dejando escapar unas lágrimas, ella le mira a sus ojos azules y le dice: "Nunca te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima Ronald Weasley, la próxima vez que lo hagas juro que te dejaré estéril" suspira, le apunta con su varita de nuevo y habla: "Desmaius" le deja, recoge las cosas que llevaba, camina hasta la puerta, la abre, mira a los chicos, les dice: "Colóquenlo en su cama y déjenlo así hasta mañana" se retira.

La joven bruja caminaba por las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación a mitad de camino se encuentra con su mascota, quien corría hacia ella como caballo desbocado, Hermione al verle se desploma en la escalinata, dejando caer lo que llevaba, le agarra y lo abraza fuerte, llora dejando escapar toda la tensión que había contenido por todo lo ocurrido, aferrada a su gato sollozaba y decía: "¡Oh mi Dios! Croockshanks, casi me viola" temblaba y sollozaba como una niña "no sé porque está actuando así, sé que nunca me soportó, pero jamás pensé que me odiara de esa manera" se aferra a su gato, el cual estaba angustiado, furioso y triste al ver a su dueña así, quién se haya atrevido a meterse con su ama, tratar de abusar de ella y haberla herido se las pagara.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Harry desesperado caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la pequeña habitación, se mordía los labios inferiores y se jalaba su frondosa cabellera con sus manos, mientras pensaba: _"ya han transcurrido más de 10 minutos y no aparecen, demonios"_ de repente se paró en seco, suelta sus cabellos y dice: "¡Que estúpido soy!" con una mano se golpea la frente "El encanto dura toda la noche" salió corriendo hasta las escaleras, llegando cerca de ellas se detiene al escuchar un llanto de alguien, pero al oír: _"¡Oh mi Dios! Croockshanks, casi me viola"_ el niño que vivió, sintió un tirón en su corazón, los bellos de su piel se erizaron de la rabia pensó: _"¿quién se atrevió a meterse con mi Hermione?"_ camina un pequeño tramo hasta quedar cerca y poder observar a su amiga como temblaba y sollozaba como una niña y decía: _"no sé porque está actuando así, sé que nunca me soportó, pero jamás pensé que me odiara de esa manera"_

Harry se le desgarraba el corazón al verla sufrir de esa manera, no lo soporta más y decidió ir en su auxilio al acercarse a Hermione, el gato le salta atacándole con furia, enterrándole sus garras en su pecho, Harry sorprendido cae sentado en la escalinata le agarra del lomo para quitárselo de encima y le dice: "Croockshanks, amigo soy yo" el felino maullaba con rabia y sacudía sus garras en su pecho, Hermione aún conmocionada le dice: "Croockshanks suéltalo es Harry, él es nuestro amigo" extiende sus brazos a manera de cargarle, el gato se detiene y mira al joven brujo a la cara rabioso, le suelta y regresa a los brazos de su ama, la castaña lo abraza de nuevo y habla: "vamos chicos antes que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de su pelea, recoge las cosas Harry" emprende la marcha a su habitación, seguida por Harry después de recoger todo.

Cuando entran al cuarto, la castaña coloca al felino en su cama, éste gruñe y se iba a levantar para seguir su lucha con el mago, la bruja le regaña: "Quieto allí señorito o esta noche duermes afuera, no uses de excusa lo que hablamos para pelear con él" el gato maúlla molesto, se acomoda en su sitio y le da la espalda a su dueña, la chica suspira, rueda los ojos, se inclina y le besa la cabeza y le dice: "también te amo" se aleja de él, cierra sus ojos, los abre y se gira para enfrentar a su amigo.

Harry había estado en silencio mirando la relación amo-mascota de Hermione y por un instante sintió celos del felino por tener un lugar especial en el corazón de la castaña, pero al ver el rostro maltratado de Hermione con una gran marca de una mano en su mejilla derecha y la comisura de su labio rota y ensangrentada, ese sentimiento se desapareció e inmediatamente la ira fluyo por todo su ser, empuñó sus manos hasta blanquearle los nudillos, camino hacia su amiga, se detiene frente a ella, mirándole a sus ojos castaños, le pregunta: "¿Fue Ron, verdad? Y no me mientas porque lo sabré, te conozco muy bien" respiraba como un toro antes de embestir "¿te manoseo?" sentía su cuerpo temblar de la cólera e impotencia, murmura para sí mismo: "¡eres un hijo de puta Ron!" cierra los ojos, toma una respiración profunda para calmarse, abre los ojos, levanta sus brazos y los abre diciéndole: "Mione quiero abrazarte ¿me dejas?"

Hermione se lanza entre sus brazos, le abraza con todas sus fuerzas enterrando su rostro en su pecho y llora, Harry envolvió un brazo alrededor de su espalda dándole masajes con su mano de arriba - abajo y colocó su otra mano en sus cabellos ondulados acariciándole con la punta de sus dedos, inclina su rostro y le besa en la cabeza a manera de consolar a su amiga, mientras tanto piensa: _"no te perdono Ronald Weasley, hoy me has demostrado tu verdadero ser"_ la castaña temblaba por los sollozos, el chico que vivió la aprieta más hacia él a manera de darle seguridad _"juro por lo más sagrado que te haré derramar lágrimas de sangre, nadie lastima a Hermione y vive para contarlo"_ suspira y besa la cabeza de la chica _"es cierto lo que dijo Snape, todo es falso en el mundo mágico, todos combaten por una causa individual, la mía es protegerte y matar a quien trate de hacerte daño, destruir a Voldemort para salvarte y sí salgo vivo después de hacerlo, llevarte lejos ser felices y olvidarnos del mundo mágico para siempre"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Severus Snape pensaba mientras deambulaba por loas pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy, después de darle su versión de los hechos al Señor Oscuro de la manera más convincente posible, además había transformado sus pensamientos acerca de lo ocurrido en la Torre del Reloj, pues sabía muy bien que Lord Voldermort utilizaría legilimancia para llegar a la verdad.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _El hombre vestido de negro como los vampiros se acerca al cetro del Señor Oscuro, quien estaba sentado con sus codos apoyados en los laterales del trono, sus manos entrelazadas con sus dedos y mirándole, Severus le hace una reverencia solemne y le dice: "Los objetivos fueron alcanzados mi Señor, el chico Malfoy acabo con Dumbledore" siente la intromisión de Voldemort en su mente, pero no realiza ningún atisbo de haberlo sentido para no levantar sospechas._

 _Voldemort que estaba en silencio revisando sus pensamientos, sonríe al ver como Draco le apuntaba a Albus y le lanzaba la maldición asesina, cuando ve el cuerpo sin vida del director de Howarts, lanza una risa siniestra y dice: "Esa estúpida cabra de mierda se fue al infierno" sale de la mente de Snape, le mira "ahora sólo tengo que matar a Potter, sabes ¿Cuál es su punto débil?"_

 _Severus asiente y dice: "Su punto débil está muerto en la torre del reloj" observa a los ojos rojos del Señor Tenebroso "Albus Dumbledore era su mentor y guía en la lucha contra usted, además ese prepotente muchacho no tiene la capacidad para tener un duelo digno, no sabe nada, su paso por Howarts se debe a su apellido"_

 _Voldemort se mueve en su puesto, coloca su pierna derecha sobre la rodilla izquierda, reposa sus brazos en los laterales de la silla y habla: "¿Qué hay de sus amigos, la sangre sucia y la rata pelirroja? pensé que Potter confiaba en ellos" Nagini su mascota se desliza a su lado, el baja su mano derecha y le acaricia la cabeza "el traidor de la sangre es un burro, pero la chica es un prodigio, lástima que es hija de muggles y va hacer un platillo delicioso para mi querida serpiente" sonríe con anhelo "ahora escóndete muy bien hasta que pase todo el boom de la muerte de la cabra, yo te llamaré" Snape asiente y se retira._

Volviendo a la realidad Snape suelta un suspiro de alivio, pues por suerte o gracias a la ayuda divina, todo había salido como estaba planeado, convenció al Señor Oscuro y le salvo el pellejo a Draco como se lo había jurado a Narcissa, el ex profesor de pociones se sentía relajado y feliz, pues la etapa uno del plan cumplió los objetivos, se encontró en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, pensó: _"Siguiente paso ir a Gringotts"_ se dirigió hasta la salida, paso las barreras anti aparición y desapareció.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

La inteligente bruja lloraba como una niña de 5 años aferrada a su mejor amigo Harry Potter, quien en silencio la reconfortaba abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y dándole pequeños besos a su cabeza, la castaña después de unos minutos en los cuales descarga toda la tensión acumulada por lo sucedido con el pelirrojo, se siente calmada, es entonces cuando su cerebro entra en la realidad actual, se encuentra entre los brazos de Harry, su Harry, el lugar más seguro en todo el mundo, donde se sentía protegida y amada, retira un poco su rostro, lo levanta, le mira y dice: "Gracias, necesitaba uno de tus abrazos Potter"

Harry le sonríe, la bruja le devuelve la sonrisa, el azabache le habla: "Señorita Granger, creo que debería llevarla a la enfermería" frunce el ceño "odio verte lastimada Mione, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de ir a reventar a Weasley"

La castaña desase el abrazo, se aleja de él y le dice: "No hace falta ir a la enfermería, yo me puedo sanar" camina hacia el closet, abre una de sus puertas en donde había un espejo de medio cuerpo "el verano después del 4° año tomé un curso de primeros auxilios en Londres y sigo instruyéndome cada vez que puedo" saca una cajita de primeros auxilios muggle y comienza a curarse con los implementos médicos, mientras lo hacía continua: "ahora ya sabes cuánto odio cuando sales herido en un partido de quidditch o alguien te lastima" el joven mago le mira interrogante, Hermione le ve a través del espejo y contesta: "no Harry, no voy a estudiar leyes mágicas como todos creen, desde finales del 3°grado de primaria decidí estudiar medicina en **Cambridge** " termina y abre una gaveta en donde guardaba los medicamentos, viendo la cara de malestar de Harry cambia el curso de la conversación y dice: "Ronald ya recibió una advertencia, no es necesario que defiendas mi honor, yo lo puedo hacer" encuentra el que necesita y lo ingiere con un vaso de agua que había invocado desde su mesa de noche, se gira para enfrentarse a su amigo.

Harry al escucharle que tenía bien planificado su futuro y lo más sorprendente es que era fuera del mundo mágico, pensó: _"nunca viste el mundo mágico como tu mundo"_ se siente desolado _"te lo callaste, me hiciste a un lado, me ignoraste"_ frunce el ceño, mirándole a los ojos con rabia le dice: "¿Por qué te lo callaste?" aprieta sus puños hasta blanquearle los nudillos "¿qué pretendes?" la castaña muerde su labio inferior con incertidumbre, Harry le grita con ira y dolor: "¡ABANDONARME!" golpea con toda su furia a la pared haciendo que sonaran sus huesos y se sangraran los nudillos, sin importarle el daño que se había hecho, aun mirándole a los orbes castaños, finaliza con una voz sombría y fría: "sabes que Hermione, NO estar en tu futuro es peor que morir con la maldición asesina"

Hermione, quien se sorprendió con las preguntas de su amigo, le vio en su mirada esmeralda fuego, ella sentía que le ardían sus ojos castaños, dejándole acumular sus lágrimas, luego, brincó del susto cuando le gritó que lo abandonaría, cosa que negó con su cabeza, por ultimo al ver el arrebato de cólera de su amigo golpeando la pared haciéndose daño así mismo y escuchar sus últimas palabras, le desgarró el alma haciéndole soltar las lágrimas, con voz temblorosa le habla: "Jamás te he sacado de mi futuro Harry" lentamente da un paso hacia él, el chico suelta el aliento contenido y siente el familiar picor de lágrimas en sus ojos, la chica continua: "nunca te dejaré" da otro paso y solloza "ser una bruja no ha cambiado lo que siempre he deseado estudiar desde niña" ya cerca de él y viendo como el joven mago dejaba salir sus lágrimas, la castaña decidió tener el momento de la verdad con él y le dice: "no quería tener esta conversación contigo hasta que destruyéramos a Voldemort" el azabache le frunce el ceño, ella asiente y habla: "sí Harry, creo que debemos hablar de nuestras prioridades y futuros ¿de acuerdo?" el muchacho asiente y ella termina: "Okey, pero vamos a curarte esa mano primero"

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Severus Snape entra en Gringotts y se encuentra con Griphook quien al verle allí en horario fuera de oficina y sorprendentemente dentro del banco, le reclama: "No sé cómo entró profesor Snape debe salir antes de que llame…" fue interrumpido por el hombre diciéndole: "La Orden Secreta de Morgana" inmediatamente el duende abre sus ojos con asombro, asiente y sale corriendo por unos de los pasillos, el profesor suelta un suspiro y espera.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando cuatro duendes llegan ante Snape uno de ellos le habla: "La gran magia de Morgana es una bendición para la Nación Globin, soy Carcaj" señalando a cada uno de sus compañeros los presenta "estos son Hookier, Gottler y Prietgros" somos los administradores y asesores financieros de las cuentas de la Señorita Evans"

Severus les mira asiente, hace una leve inclinación y dice: "Morgana, madre de todos las criaturas perseguidas los protegerá hasta la eternidad" se levanta "Albus Dumbledore murió esta noche"

Carcaj sonríe y dice: "Ya era hora, hoy sabremos cuál fue la última voluntad de la Sta. Evans" sus compañeros asienten y el duende habla: "vamos a una de las oficinas" camina en primer lugar y todos le siguen hasta que entran en una.

Sentados los tres duendes en un extremo y el hombre en otro, Hookier quien tenía en sus manos un sobre mira a Snape y dice: "Ya que los encantos fueron levantados ¿Viene a pedirnos poner en acción los acuerdos con la señorita Evans?" inmediatamente Gottler hace un chasqueo con sus dedos y aparecen pergaminos, pluma y tintero.

Severus mirándole le responde: "Sí"

Hookier abre el sobre, saca el contenido, se lo da a Carcaj, quien a su vez le da una copia a Severus, ambos empiezan a leerlo y el duende dice: "La señorita Evans, sabiendo toda la verdad decidió dejarle a usted, la custodia y tutoría de su hijo Harry James Potter Evans, además ser su guardián mágico y apoderado de sus cuentas y propiedades de la familia Evans en el mundo mágico y muggle" el duende mira al profesor "¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señor Snape?"

Snape sin quitar la vista del papel, lleno de ira exclama: "Por eso James y Albus sellaron el testamento" mira al duende y habla: "solicitarles como padrino y tutor de Harry James Potter Evans, el bloqueo de sus bóvedas, las Potter, Evans y Black a los señores Arthur y Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y Andromeda Tonks" toma aliento "sabemos muy bien que con la muerte de Dumbledore, se pone en marcha su plan de desterrar a los impuros y demás creaturas mágicas utilizando el dinero de mi ahijado"

Gottler, quien escribía velozmente, se detiene y le mira: "Firme aquí para que se haga el cambió de inmediato" chasqueo sus dedos y apareció la pluma de sangre.

Mientras Snape firmaba el contrato, Prietgros le pregunta: "Como la señorita Evans lo había solicitado días antes de su muerte, tenemos en nuestras manos la última ubicación de los horrorcruxes, aún no hemos encontrado la forma de destruirlos pero estamos cerca, además esperamos sus órdenes para recuperarlos" Severus termina le mira y asiente.

Gottler toma el contrato, lo revisa y le dice: "Listo, inmediatamente daré órdenes para que se cumpla" sale de la oficina.

Severus mira a Carcaj y le dice: "Mate a Albus Dumbledore a petición de él mismo"

Carcaj, levanta las cejas y pregunta: "¿A quién le cede la custodia del hijo de Lilly Evans? Recuerde el joven es menor de edad en ambos mundos"

Severus responde: "Jane Granger" los tres duendes soltaron un jadeo de asombro, el mago sonríe "sí es una ser no mágica, pero ella y su esposo son los progenitores de la bruja más brillante de su generación"

Prietgros asiente y sonríe: "Muy cierto he tratado con la señorita Granger y debo decir que sus padres han hecho un excelente trabajo educando a la joven"

Carcaj aún con dudas dice: "Señor Snape ¿seguro que la Sra. Granger aceptara la tutela y todo lo que eso conlleva?"

Snape asiente y responde: "Todas estas disposiciones son ordenes de Lilly" levanta el papel en sus manos a manera de mostrarles "además Jane Watson y Lilly Evans se conocieron desde niñas, eran grandes amigas, fueron a la escuela juntas hasta que Lil se fue a Howarts" frunce el ceño "mantuvieron el contacto hasta que James le prohibió tener comunicación con sus amigos muggles, pues Lil quería ser la madrina de Hermione" piensa en algo y sonríe "supe que era la madre de Granger porque la niña es una insoportable sabelotodo igual a ella, bueno y por el físico"

Carcaj sonríe y dice: "Bien, era amiga de Lilly y ese fue su deseo, todo está dicho"

Hookier que también había convocado pergaminos, pluma y tinta, le pasa a Severus otro trato para que lo firme, éste asiente y utilizando la pluma de sangre firma y le devuelve el documento, el duende mira la firma y asiente: "Ahora mismo hablaré con nuestro representante legal del Ministerio" se levanta de su sitio "esta noche mismo se harán estos cambios legales, mañana el chico será pupilo de la Sra. Granger" se retira.

Carcaj, Prietgros y Severus se quedan en la oficina conversando acerca de las alianzas de Lilly con los duendes y los pasos a seguir.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Sentados ambos en la cama al estilo indio se encontraban, Hermione terminando de vendar la mano de Harry, quien estaba mirándole con admiración la forma como lo hacía, la chica finaliza y dice: "Listo, gracias a Dios que no tuviste fractura" se levanta, se acerca al closet, agarra un analgésico y antiinflamatorio, se dirige de nuevo, sentándose de la misma forma, le entrega la pastilla, hablándole: "no es una poción pero te ayudará con el dolor y la hinchazón, además no sabe horrible" le sonríe.

Harry se la bebe, toma agua y dice: "Gracias" coloca el vaso en la mesilla de noche, mirándole a sus ojos castaños le suelta: "Ahora mismo tu eres mi prioridad, sabes muy bien que no tengo futuro o mejor dicho mi futuro es la muerte" suspira "gracias a esa maldita profecía y lo que me ocultó Dumbledore"

Hermione agarra su mano sana entre las suyas, viendo su mirada esmeralda, le dice: "No Harry, no soy tu prioridad" el muchacho iba a replicarle, pero la joven no le da la oportunidad al hablar: "tu prioridad es derrotar a Voldemort" levanta una de sus manos y le acaricia el rostro con la punta de sus dedos "tu no morirás, eres un excelente duelista" se desliza más cerca de él, deslizando sus dedos hasta sus desordenados cabellos azabaches "eres el mejor en defensa contra las artes oscuras" suspira y habla: "la misión de Albus con la memoria de Slughorn, él lo sabía ¿cierto?" el muchacho asiente, la castaña siente la ira recorrer su cuerpo, repentinamente se levanta de la cama y exclama: "¡Viejo Mentiroso!" empieza a caminar en círculos "todo lo que te ha dicho, ha sido como un gran y maligno acertijo, es que no tenía pantalones de hablar con la verdad"

Harry se levanta, la detiene colocándose enfrente y posando su mano sana en su hombro y le dice: "Dumbledore lo hizo antes de morir" desliza su mano desde su hombro acariciándole su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos "esta tarde fui a su oficina para ver en el pensadero la memoria de Slughorn…" le contó lo sucedido desde que se enteró de los Horrocruxes, la búsqueda del horrorcrux falso hasta la muerte del director en la torre del reloj, guardándose para sí el encuentro con Snape y lo que le dijo "…él sabía que iba a morir, el muy cobarde sabía todo desde el principio" Hermione tenía una expresión inentendible, sólo le apretó la mano, Harry deja escapar aliento y habla: "Sí no encuentro esos malditos artefactos y los destruyo, jamás podré vencer a Voldemort, ya ves no tengo futuro en éste mundo, ni en el otro" observa como su amiga analiza la información y termina diciendo: "y sabes desde pequeño cuando jugaba con los soldaditos rotos de Dudley, deseaba convertirme en uno cuando creciera"

Hermione al enterarse de todo, sentía una tempestad de sentimientos, pasando desde la ira hasta el dolor, su amigo había sido manipulado y utilizado por Albus Dumbledore para ser cordero llevado al matadero, pero al escucharle decir que no tenía futuro y su sueño de ser militar, le miro a los ojos y le dijo: "tal vez no en el mundo mágico, pero en mi mundo y en mi vida sí tienes futuro" le suelta la mano y le da un abrazo, rodeando su troco con sus bracitos, estrechándole contra sí misma "serás un oficial y yo una médico, es una promesa" siente como el azabache desliza sus fuertes brazos alrededor de sus hombros, la castaña le sonríe y dice: "pero primero lo primero, buscar y destruir esas cosas, después matar a Voldemort y olvidarnos del mundo mágico, además sé quién nos ayudará"

Harry le devuelve la sonrisa y habla: "Gracias Mione, eres la mejor amiga que jamás tendré" inclina su rostro hasta rozar la punta de su nariz con la suya, acariciándole con la misma con picardía le dice: "una chica inteligente, madura, admirablemente mandona y hermosa" le observo sus carnosos labios y deseó besarla, pero se contuvo.

Hermione que sentía una gran oleada de emociones recorrer toda su humanidad, pues tener el rostro y sobretodo los labios del niño que vivió tan cerca de los suyos la tenía colgando de las nubes, al escucharle decir con dulzura y travesura todos los atributos que según él, ella poseía, le puso el corazón a latir como caballo desbocado, rasco su garganta y le dice: "Eres un tramposo, me lo dices porque Ronald no está aquí" de repente siente como el cuerpo de su amigo se tensa y el brillo de sus ojos se oscurece.

Harry que estaba a punto de cumplir su deseo de besarla fue sacado bruscamente de su ensoñación, por lo que dijo la castaña de Ron, inmediatamente a su mente llegaron los sucesos de esa noche con Ron, la ira se apodero de él, soltó a la chica y le dice: "Una advertencia no es suficiente para mi" comienza a caminar en círculos con la mano empuñada "ese sádico casi abusa de ti" respiraba como un toro antes de embestir "sé que puedes cuidarte sola" se detiene y le mira a sus orbes castaños "eres muy capaz Mione, pero eres mi familia y quién se meta con mi familia se mete conmigo"

Hermione, sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, sus ojos estaban al borde de botar lágrimas al oír lo que le dijo su amigo, camina hacia él, le toma de la mano buena, le da un suave apretón y dice: "Cálmate Harry, ahora sólo tienes que pensar, que tú y yo tenemos una misión que cumplir" le toma el rostro entre sus manos "Ronald es un chico inmaduro, celoso y lleno de inseguridades por ser el menor de cinco hermanos, ya verás mañana todo se resolverá entre ustedes" se levanta de puntillas y le besa en la mejilla, suspira "de todas maneras gracias por ser mi caballero en armas" le sonríe, el azabache al escucharle, sentirle y verle la dulce sonrisa siente como su ira se esfuma, le sonríe, la bruja finaliza: "creo que es hora de dormir señor Potter" a lo que el joven brujo asiente.

La chica se separa de él y dice: "Iré al baño a cambiarme tú lo puedes hacer aquí" se retira a la otra habitación Harry le ve y suspira, luego dirige su mirada al felino quien dormía plácidamente, sonríe y piensa: _"Wow tienes el sueño como un yunque, mañana crearemos un plan para cuidarla"_ empieza a cambiarse _"perdóname Mione por no decirte todo lo ocurrido en la torre, la verdad tengo miedo de tu reacción"_

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Minerva Mcgonagall, Poppy Pomfrey y Severus Snape se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la casa de los gritos conversando sobre la visita del mago al banco, éste les decía: "Albus y James lo habían bloqueado para que el muy cobarde de Dumbledore se convirtiera en el guardián mágico de toda la fortuna de mi ahijado y su tutor para así manejarlo a su antojo"

Minerva indignada habla: "¿Qué diferencia existe entre Albus y Voldemort? Sí ambos son puristas de sangre" levanta sus manos como implorando al supremo "aun no comprendo ¿cómo James le siguió el juego? Si eso no eran sus ideales" baja sus manos.

Poppy negaba con la cabeza y decía: "Albus Dumbledore, el padre de la manipulación" mirando a sus compañeros pregunta: "¿Qué sigue ahora?"

Severus les mira y dice: "En vista de cómo están las cosas, le cedí la custodia total de Harry a Jane Granger" ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo exclamaron: "¡QUE!" a lo que el profesor procede a contarles sobre la amistad de Lilly, Jane y él, finalizando: "en la escala de confiabilidad de Lilly estaba en primer lugar Jane, en segundo lugar mi persona, en tercer lugar Minerva y en cuarto lugar Poppy, pero como Jane era un ser no mágico y James le prohibió tener contacto con el mundo muggle, me puso de padrino de Harry"

Poppy confundida, pregunta: "Entonces ¿qué es Sirius?"

Minerva con rabia responde: "Otra gran actuación de Albus" sacude su cabeza y continua: "Ahora no es el momento para eso" mira a Snape "enviaré a Priscila a donde los Grangers para que les diga todo lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico en estos momentos"

Severus asiente y habla: "Está bien, sólo te pido que lo de la custodia de Harry se lo digas tu personalmente, conociendo a Jane Watson sé que exigirá una explicación"

Poppy interviene diciendo: "También te aconsejo Minerva que saques a Harry y Hermione fuera de Howarts mañana mismo, por lo ocurrido esta noche en la sala común de Gryffidor y con el chico Weasley, mañana será un día trágico para la chica sí los padres de Ron deciden actuar antes de tiempo"

Minerva sonríe y dice: "Ya tenía pautada una reunión a primera hora en mi oficina con los Grangers, sólo enviaré a Priscila un poco más temprano para que les diga lo antes mencionado"

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Aún el sol no había salido en el horizonte cuando Hermione Granger abrió sus ojos castaños al instante siente unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, un firme cuerpo pegado a su espalda, una suave y relajada respiración en su nunca y por último sus piernas entrelazadas con otras a manera de que su acompañante sienta cuando ella se mueva, la joven mueve su rostro un poco hacia atrás y observa la desordenada melena azabache de su amigo, de repente viene a su mente todo lo acontecido la noche anterior.

La joven castaña, suspira profundo, sigilosamente para no despertarlo se desliza de los brazos y piernas de su amigo, al levantarse, le ve por unos instantes, sonríe, piensa: _"Dios, hasta dormido Harry es lindo"_ se dirige hasta su closet saca su uniforme y demás prendas de vestir, camina hasta la ventana y abre una hoja de la misma, luego entra al baño para tomar una ducha y prepararse para el día.

Mientras Hermione se prepara para el día, desde su cama Croockshanks observaba que Harry aún dormía profundamente en el lecho de la castaña disfrutando de la comodidad que le brindaba el olor de ella en las sábanas, después de 10 minutos, el felino se levanta, se despereza con un gran bostezo y sacudida de su cuerpo, sale de su cama, camina hasta donde el chico que vivió dormía, salta se sienta cerca de su rostro, le mira por otros minutos más, luego levanta su garra y le lanza un zarpazo con toda su furia en su sien haciendo que Harry brincara del susto y dolor.

El chico de la cicatriz del rayo, al darse cuenta que estaba solo en la cama con Croockshanks, sale de ella como un relámpago, frunce el ceño, observa a su alrededor buscando a Hermione, luego mirando al gato le pregunta: "Croocksh ¿Dónde está Mione?" la mascota de la castaña le gruñe con ganas de seguir la pelea, Harry habla antes del que felino ataque y dice: "recuerda lo que te dije anoche, debemos cuidarla y protegerla" suspira "nadie se mete con nuestra Mione" el gato seguía con ganas de arañarle, Harry finaliza: "escucha después del desayuno nos reuniremos Hedwig, tu y yo para contarles lo sucedido anoche con Snape ¿trato?"

El gato piensa por unos segundos, salta de la cama y se dirige hasta la puerta del baño, se sienta frente a ella, levanta su patita y rasguña la puerta varias veces, al instante se escucha la voz de Hermione diciéndole: _"La ventana está abierta, puedes salir hacer tus necesidades"_ el minino mira al mago pícaramente, luego maúlla en señal de haberle escuchado al instante se oye: _"Croockshanks, bebé ten cuidado por las cornisas"_ Harry al escucharle mira al gato y sonríe burlonamente, la mascota le lanza una mirada asesina y la bruja finaliza hablándole: _"sí te sucede algo mamá no lo soportaría, te amo"_ el joven suelta una risita burlesca y le dice: "¿bebé? De veras Croocksh debes amarla demasiado para soportar esas majaderías" reía despreocupado, para Croockshanks esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

Harry al ver la interacción Hermione – Croockshanks volvió a sentir celos del felino, su actitud desafiante al verlo y decirle que él conoce a su dueña mejor que él, pues ambos (hombre - gato) luchaban por el amor de la hechicera más inteligente de su generación, era obvia e implícita la rivalidad entre ambos machos desde la noche anterior; el minino después de responder con un dulce maúllo, le observa, fue entonces que sus celos de esfumaron de nuevo al escuchar la cariñosa voz de Herms con el animal, sonríe socarronamente, pero al oír las ultimas frases suelta la carcajada y le dice algo al felino, tomándole el pelo, repentinamente siente las garras de Croockshanks, clavársele en el estómago y su mordisco en uno de sus pectorales, Harry grita por el dolor, cae sobre la cama y agarra al gato por su lomo para liberarse de él.

Hermione después de ducharse, cepillarse la dentadura y vestirse para el día, se encontraba frente al espejo peinando sus ondulados cabellos castaños, canturreando una canción: _"De nuevo tú, te cuelas en mi huesos, dejándome tu beso junto al corazón"_ toma el cepillo a manera de micrófono _"y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas, me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor, porque tú eres"_ balancea su cabeza al ritmo de la canción _"el ángel que…"_ de repente escucha un grito de Harry y gruñidos de Croockshanks, inmediatamente suelta el peine y sale del baño, al abrir la puerta, abre su boca al ver la lucha entre ambos machos, frunce el ceño, coloca las manos en sus caderas y les grita: "CHICOS DETÉNGANSE AHORA MISMO"

Harry como buen cazador en medio de su forcejeo había logrado arrancarse a Croockshanks de su pecho, colocándolo en la cama y envolviéndole la sábana alrededor del cuello a manera de collar para domarle, el felino gruñía, movía su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo rasguñaba con todas sus ganas, el chico que vivió le decía: "Calma compañero, sólo estaba…" fue interrumpido por el grito de Hermione, inmediatamente ambos dejaron su lucha, Harry suelta al gato, el animal brinca de la cama y camina hacia su dueña, mirándole como gatito indefenso, mientras Harry también hace lo mismo, se detiene frente a la chica y habla: "Fue mi culpa Mione" baja su cabeza para mirar a la mascota "lo siento compañero" sonríe "no sabes aguantar una broma" la castaña que estaba en silencio observándoles, cuando Harry levanta su rostro para verla, se percata del rasguño que tiene en la sien el joven mago, suelta un jadeo de asombro, dejando caer sus brazos de las caderas y mirando a Croockshanks dice: "Al sillón" ve a Harry "a la cama" ambos le obedecen.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Minerva Mcgonagall se encontraba en su oficina reunida con Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt, discutiendo sobre los planes a seguir después de la muerte del director, sentados en mesa redonda, bebiendo té, la jefe de Gryffindor, hablaba: "Bien señores, en vista de los acontecimientos" abre una de las gavetas de su escritorio y saca un sobre grande "debemos seguir con las ordenes de Albus" abre el sobre y saca un grupo de cartas las cuales iban dirigidas a cada uno de los presentes "en éstas cartas, están las instrucciones que debemos seguir, ahora tengo un funeral que preparar y algunas explicaciones que dar a los alumnos, padres, autoridades y a todo el mundo mágico" agarra la taza de su té y bebe "resolver la situación para que todos queden conformes"

Cada quien toma su carta y la guarda en sus bolsillos, Remus fue el primero en hablar: "Minerva, anoche Arthur, Molly y Moody conversamos sobre Harry" toma un sorbo de su té "y hemos llegado a la conclusión que debe de irse a la madriguera, es el lugar más seguro por ahora" la subdirectora le mira en silencio y piensa: _"seguro estará, pero con los Grangers, quisiera verles las caras cuando se enteren"_

Moody, quien había terminado de masticar una galleta, dijo: "Ustedes llegaron a la conclusión" muerde otro pedazo "sigo en mi punto debemos consultarle al muchacho" traga "por allí escuche que Granger, se lo llevará con ella" bebe té "y sí es cierto, estoy más que seguro que Potter se ira, para nadie es un secreto que el chico no quiere regresar con sus tíos"

Arthur molesto, golpea la mesa con su mano empuñada y exclama: ¡Esa muchacha es una entrometida!" se levanta y camina en círculos "Harry es nuestra responsabilidad, se lo debemos a James Potter" se detiene y mira a Minerva "Te exijo que controles a tu pupila" Minerva le mira desafiante, Arthur respira profundo y continúa: "Molly y yo hemos decidido no presentar cargos en su contra por lo ocurrido anoche en la sala común de Gryffindor, pero no toleraremos otro ataque a nuestros niños" se acercó a la puerta tomo la manija y se dirigió al hombre lobo: "Nos vamos Remus" a lo que el aludido, asintió hizo un ademan a manera de despedida y se fue con el trabajador del ministerio.

Minerva pensaba: _"Tengo que reunirme lo antes posible con los Grangers debemos sacar a los chicos de la escuela cuanto antes, especialmente a Hermione, es lamentable que los retratos no puedan testificar"_

Kingsley que había estado en silencio, escuchando y observando todo detalladamente dijo: "Compañeros creo que ya inició la segunda fase del plan de Dumbledore por el bien común" suspira con decepción "pensé que Albus no era purista de sangre, que creía en la igualdad de todos los que tenían el don de la magia, por eso me uní a su causa" toma un sorbo de su té "lamentablemente me equivoque, sólo les interesa Harry para usarlo de arma contra el señor oscuro, y poseer su dinero"

Minerva piensa: _"Kingsley podría unirse a nuestras filas"_ se mueve en su puesto, mira a ambos hombres y les pregunta: "Señores ¿Ustedes que opinan sobre eso?" coloca sus manos unidas sobre el escritorio a manera de prestarles atención.

Moody: "Sí seguimos pensando como la época medieval, no habrán magos en el futuro, creo que deberíamos ser de mente abierta"

Kingsley: "Es absurda deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de los americanos, franceses, australianos y demás tierras mágicas en el planeta, ellos se han modernizado y se han adaptado al progreso del mundo, además viven entre muggles sin ser descubiertos, pues han sabido cómo mantener su lado mágico en secreto"

Minerva sonríe, asiente y les dice: "Señores, después de derrotar al señor oscuro, ¿aceptarían unirse para cambiar ese pensamiento purista en Gran Bretaña?"

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Desde el sillón Crooshanks observaba a su dueña arrodillada sobre la cama frente a su amigo, quien estaba sentado al estilo indio, la castaña le sanaba las heridas que le había dejado el felino y regañaba a ambos: "No puedo creer que no puedan quedarse un minuto a solas, parecen niños del kínder garden" tomaba desde su cajita de primeros auxilios, algodón lo humedece con agua oxigenada "Crooshanks, anoche te lo advertí muy claramente 'No uses de excusa' pero no el inocente gatito NO me escucho" en tono decepcionado habla: "hoy dormirás en la sala común, es imposible que te hayas convertido un buscapleitos, casi un slytherin" el gato maúlla a manera de reclamo, Hermione dirige su cabeza a donde está el animal y le lanza una mirada mortal, haciendo que el minino se acurruque en su sitio.

Hermione se vuelve para observar a su amigo "Harry ¿qué intentabas hacer?" tomándole de la barbilla, le sostiene su cabeza y aplica el algodón húmedo en el rasguño "¿ahorcar a Crooshanks? Estoy totalmente segura que fue él quien comenzó la pelea, dormías profundamente" soltó su rostro, preparo otro algodón "pero NO, te sale el cavernícola que llevas por dentro y te pones a luchar con un gato" miró a hacia su franelilla blanca y vio sangre, sin percatarse que su amigo la miraba embobado en silencio, ella le dijo: "¡Dios Potter! Vamos a quitarte esa franelilla" el chico asintió y lo hizo, la castaña al verle el bien definido torso desnudo, trago en seco, pensó: _"¡Por Dios! su cuerpo se ha convertido similar a un Adonis"_ carraspeo y habló: "okey señor Potter vamos a proceder" con un mínimo temblor en su mano comenzó a sanar sus heridas, empieza su reprimenda de nuevo: "No sé con quién estar más enojada contigo Harry por haberte dejado ganar de Crooshanks" concentrándose en su labor hasta terminarla "o con Crooshanks por ser…" alzo su rostro para ver a su amigo, lo observó a sus ojos esmeralda y se percató que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no terminó lo que iba a decir, le toma el rostro de nuevo y le habla.

Harry quien estaba hipnotizado por tener tan cerca de su rostro, el rostro de la bruja, quien le observaba la herida en su sien, le contemplaba el castaño de sus ojos, disfrutaba de oler su aliento a menta de su dentífrico, cada vez que abría su boca y les reprendía, su olor característico de vainilla que salía de sus largos cabellos, el sentir sus delicadas manos tocándole y curándole, especialmente cuando le ordenó quitarse la prenda de vestir para curarle el pecho y estómago, al sentir su suave mano sobre su cuerpo, fue en ese instante que no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto a lo que decía, sólo pensaba: _"¡Merlín Mione! Desde segundo año, me sentí atraído por ti"_ sentía un agradable aleteo en su pecho _"en tercer año sentí que estaba en la gloria con tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura cuando volábamos en buckbeak"_ su estómago vibraba de emoción _"estuve a punto de secuestrarte en cuarto cuando vi lo hermosa que estabas en el baile de navidad"_ suspira " _y por último en el departamento de misterios cuando te vi tendida en el piso gravemente herida, supe que sin ti mi vida no vale nada, que eras tú la indicada"_ de repente sintió rabia y confusión _"¿qué carajos me pasó, éste año escolar? ¿En qué momento fue que me atrajo Ginny? Demonios ¿Cuándo fue que la deje de ver como a una hermana?"_ fue traído a la realidad por la voz preocupada de Hermione diciéndole: "Harry ¿estás bien?" le miro a sus orbes castaños y asintió.

Hermione con solo verle sus ojos esmeraldas sabía que le mentía, sabía que el chico que vivió le había sucedido algo durante el año escolar y con Snape la noche anterior y no quería compartirlo con ella, suspira y decide no presionar y le habla: "Esta bien Harry, estas curado" le suelta el rostro, se levanta de la cama "voy a la sala común con Crooshanks y te dejaremos solo para que puedas arreglarte para el día" empieza a caminar hacia su mascota pero inmediatamente es detenida por la mano de Harry tomándole la suya y la voz angustiada del joven diciéndole: "No te vayas, quédate Mione" la castaña ya no podía más con la incertidumbre y estalla: "Honestamente Harry James Potter Evans ¿qué rayos te sucede? Desde la enfermería estas actuando extraño, algo sucedió en la torre del reloj con el profesor Snape y no quieres decirlo, realmente estoy confundida, no entiendo absolutamente nada" suspira "por favor Harry háblame, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" le aprieta su mano.

Harry en un rápido movimiento, se levanta de la cama y la abraza rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, pegándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que la joven se levantara de puntillas, apoya su barbilla en su hombro y le dice: "Eso es lo que me pregunto desde anoche, también estoy confundido" siente como la castaña envuelve sus finos brazos alrededor de su cuello, con sus manos acaricia sus cabellos, él suspira y continua: "no sé qué me pasó, no sólo anoche, sino también el verano pasado, exactamente desde que me fui a la madriguera" deja de apoyarse en su hombro, le mira a sus ojos, suspira y habla: "pienso y pienso, mi cabeza me da vueltas buscando una respuesta y no la encuentro" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y finaliza: "lo único que tengo claro eres tú, sólo tú" lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas "lo que pasó entre Snape y yo, solo dame tiempo"

Hermione le miraba, también estaba a punto de llorar, pues no soportaba verle sollozar, rasco su garganta a manera de despejar el nudo que tenía, suspira y dice: "Mi cabeza también tiene tiempo dándome vueltas, sé que algo extraño pasó entre nosotros éste año escolar y aún no encuentro una explicación" retira sus manos de la cabeza, tomándole el rostro entre ellas y secándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares "no insistiré con lo de Snape, cuando estés listo para hablar estaré aquí" vuelve a sus pies, apoya sus manos en su pecho desnudo, al instante siente mariposas en su estómago, pues estaba tocándole su piel, traga en seco y habla: "ahora es mejor que te vayas a asearte y vestirte" se separa de él deshaciendo el abrazo "mientras te espero, buscaré algún plan que nos ayude a descifrar todo lo ocurrido"

Harry asiente y le dice: "Está bien, me vestiré en el baño, luego iremos juntos a desayunar" se acerca a donde había dejado sus ropas las agarra y sigue, mientras camina al baño pasa cerca del gato, le mira y habla: "Mione, creo que Crooshanks, también necesita ir a hacer sus necesidades" el minino le mira molesto, el mago le susurra: "nos vemos en la lechucería después del desayuno" y entra al baño dejando a la castaña y su mascota a solas.

Hermione al verle cerrar la puerta del baño, deja escapar el aliento que había contenido se acerca a su cama sentándose en ella suelta su llanto, coloca sus manos sobre su rostro tapándoselo y sollozaba, su gato inmediatamente salta del sillón y corre hacia ella, brinca en su regazo, con su cabeza le acaricia en su pecho a manera de consolarle, la castaña retira las manos de la cara y le abraza diciéndole: "Crooshanks, anoche cuando lo vi actuar así en la enfermería, pensé que se estaba volviendo loco por el cruciatus" resopla su nariz "pero después de lo que paso con todo lo demás en la sala común, con Ronald y por último lo que conversamos anoche sobre los horrorcuxes y su futuro" trata de calmar sus sollozos "llegue a la conclusión que Dumbledore ha estado jugando con la voluntad de Harry" deja escapar aliento "tal vez debería hablarle de todo esto a la profesora Mcgonagall"

* * *

Después de dejar la torre de Gryffindor, los jóvenes llegaron al gran comedor que por ser temprano estaba aún vacío, se dirigieron a la mesa de su casa, se sentaron uno junto al otro, al instante apareció el menú del día, Hermione se sirve una taza de café para ella y para Harry le prepara un té, tal y como el chico le gustaba, pues como el azabache tenía una mano vendada, la castaña lo estaba consintiendo, permanecían en silencio disfrutando de su bebida hasta que fue interrumpido por la profesora Mcgonagall hablándoles en tono sombrío: "Buenos días señor Potter, señorita Granger" ambos le miran, la mujer les habla: "Después del desayuno los espero en mi oficina"

Hermione con su entrecejo fruncido le pregunta: "Buenos días señora ¿sucede algo?" Harry no tenía la certeza de qué estaba hablando la vieja bruja, pero sabía que ellos abandonarían Howarts e irían a un lugar seguro, le agarra la mano a Hermione, le da un suave apretón, le mira a los orbes castaños, ella lo mira a los ojos, se observan por unos segundos, la chica asiente, Harry dirige su vista hacia la subdirectora y le dice: "sea lo que sea, profesora Mcgonagall ¿usted nos va ayudar?"

Minerva observando a los jóvenes y su capacidad de comunicarse entre sí, suspira y le responde: "Ciertamente señor Potter, les espero después del desayuno" los chicos asintieron y continuaron su comida, la subdirectora se retira mientras lo hace llega su elfina y le dice algo, Minerva asiente, luego le da instrucciones y sale del gran salón directo a su oficina.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

En la habitación de los de sexto año de Gryffindor se encontraba Ronald Weasley, quien se despierta después de pasar el efecto del hechizo lanzado por su amiga, el pelirrojo siente un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna, el recuerdo de la noche anterior vino a su mente, se llena de ira, se levanta y camina adolorido hasta el baño para asearse y al mismo tiempo usar una poción, que le ayude con su mal, mientras lo hace piensa: _"Esos hijos de puta me las pagaran"_ se mira al espejo _"a esa sangre sucia, me la cojo porque sí"_ sonríe de forma lasciva _"seré su primer hombre y luego la mataré"_

Minutos después sale del baño, se viste y se va de la habitación directo al gran comedor, desde la entrada puede divisar al azabache sentado bien pegado a la castaña con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras ella le alimenta, ambos conversaban animadamente; Ron frunce el ceño y piensa: _"¡Maldita sea! La armontentia y los encantos fallaron"_ lleno de rabia se dirige a ellos.

Hermione tenía su mirada perdida en ese mar esmeralda que eran los ojos de su mejor amigo, mientras éste masticaba su bocado y le miraba alegremente, ella sonrientemente le dice: "No se acostumbre señor Potter, sólo lo hago porque que me siento responsable de lo que hizo mi gatito" picha con su tenedor un pedazo de salchicha para darle a su amigo.

Harry traga su bocado y le dice: "¡Su gatito señorita Granger! Eso es un tigre camuflado en el cuerpo de un gatito" la castaña rueda los ojos y le da otra porción y le sonríe.

Ronald Weasley llega cerca de ellos, rápidamente agarra a la castaña por su cola de caballo halándole para separarle del niño que vivió y le da un puñetazo en su pómulo izquierdo lanzándola al suelo e inmediatamente con toda su fuerza le patea el vientre y le grita: "¿TE REVOLCASTE CON ÉL?"

Harry recibe otro bocado de su amiga y de repente ve como es violentamente separada de su lado por un furioso Ron quien le golpea arrojándola al piso, acto que hizo que el azabache se le nublara la vista de la ira, se levanta de su sitio y ve cuando el pelirrojo le patea, escucha lo que le grita, pero lo que más le indigna es que su amiga pierde el conocimiento, siente como su rabia fluye desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza contra Ron, quien le había dado la espalda al momento de golpear a Hermione, el chico de la cicatriz del rayo al impactar con el pelirrojo lo tira al suelo, sentándose ahorcajadas sobre su espalda e inmovilizándole los brazos con sus piernas.

Ron envenado le dice: "Cómo te atreves a revolcarte con una sangre sucia y engañar a mi hermana, después que te acogimos como uno más de la familia, eres un maldito" trataba de zafarse del agarre del azabache.

Harry niega con la cabeza, respiraba como toro antes de atacar, con su mano sana agarra su cabellera levantándole el rostro le golpea contra el piso, Ron sentía los huesos de la nariz sonar, el azabache mientras lo hacía le decía: "Esta es por lo de la sala común" le golpea de nuevo más fuerte que la primera "ésta por lo de ahora" el pelirrojo siente el crujir de sus dientes contra el suelo, el azabache se quita de encima, lo coloca boca arriba, le mira el rostro maltratado, lo escupe, se levanta patea sus costillas intensamente, saca su varita de su bolsillo y habla: "atreverse a violar a Hermione se paga con una muerte lenta y dolorosa" levanta su varita.

Con todo el dolor de su humanidad Ron ágilmente se levanta pateándole la mano de la varita a Harry, lanzando la misma lejos, seguidamente le propina un golpe en la entrepierna del azabache dejándole inmóvil y sin aliento por unos instantes, momento que aprovecho para golpear el rostro del niño que vivió con su puño y partirle sus lentes, Ron respirando con dificultad, con su boca sangrante le dice: "jamás me atreví a violar a nadie y menos a esa puta, ella siempre se me ofrecía, pregúntale a Krum, según él, cuando se acostó con ella ni siquiera era virgen" esa fue la gota que lleno el vaso, el azabache iracundo se lanzó a darle a puño limpio al pelirrojo, olvidándose de su mano malograda.

* * *

Luna Lovegood llegaba como era su costumbre al gran comedor antes que los de su casa, entrando se encuentra con la escena más impactante de su vida; dos miembros del trio de oro estaban luchando, mientras que la castaña estaba inconsciente, rápidamente se acercó a Hermione para auxiliarle ignorando la lucha entre los dos hombres, le aplica el hechizo para despertarle, la bruja más brillante de su generación se despierta, sintiendo que su rostro y vientre querían reventarse del dolor, mira a su amiguita rubia, frunce el ceño y le dice: "¡Dios Luna! Ron se volvió loco"

Luna con su mirada desconcertada le dice: "No sólo Ron, Harry también" señalando con su mano a los jóvenes amanojados "mira" la castaña sigue la seña y observa en shock la pelea, Luna sigue: "y Ron va perdiendo" pues el pelirrojo se veía inconsciente debajo del azabache.

La Castaña con la ayuda de Luna se levanta, camina hasta donde estaban los chicos y le grita a un descontrolado azabache: "¡HARRY DETENTE!" el niño que vivió estaba sentado sobre el pecho de Ron, golpeándole su rostro con sus puños, metido en su labor, Hermione le grita de nuevo con todo lo que su voz podía dar: "¡HARRY TE NECESITO! DETENTE Y VEN A AYUDARME"

El azabache, estaba cumpliendo su amenaza de matar al joven Weasley con sus propias manos, desde lejos escuchaba una voz, pero no identificaba quien era, hasta que escucha a Hermione diciéndole que lo necesitaba, inmediatamente paró su golpiza y levantó su rostro para ver a su castaña parada con Luna ayudándole a mantenerse de pie, delante de él, rápidamente se levanta, se acerca a su amiga observándole la postura de su cuerpo semi inclinado con una mano sobre su vientre, su rostro amoratado e inflamado, le dice: "¡Por Dios Mione! Como te dejó ese malnacido" hace para devolverse a golpear a Ron.

Hermione rápidamente toma su mano con la suya y le dice: "Harry, ya es suficiente" le observa el rostro ensangrentado, sus lentes rotos y su uniforme todo desarreglado, camina con dificultad para acercarse a él y habla: "vamos a buscar a Mcgonagall" le mira a sus ojos a manera de súplica, Harry estaba iracundo y al mismo tiempo destrozado al verla tan maltratada, navegaba entre dos aguas, una asesinar a Ronald Weasley y la otra tomar a su amiga en sus brazos e ir a buscar a la subdirectora, se decide por la segunda, asiente y agarra a la menuda castaña al estilo damisela, quien inmediatamente se recuesta sobre su pecho, el azabache mira a Luna quien los había observado en silencio y le dice: "Gracias" y se retira.

La rubia los ve caminar hacia la salida y les dice: "Harry, sí me preguntan quién le hizo eso a Ronald fueron los Pukitsys, son muy violentos" Harry se detiene, se gira, sonríe y habla: "Tanto que pueden causarte la muerte" y sale.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

La profesora Mcgonagall se encontraba en su oficina con los señores Granger, quienes eran los primeros muggles dentro de Howarts o peor aún para el mundo mágico eran los primeros que habían traspasado las barreras antimuggles del castillo, los tres adultos estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa de reuniones que tenía la bruja allí, la profesora de transfiguración les decía: "espero que la persona que les envíe, les haya explicado la situación correctamente"

Jane que estaba más familiarizada con el mundo mágico que su esposo habla: "Bien, Albus murió, la orden del Fénix iniciará una revolución absurda en contra de los magos mestizos y los hijos de los seres no mágicos" suspira, levanta su mano derecha, con sus dedos comienza a enumerar "pero, primero deben lograr que Harry destruya" haciendo comillas con ambos dedos índices y medio "al que no debe ser nombrado" sigue enumerando "segundo ¿cómo? Que el chico busque unos artefactos malditos y los destruya y tercero después que lo anterior ocurra, se dé el tan esperado duelo entre Harry y Voldemort para que ambos mueran o sí el muchacho queda vivo, ellos harán todo lo necesario y lo encierren en Azkaban de por vida y ellos desterrar a los mestizos e hijos de muggles del mundo mágico y disfrutar de la inmensa fortuna Potter" todo lo dijo en menos de un minuto.

Minerva asiente, sonríe y le dice: "ya sé de donde viene la inteligencia de la niña" suspira se reacomoda en su silla y continua: "mi persona y otros dos miembros del castillo, les hemos llamado y traído aquí por petición de Lilly Evans" al escuchar el nombre de su amiga a Jane se le humedecieron los ojos, cosa que notó la subdirectora "ella antes de morir dejó su testamento al cuidado de Gringotts en la sección de asuntos privados y confidenciales, allí había una cláusula que solicitaba que sí Harry James Potter Evans no podía estar bajo la tutela y custodia de su padrino" toma aliento a manera de agarrar fuerzas y valor, habla: "a la única persona a quien le confiaría la crianza de su hijo es a usted Jane"

Richard, quien había permanecido en silencio al escuchar exclama: "¡QUE!" se levanta de su sitio camina de un lado a otro diciendo: "voy a tener un adolescente en mi casa, no sólo es un varón, además es el mejor amigo de nuestra bebé, casi estoy seguro que le gusta como hombre, nuestra niña Jane" se detiene y mira a su esposa que desde que había escuchado la voluntad de su amiga lloraba en silencio, se acerca a ella, sentándose en su sitio le toma de las manos y le habla: "amor, no llores" lleva las manos de Jane hacia su boca y las besa con ternura, luego dice: "claro que aceptaré al chico en casa, así tenga que hacer guardia frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione"

Jane sonríe por escuchar las últimas palabras de su esposo, suspira y le dice: "Lo sé Richard, nunca me has negado y prohibido nada amor" mira a Mcgonagall y pregunta: "¿Por qué hasta hoy me seden la tutela de Harry?" se llena de ira pues recuerda lo que su hija le había confiado acerca del maltrato de Harry al vivir con su tía Petunia, quien ella conocía muy bien "sabe que tuve que morderme la lengua y aparentar ante mi hija cuando me contó todo lo que sufría Harry con sus familiares" libera sus manos del agarre de su esposo, golpea con las palmas en la mesa y grita: "DESPUÉS DE 16 AÑOS, ES QUE DECIDEN ENTREGARME A MI CASI AHIJADO ¿POR QUÉ? RESPÓNDAME" Richard al verle tan perturbada por la noticia, le abraza a manera de calmarla y mira al igual que su mujer, a la profesora esperando una respuesta.

Minerva con voz suave y tranquilizadora, les explica: "Anoche con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, se rompieron los encantos bloqueadores que él y James Potter habían colocado en el testamento de Lilly Evans, fue lo único que lograron hacer antes de que los duendes del banco pudieran evitar que se llevaran de ese documento, ellos lo guardaron en secreto" con un movimiento de su varita convoca una tetera y tazas "antes que me pregunten, esos encantos se rompían con la muerte de ambos magos" les sirve una taza de té a la pareja "yo ignoraba esa información, sólo anoche supe la verdad al igual que ustedes y créame Jane" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "sí lo hubiese sabido desde el principio Harry estuviera con ustedes se los juro"

Jane que había observado sinceridad en su mirada, asiente y le dice: "Le creo profesora, para Lil, después de Seve y yo, usted era otro miembro más en quien ella confiaba ciegamente" toma un sorbo de su té y continua: "ya escucho a mi esposo, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Harry" frunce el ceño "con respecto a lo de los artefactos malditos, Voldemort y todo lo demás ¿Qué haremos?"

Minerva abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Harry diciendo: "Profesora Mcgonagall, somos Hermione y Harry" la vieja bruja, mira a sus acompañantes y les dice: "hablaremos mañana en su casa, sólo tengan paciencia por favor" el matrimonio asiente, la anciana finaliza: "lo importante ahora es que se lleven a los chicos inmediatamente" toma una respiración profunda y dice: "Adelante".


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Harry llevaba a Hermione, ambos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, caminaba hacia la oficina de la profesora de transfiguración, el azabache le propuso a la castaña buscar la capa antes de salir de la torre de Gryffindor temprano en la mañana, para no ser observados por nadie y así pasar inadvertidos, en su camino se encontraron con Tonks y Hagrid, quienes caminaban conversando alegremente, el chico aminoró su marcha e iba detrás de ellos escuchándoles silenciosamente.

La metamorfomaga decía: "Okey, así que anoche Harry no durmió en su cuarto" sonríe pícaramente "eso significa que el niño que vivió tuvo su primera gran cogida con Ginny" el joven mago frunce el ceño y siente un tirón desagradable en el estómago, la auror sigue: "gracias a Merlín, después de diez meses de dosis extremas, la armontentia dio resultados" la castaña abrió la boca en estado de shock, sentía la ira fluir por su humanidad, Harry estaba en igual estado que la joven bruja, la pelirosa seguía: "aunque te confieso por un momento pensé que no iba a resultar, Harry tiene un núcleo mágico resistente, además su gran afición por la Granger vencieron los encantos de repulsión hacia ella" meneaba su cabeza como pensando y habla: "aunque según Ron y Ginny, Harry y Hermione tuvieron muchas discusiones éste año"

Hagrid con voz cantarina habla: "Es cierto la rata de biblioteca odia cuando es superada con calificaciones mejores que las suyas y parece que Harry le superó en pociones" enseria su rostro y dice: "no creas, el núcleo mágico de Hermione también es tenaz" sonríe con maldad "pero Grawp me ayudó, el muy idiota cada vez que la chica iba a visitarlo, en las flores que él le obsequiaba estaban los encantos de repulsión hacia Harry y la dosis de armontentia para que se enamorara de Ron" habla con disgusto "aunque eso no funcionó, Ron no hizo bien su parte"

El azabache sentía que sus venas querían explotar de la rabia que estaba conteniendo, al mismo tiempo la castaña empuñaba sus manos de la impotencia e ira, de repente siente que su amigo se mete a un aula vacía, rápidamente le baja de sus brazos, cierra la puerta, coloca encantos para aislar el sonido y les quita la capa, Hermione le mira e interroga con la mirada, Harry le mira y responde: "Eso fue lo que nos pasó desde el verano hasta ahora, allí esta nuestra respuesta" respiraba como toro antes de embestir "los voy a volver polvo con mis propias manos" con arrebato emprende la marcha para hacerles pagar.

Hermione velozmente bloquea su camino poniéndose en frente, coloca sus manos en su pecho para detenerle, mirándole a los orbes esmeraldas le dice: "Cálmate en estos momentos no vale la pena, además, falta más información que nosotros no conocemos" ella misma sentía deseos de hacerles pagar por lo que les habían hecho, pero su prioridad era calmar al azabache desde la noche anterior el chico estaba demasiado alterado y violento.

Harry le mira furioso a sus ojos castaños, su pecho se movía rápidamente por la ira contenida con sus dientes apretados le dice: "¿No entiendes? Esos malnacidos casi logran separarnos" empuña sus manos, siente dolor en ambas manos, estaban inflamadas y rotas por la pelea, le ignora y sigue: "no sé los motivos que tenían para hacerlo, lo único claro que tengo es que me querían alejar de ti por alguna razón y eso me lo van a pagar"

Hermione desliza sus manitas desde su pecho hasta sus hombros, dándole suaves masajes a manera de relajarle y le habla: "Entiendo lo que dices Harry, es por eso que te digo que debemos ir con Mcgonagall, explicarle todo lo ocurrido desde anoche, lo del gran salón y por último lo que escuchamos de Tonks y Hagrid" ve como el chico que vivió cierra sus ojos y su respiración se calma al sentirle sus masajes, continua: "por favor, vámonos Harry, la profesora nos espera" el chico abre los ojos mirándole a los suyos y asiente, la castaña le da una leve sonrisa y finaliza: "okey, creo que puedo llegar con mis propios pies, solo necesito de tu ayuda para caminar" le suelta los hombros tomándole del brazo y entrelazándolo con el suyo, salen del aula hacia su destino.

Al llegar al frente de la puerta observan a sus mascotas esperando allí, el azabache le dice extrañado: "Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?" el ave ulula y el gato maúlla en respuesta al chico, él mira a la castaña y le dice: "dejaremos Howarts" la joven le mira y asiente; ella levanta su mano, da unos golpes a la puerta y Harry habla: "Profesora Mcgonagall, somos Hermione y Harry" después de unos segundos se escucha: "Adelante" los jóvenes entran con sus mascotas, para sorpresa de los cuatro visitantes, se encuentran con la profesora Minerva y los padres de la joven bruja, dejando a la chica en shock, pues los seres no mágicos no podían entrar en Howarts.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Jane y Richard al ver a su hija golpeada y ayudada por Harry se levantan de su sitio, corren hacia la chica, Jane delicadamente le toma del rostro, le da un beso en su frente y observa bien que su niña tiene hinchada y marcada su mejilla, roto en la comisura de sus labios y una de sus manitas sobre su vientre como aguantando dolor, se llena de ira, le suelta, se vuelve para ver a la profesora y le grita: "¿USTED SABÍA DE ÉSTO?" la bruja mayor pasmada por verle el rostro a la joven, niega con su cabeza, Jane sentía lágrimas salir de la rabia e impotencia, se gira para verla de nuevo y le dice con ternura: "mi niña, mami está aquí para llevarlos a casa" luego mira a un Harry todo golpeado y ensangrentado, sus lentes rotos y le habla: "¡Tú también Harry! ¿Qué les paso?"

Richard, al observar el rostro maltratado de su primogénita, sentía que su sangre hervía de la rabia, le mira a sus ojos y le pregunta: "¿quién se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima?" le toma su pequeño rostro entre sus manos "¿quién fue el hijo de puta que le hizo daño a mi princesa?" sentía lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, le besa en la frente.

Harry tenía el corazón destrozado al ver la reacción de ambos progenitores, se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido a su amiga, al mismo tiempo el odio que sentía por Ron era infinito, miró a Jane y le dijo: "Fue mi culpa señora Granger" la familia en pleno dirige su mirada hacia el azabache, Richard le mira con ganas de matarle, Jane inquisitivamente y la castaña compresivamente, pues sabía que él se estaba culpando por lo sucedido, el chico sigue: "todo fue porque su hija cuido de mí anoche mientras me recuperaba del cruciatus" empuña sus manos hasta blanquearle los nudillos, ignorando su dolor "no saben las ganas que tengo de reventar a golpes a Ron Weasley" temblaba de la ira "matarle con mis propias manos"

Hermione se coloca frente de él, levanta una de sus manos la posa sobre su herida mejilla, mirándole a los ojos le dice: "Honestamente Harry Potter, tú y tu complejo de culpa, yo también soy culpable" acariciándole con su pulgar "¿no crees que es mi culpa por haberte llevado a mi habitación? A que durmiéramos juntos" inmediatamente se escucha el grito de los tres adultos.

Jane: "¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER WATSON! ¿HICISTE QUÉ?"

Richard: "¡MALDITA SEA POTTER! TE VOY A MATAR"

Minerva: "¡POR MERLIN SEÑORITA GRANGER!"

Los chicos brincan del susto, la castaña se gira para darle la cara a los adultos pero rápidamente Harry se coloca delante de su amiga a manera de protegerle, tomándole una de sus manos y habla: "Señores Granger, Profesora Mcgonagall entre nosotros no paso 'eso que ustedes piensan' sólo" suspira "después de lo ocurrido en la Torre del Reloj, no confiaba en nadie sólo en Mione"

Minerva abrió su boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la aparición de su elfina, quien le dice: "Mi señora sus invitados deben partir inmediatamente, Hagrid viene hacia acá, acompañado por la Jefa del Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales y cuatro aurores" y desapareció, la profesora mira a los señores Granger y les dice: "Es hora señores" el matrimonio asiente "les dije que esperaran mi visita para mañana" mira a sus alumnos "pero en vista de los acontecimientos" vuelve a ver al matrimonio "espérenme está noche" se acerca a la chimenea "la Red Flu está conectada con la estación King Cross, señorita Granger, señor Potter ustedes saben cómo funciona, sus cosas ya están en casa y sus mascotas serán trasladadas por Priscila" ambos jóvenes asienten.

Richard Granger, mira que el chico tenía a su hija agarrada de la mano y le dice: "Yo llevaré a mi hija" Harry no quería hacerlo sentía miedo de que le sucediera algo al llegar a la estación del tren, Hermione viéndole el dilema en sus ojos, le dice: "Por favor Harry, tú estás herido también" el chico mirándole a los ojos asiente y se la entrega a su padre y dice: "Yo voy primero con la señora Granger" se dirige a la mujer le toma de la mano se acerca a la chimenea toma polvos flu, dice el sitio y se van, luego Hermione y su padre hacen lo mismo que el chico y desaparecen por las llamas verdes, dejando a la profesora de transfiguración en su oficina a la espera de los visitantes.

* * *

Al llegar a la estación del tren; Harry inmediatamente se coloca junto a su amiga, acción que no pasa desapercibida por los padres de la chica, la elfina de Minerva, quien les esperaba, dice: "Por favor síganme" caminan hasta una maquina dispensadora de gaseosas, hace un movimiento suave de su muñeca y el aparato se corre a un lado dejando ver un túnel "sigan por aquí y llegaran directo al estacionamiento" Richard toma la iniciativa y entra, seguido de su esposa ambos esperan por los chicos, Harry toma la mano de Hermione y siguen a los adultos, la castaña le da una dulce sonrisa a la elfina y le susurra: "Gracias Prisci" la elfina le devuelve la sonrisa y habla: "Siempre es un placer ayudarle niña Grangy" cerrando el túnel y desapareciendo en el acto.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Jane que había observado las dificultades que ambos jóvenes tenían al caminar, la palidez de su tez y los moretones que presentaban sus rostros, en especial Harry, les detiene, les mira y ordena: "Richard levanta a la niña en brazos" su esposo obedeció agarrando a la chica y llevándosela al auto, el ojiverde observaba con impotencia como se alejaba su amiga, la mujer al mismo tiempo lo miraba, pensó: _"está enamorado y al mismo tiempo muy preocupado por mi hija"_ rasca su garganta, tomando al chico de uno de sus brazos, le dice: "vamos Harry, debemos llevarlos a un hospital inmediatamente" el chico le mira y asiente; ambos comienzan su marcha.

Richard que ya había colocado a Hermione en la parte trasera del auto esperaba con la puerta abierta a Harry, el chico entra, sentándose al lado de su amiga, quien inmediatamente se apoya al lado de él, el azabache rodea sus hombros con su brazo apretándola hacía él, Jane y Richard se suben al carro, seguidamente la mujer saca su celular y hace una llamada diciéndole a quien llamaba: "Hermione ha sufrido un accidente está gravemente herida, voy a llevarla al hospital" escucha por unos segundos "está bien iremos a casa, nos veremos allí, adiós" observa a su esposo, quien esperaba instrucciones y le dice: "vamos a casa, Elizabeth nos verá allí" el hombre asiente y arranca el auto.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Amelia Bones, se encontraba a solas en la oficina de la subdirectora de Howarts, ella sabía muy bien cómo habían ocurrido los hechos, pues desde anoche habían llegado a sus manos unos pergaminos anónimos en los cuales les explicaban todo, lo único que le faltaba era que Minerva le respondiera algo, sentada frente al escritorio de la profesora, le interroga: "¿Dónde está el señor Potter?"

Minerva mirándole a los ojos, le responde: "Debido a los acontecimientos de anoche, el señor Potter está bajo mi protección, así que no puedo revelar dónde se encuentra" sutilmente pone su mano en el bolsillo de su traje verde para agarrar su varita, lista para luchar.

Amelia se mueve incomoda en su puesto, deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio y habla: "Escucha Minerva llevamos años conociéndonos, sabemos a qué bando pertenecemos" lleva una de sus manos al bolsillo de su túnica, saca un rollo de pergaminos, colocándoles sobre el escritorio dice: "Esto me llegó anoche desde Gringotts" la docente los toma en sus manos y comienza a leerlos, mientras lo hace, la jefe Bones continua: "como veras Lilly Evans, me consideraba un miembro más de la orden, no veo porqué desconfías de mí, ahora dime ¿Dónde está Harry?"

Minerva, suelta los pergaminos, niega con su cabeza y le dice: "Lo siento Amelia, de veras me encantaría responder a esa pregunta, pero" señala con su dedo índice a los pergaminos "la prioridad de Lilly es que protejamos a su hijo y lamentablemente tu posición en el Ministerio te hace una amenaza a la seguridad del chico" suspira "sabes muy bien que en el Ministerio hay espías de Voldemort y Dumbledore, cualquiera de ellos puede utilizar legilimancia y descubrir el paradero de Harry"

Amelia Bones asiente a manera de comprensión y dice: "Confío que lo que están haciendo Severus, Poppy y tu sea lo correcto" agarra los pergaminos y los guarda en su túnica, se levanta de su sitio "estaré en contacto permanente con ustedes para ayudarles con lo que ocurre con el ministerio" hace ademan de caminar pero se detiene le mira y habla: "con lo ocurrido anoche entre la señorita Granger y Ronald Weasley, también estoy al tanto, Nick casi decapitado y Pevees me pusieron al corriente, tomaré medidas sobre el asunto" Minerva asiente en silencio "sólo busca el testimonio de un elfo domestico lo demás corre por mi cuenta" camina hacia la puerta toma el pomo "¡ah! cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten" abre la puerta y se retira.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Desde donde estaba el azabache divisaba que habían llegado a uno de los suburbios de clase media alta de la ciudad, la casa era blanco marfil, de dos plantas, con un jardín colorido y florido, el chico sale de su observación al sentir como su amiga temblaba, gira su rostro para verle, se percata que tiene sus ojos cerrados, lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y por último sus labios están secos, con su mano libre le toca la frente y siente lo caliente que está, desesperado le dice: "¡Mione! Mírame" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "necesito que me mires" le acaricia suavemente su mejilla "por favor" las castaña abre sus ojos, le mira a los suyos, le sonríe y le dice: "estoy aquí Harry, siempre estaré aquí para ti" suspira, Harry siente que todo esta bien, le devuelve la sonrisa, la joven finaliza: "ahora sólo déjame descansar un poco, me siento agotada, confíe en mi señor Potter" cierra sus ojos de nuevo, él asiente y deja escapar el aliento contenido, le da un besito en su frente.

Jane al escucharle se voltea para ver que sucedía, observa como el joven miraba a su hija con angustia, su vos delataba lo abatido y perdido que se sentía sin la presencia activa de su hija y como en cuestión de segundos con sólo escuchar la voz de la chica él se tranquilizó, pensó: _"Dios es tan parecido físicamente a Potter, pero todo lo demás es Evans, esa entrega absoluta por James fue la perdición de Lilly"_ suspira _"ahora esa entrega absoluta por Hermione qué será en tu vida Harry"_ Richard Granger quien había observado todo desde el espejo retrovisor, pensó: _"estas enamorado muchacho, te pasó igual que a mí, desde que Jane entro en mi corazón jamás salió de él y a ti te sucede lo mismo"_ estaciona frente al garaje, rápidamente se baja del auto y abre la puerta trasera, toma a su hija en brazos y habla: "Jane ayuda a Harry" cierra la puerta con un pie y camina apresuradamente hasta la entrada de la casa.

Jane hace lo que su marido le dijo, sale del auto abre la puerta trasera le tiende la mano a un Harry ensimismado y le habla: "Vamos muchacho" el azabache le mira asiente y obedece a la mujer, ambos entran ya que Richard les había dejado la puerta abierta, Jane cierra la puerta, emprenden su marcha por las escaleras mientras lo hacen, ella pregunta en voz alta: "Elizabeth ¿estás aquí?"

Responde la mujer: "En la habitación de la niña, por favor lleva al joven a la habitación de invitados quítale la ropa, en un momento iré a atenderle" de repente se escucha la voz escandalizada de Richard diciendo: "¡SANTO DIOS ELIZABETH! CÓMO MI HIJA PUDO RESISTIR ESE DOLOR"

Elizabeth pasivamente responde: "Es hija de Jane Watson"

Al oír Harry, ágilmente se desprendió del agarre de Jane y corrió hacia donde se escucharon las voces, al entrar en la habitación se petrifico al ver a su mejor amiga inconsciente y en ropa interior, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el color entre azulado-verdoso-amoratado que había en su vientre y costillas, inmediatamente recordó lo que sucedió en el comedor, se llenó de ira y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡MALDITA SEA RON WEASLEY! DEBÍ MATARTE CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD, TE METISTE CON LO QUE MÁS AMO EN LA VIDA" sentía que se habían desgarrado sus cuerdas vocales, su resistencia se quebró, revienta en llanto, cae de rodillas sintiéndose derrotado e impotente y dice sollozando: "Lo siento Mione, te falle, te falle, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname por favor, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti" bajando su cabeza llora inconsolablemente.

Los adultos habían brincado al oírle gritar, luego prestaron atención al azabache, instantes después salieron de la sacudida, la doctora siguió atendiendo a Hermione y el matrimonio se miró por unos segundos, el hombre asiente, Jane se acerca a la cama de su hija, sentándose a su lado, por su parte Richard se acerca al chico, se coloca de cuclillas frente a él, le toca el hombro a manera de consolarle y le habla: "Harry, sé cómo te sientes" el joven levanta la cabeza y mira a Richard a sus ojos castaños y niega con su cabeza a lo que el dentista le dice: "sí muchacho sé lo que sientes, porque lo que más amo en el mundo está en ésta habitación" hace un gesto con su cabeza a manera de señalar hacia la cama "esas dos mujeres que están allí son lo que más amo" Harry miró hacia el lugar, luego a Richard quien finaliza: "Por Jane y Hermione, soy capaz de matar a quién se haya atrevido a hacerles daño, ahora vamos a la otra habitación y esperamos a Elizabeth, mientras me cuentas cómo sucedió todo ¿De acuerdo?" el chico asiente, ambos hombres se levantan y salen del lugar.

Al salir los hombres de la habitación Elizabeth quien revisaba el vientre de la joven bruja, le pregunta a Jane: "¿Ese es el hijo de Lilly y el desgraciado de Potter?" Jane asiente, la doctora deja lo que está haciendo y le habla con ira: "Maldita sea Watson ¿cómo permitiste que la niña se hiciera amiga de ese chico? No recuerdas que su padre fue el que nos alejó de nuestra Lil y sí Harry tiene esas estúpidas creencias de su padre nos va a quitar a Hermione" suspira a manera de calmarse y continua con su labor.

Jane estaba sentada acariciando la mano de su hija inconsciente, dice: "Si es hijo de Potter, pero no heredó nada de su padre, sólo el físico todo lo demás es Evans" levanta la mano de su hija, le planta un tierno beso, suspira y continua: "¿acaso no viste su reacción al ver el golpe en mi bebé? Además, Lil me dejó encargada de la crianza y la tutela de Harry en su testamento, pero ese malvado de Potter y Albus Dumbledore lo habían ocultado por años…" empieza a relatarle cómo ocurrieron los hechos, cómo se enteró de la existencia de Harry y cómo el destino junto a su hija con el niño que vivió.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Minerva después de atender a la señora Bones, fue llamada a través de un patronus por Poppy, quien le informaba que Luna Lovegood había llevado a un muy golpeado y herido Ron Weasley a la enfermería, es por ello que se encontraba en la misma junto a madame Pomfrey, escuchando a la rubia ravenclaw, quien le estaba diciendo: "profesora Mcgonagall, ya le he dicho a la señora Pomfrey que nunca me encontré con Hermione y Harry, llegue al gran comedor y hallé a Ron tendido en el suelo, apaleado e inconsciente" con su mirada soñadora "creo que sufrió un ataque de Pukitsys son una de las especies más violentas que existen" suspira a manera de cansancio "no sé porque siempre dudan de la existencia de animales fantásticos"

La profesora de transfiguración y la medimaga se miraron, sonrieron con complicidad, luego miraron a Luna, quien les miraba con inocencia, Mcgonagall toma la palabra y le dice: "Y sobre todo para hacerle daño a quien se meta con Hermione Granger" suspira "señorita Lovegood, sabemos que fue el señor Potter, quien dejó al señor Weasley en ese estado, él y la señorita Granger fueron a mi oficina y me explicaron todo" observa como la chica parpadea sorprendida, la bruja suspira y le dice: "así que tomaremos su testimonio para decirles a los padres del señor Weasley y a las autoridades del ministerio lo ocurrido, espero que usted lo mantenga"

La rubia asiente y dice: "Por supuesto señora, sólo digo lo que vi" mira hacia la cama donde Ron estaba durmiendo, con decepción habla: "es increíble que sea capaz de traicionar a sus mejores amigos, sólo por la ambición de dinero y poder"

Madame Pomfrey asiente y dice: "Además están las creencias de la pureza de sangre, cuando tu magia no radica por la sangre, sino por designios divinos, sólo Merlín lo sabrá"

Minerva, quien también observaba a Ron, les dice: "Espero que algún día sea capaza de rectificar su error y lograr si quiera el perdón de sus amigos" deja escapar el aliento "aunque estoy segura que Harry nunca le perdonará lo que hizo" mirando a Luna, habla: "Señorita Lovegood, vuelva a su sala común, espere allí con sus compañeros hasta darles información, hoy no habrán actividades académicas debido a los acontecimientos de anoche" la rubia asiente y se retira.

La medimaga mira a su amiga y pregunta: "¿Confías en Lovegood?"

Minerva asiente y responde: "Es digna hija de su madre, además su lealtad hacia la señorita Granger es inquebrantable" emprende su marcha hacia la oficina de la enfermera, seguida por ella, la profesora de transfiguración habla: "debemos enviarle una carta a Severus, está noche tenemos que contarle toda la verdad a los chicos" entran y se sientan en las sillas frente al escritorio, mientras que sigue: "Amelia Bones, está de nuestra parte al igual de la señora Augusta Longbottom, Alastor y Kingsley"

Poppy asiente, con un movimiento de su varita convoca una tetera y tazas para tomar el té, habla: "¿Podemos confiar en ellos?" sirve las tazas "Alastor y Kingsley pertenecen a la ODF y pueden traicionarnos" le pasa una a Minerva.

Minerva agarra su taza y responde: "Tranquila les hice tomar un juramento inquebrantable de lealtad, firmado con pluma de sangre y avalado por Gringotts" bebe un sorbo "esa fue una de las exigencias de Lilly para aquellos que se unieran a nosotros"

Pomfrey convoca un platito de galletas, le ofrece una a Mcgonagall y dice: "Minerva todo está saliendo bien hasta ahora, pero presiento que está cruzada de derrocar el purismo de sangre" la profesora de transfiguración toma la galleta y le escucha atenta "la llevaremos sin la ayuda de Harry Potter, él se ira con Hermione Granger a dónde quiera que ella se marche" coloca el bandejita en la mesa, agarra una galleta "los deseos de Lilly de mantener a su hijo lejos del mundo mágico mientras sigan los prejuicios de sangre, se cumplirán" come de su galleta.

Minerva termina de masticar, toma otro sorbo de té y habla: "Sí Poppy, sabes muy bien que Lilly después de sufrir por la discriminación en Howarts, juró que nunca le ocultaría a su hijo que parte de él venía del mundo no mágico y le enseñaría todo acerca de el" suspira con tristeza "Harry se alejará para siempre del mundo mágico sí Hermione va a estudiar medicina en Cambridge"

Poppy con tono tristón: "Recuerdo que cuando le hable de convertirse en medimago, la señorita Granger me dijo que la única condición para venir a Howarts a aprender magia fue que también terminaría su educación muggle porque ella iba estudiar en una universidad no mágica" niega con la cabeza, sonríe "la chica desde pequeña sabía lo que quería, no la podemos juzgar ella tiene más arraigado su lado no mágico y con los malos tratos que ha recibido en Howarts se hizo más innegable"

Minerva asiente y finaliza diciendo: "Es una lástima, esa chica es una excelente bruja" suspira "la mejor de su generación, lo único que la puede traer de vuelta a nuestro mundo es su amor por Harry Potter"

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Un avergonzado Harry Potter en ropa interior reclinado en la cama finalizaba los sucesos: "…le juro señor Granger que sí Mione no me detiene a ésta hora Ronald Weasley estuviera dos metros bajo tierra"

Richard estaba sentado frente al chico, había escuchado atentamente todo lo ocurrido a su hija la noche anterior y hoy, sentía la ira recorrer por su humanidad como una descarga eléctrica, deseaba tener al pelirrojo frente a él para eliminarlo del planeta, suspira a manera de obtener un poco de calma, observa al azabache, quien tenía, ambas manos rotas y ensangrentadas, el ojo derecho amoratado, es por ello que sus gafas estaban rotas, su nariz y mejilla izquierda inflamadas, su labio inferior partido, un evidente rasguño de gato en la sien, al igual que en sus pectorales y estómago, además de ciertas magulladuras en sus costillas y piernas, vuelve a verle a sus ojos esmeraldas y le dice: "Sabes Harry para ser un mago, sabes luchar muy bien como boxeador" le sonríe "ahora que estarás con nosotros te voy a enseñar algunas técnicas de protección en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, estuve en el ejército y fui condecorado por mejor luchador cuerpo a cuerpo"

Harry le devuelve la sonrisa y le dice: "Gracias señor" mira angustiado hacia la puerta y exclama: "espero que lo de Hermione no sea grave" mira a Richard "no me lo perdonaría"

Richard abre su boca para hablar, pero en ese instante una mujer de estatura media, esbelta figura, cabellos cobrizos, ojos azules y vestida de médico de urgencias con un maletín en sus manos, entra en la habitación y dice: "Hola Harry, soy la doctora Elizabeth Holmes, amiga de la familia y madrina de Hermione" se acerca a él "¿me permites examinarte?"

El chico le mira desafiante y le dice: "Solo si me informa ¿Cómo está ella?"

Elizabeth sonríe y piensa: _"No le perdió, ni un ápice a su madre, es puro Evans"_ y le responde: "Mi chica está estable por ahora, gracias a Dios que no sufrió una hemorragia interna, ni daños colaterales, simples golpes y mucho estrés por lo que le pasó, es por eso que tiene fiebre como respuesta de su cuerpo para canalizar el estrés" suspira y le comenta: "una buena dosis de antipiréticos, calmantes, desinflamatorios y buen reposo le ayudaran"

Harry asiente y le dice: "Esta bien puede examinarme" la mujer inmediatamente se sienta a su lado, coloca el maletín en la mesilla de noche y empieza su labor, mientras lo hace, Harry le habla: "¿Puedo verla después que usted termine?" La doctora niega con la cabeza, el azabache mira al dentista y le dice con suplica: "Señor, necesito verla"

Richard que había escuchado la conversación en silencio, suspira y que: "Por supuesto que lo harás, después que te curen" se levanta de su puesto y se acerca a la cama para ver lo que su amiga estaba haciendo y finaliza: "¿cómo lo encuentras Lizzy?" miraba con preocupación el rostro de su amiga, pues se veía algo perturbado.

Elizabeth que había mirado el estado del chico, dice: "Peor que Hermione" observa al niño que vivió a sus orbes esmeralda y le habla: "¿Te golpearon en tu zona privada? Lo digo porque Jane me comentó que caminabas un poco extraño, soy médico es casi como el cura, debes de contarme todo acerca de tu salud para poder ayudarte"

El azabache se puso tenso, miró a Richard, quien le miraba dándole apoyo y asiente a manera de que confié, el chico dirige su mirada a la médico, asiente a manera de confirmación y dice: "No ve voy a quitar mi bóxer para que usted me vea" se sonroja "creo que ya me vio suficiente"

Elizabeth sonríe divertida, habla: "Tranquilo muchacho, sólo te pondremos hielo y un desinflamatorio" suspira, enseria su tez y dice: ¿a cuántos chicos golpeaste por defender el honor de mi pequeña?" seguía limpiando y desinfectando las heridas "con todos esos golpes, rasguños y rotos, deberías estar llorando" saca más gasas para seguir en su labor "mira esa nariz, es un milagro que no esté fracturada, te felicito muchacho, honestamente eres valiente" el joven mago sólo escuchaba en silencio y apretaba su mandíbula para contener las ganas de gritar cada vez que la doctora le limpiaba sus heridas, especialmente las de su rostro.

Richard quien miraba entre preocupado y divertido por ver las gesticulaciones que hacia Harry, a manera de relajar al muchacho dice: "En realidad fueron dos contrincantes en tres peleas diferentes" sonríe al recordar lo que le contó el chico, mira a su amiga para que ella supiera de sus intenciones de calmar a Potter y sigue: "las dos primeras con Croockshanks, una anoche y otra bien temprano esta mañana" menea la cabeza divertido "allí no hubo ganador porque mi hija los detuvo" suspira "Hermione nunca le deja pelear, odia la violencia, además siempre le dice al gato, que ella nunca le dejará de amar"

Elizabeth levanta una ceja, mira a Richard, luego a Harry y le dice: "Croockshanks es celoso y posesivo, no sabes a cuantos chicos a golpeado en el vecindario por alejarlos de nuestra Hermione" siente como el semblante del joven cambia poco a poco "creo que el chico que se quiera acercar a mi ahijada debe de ganarse al corazón del gatito primero" saca vendas, gasas, adhesivo, ungüentos para comenzar a colocarle.

Harry recuerda las veces que el felino le hizo la vida imposible a Ron, Terry, Cormac, Draco, Victor, a todo que tuviera segundas intenciones hacia su dueña y por último él mismo, sonríe y dice: "En la escuela también tiene su reputación de matón" salta al sentir el frio del ungüento "algunos le han insultado, hasta intentado ponerlo en contra de Mione, pero nunca lo han logrado" suspira cansado "hasta ayer fui su compañero y amigo, siempre nos llevábamos bien hasta me dejaba sentarme al lado de Hermione o colocar mi cabeza en su regazo mientras ella me leía un libro en la sala común" frunce el ceño confundido y finaliza: "no sé porque ahora se comporta como si fuera su peor enemigo"

El dentista y la médico se miran pícaramente en silencio, ellos había escuchado la declaración de amor que el chico inconscientemente dijo en el cuarto de la castaña, Richard le ve y dice: "Tranquilo Harry, ya tendrás tiempo de enterarte"

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Una hora después de haber curado a los chicos y haber logrado que Harry se dejara inyectar chantajeándole con dejarle ver a Hermione; Elizabeth Holmes y el matrimonio Granger se encontraban en la cocina bebiendo café y desayunando, mientras lo hacían conversaban.

Elizabeth sentada en la barra de la cocina decía: "Oye Granger eres increíble, le dices al chico que puede quedarse con Hermione en su habitación y luego le envías a la bestia peluda de Croockshanks a montarle vigilancia para que deshaga todo mi trabajo de sanar al muchacho, sí entran en otra pelea"

Jane que estaba batiendo los huevos, habla: "Cuando Hermione se enteré que su padre es el único que le ha apoyado y orquestado las acciones violentas a su mascota, no sé qué pasará" vierte la mezcla en el sartén "menos mal que la mascota de Harry también subió a cuidar de los chicos"

Richard sonriente: "Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio de defender el honor es ésta familia, además Hermione le perdona todo a su mascota, la verdad no sé cómo Croockshanks ha logrado que mi hija no lo haya botado"

Elizabeth sonríe y niega con su cabeza, segundos después recuerda lo dicho por su amiga sobre el azabache y dice: "Sí es cierto lo que me has contado de Lilly Junior" bebe un sorbo de su café "ese pobre chico es víctima de las locuras de su padre y toda esa gente maniática"

Jane que estaba frente a la estufa cocinando, hablaba: "todo por un absurdo prejuicio de pureza de sangre" revuelve los huevos "gracias a Dios que mi hija estaba decidida a alejarse de ese mundo terminando su educación mágica" toma las salchichas y las coloca en una sartén y empieza a cocinarlas.

Richard que estaba preparando la barra con los utensilios para servir el desayuno habla: "La verdad no me explico por qué vienen a reclutar a los hijos de los no mágicos, sí son de sangre impura y no los quieren en su mundo, además no les permiten tener puestos de trabajos en el ministerio o en otro lugar importante dentro de los puestos de gobierno" suspira cansinamente "sólo con ignorarlos le harían un gran favor"

Jane niega con su cabeza y dice en tono decepcionado: "Recuerda el año antepasado la discusión que tuvimos los tres con la Profesora Mcgonagall y ella nos dijo que era importante enseñarles magia a los hijos de muggles, por eso de la magia involuntaria"

Richard, frunce el ceño y dice: "Claro y después los tratarían de locos o peor aún los tildarían de fenómenos y los haría ratas de laboratorio, como quería la tía Emma llevar a nuestra bebe a un médico científico"

Ambas mujeres le miran y asienten, Elizabeth mira a Jane y le pregunta: "Ahora ¿cómo les explicamos a los niños, nuestra relación con Lilly Evans y el insufrible Severus Snape, además de nuestro conocimiento sobre el mundo mágico?"

Jane que se dirige a la barra a servir la comida, niega con su cabeza y dice: "No lo sé y tengo mucho temor de la reacción de ambos, mi hija no me lo perdonará, estoy segura" empieza a servir los platos "por ahora dejemos que descansen el día de hoy"

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Harry se encontraba recostado al lado de su amiga en su lecho observándole mientras dormía profundamente, el chico que vivió estaba luchando contra las ganas de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pues la doctora Holmes después de luchar con él durante treinta minutos, le había inyectado un sedante para que descansara y se relajara, ya que después de los acontecimientos vividos el día anterior y esa mañana, el azabache tenía los nervios alterados, aun así el joven mago se resistía a dormir, se decía a sí mismo que no se podía dar el lujo de dormir sabiendo que debía proteger a su castaña sobre todo ahora que se encontraban en el mundo muggle, donde por su menoría de edad no podían utilizar magia, pues serían descubiertos por el Ministerio de Magia y al mismo tiempo por los de la Orden del Fénix de quienes no confiaba en lo absoluto después de escuchar lo que le dijo el ex profesor de pociones, Hagrid y Tonks, además de ver cómo Ron trató a Hermione.

Harry sacude la cabeza a manera de despejar sus ganas de dormir, se sienta y mira alrededor de la habitación la cual era similar a la que estaba en Howarts, sólo que en ésta estaba pintada de un rosa claro casi blanco, había una computadora portátil, estantes con libros mágicos y muggles, una pared en donde estaban algunos diplomas honoríficos de la chica, continua su recorrido hasta posar sus ojos en Croockshansk, quien estaba acostado en su cama y cerca de él a una dormida Hedwig en una percha que le tenía Hermione para cuando durara días allí con ella.

Inmediatamente se levanta se acerca al gato, con una de sus manos vendadas le toca y mueve para despertarle, el animal abre sus perezosos ojos al verle le gruñe, el azabache le dice: "Tenemos que hablar" hace lo mismo con su mascota y les habla para que presten atención: "Mione, necesita que la cuidemos" se sienta sobre el piso al estilo indio delante de ellos y comienza a relatarle todo lo vivido en la torre del reloj, finalizando con la revelación hecha por Snape.

Harry finaliza: "Es por eso chicos que necesito de su ayuda para nunca dejar a Mione sola, trataré de estar cerca de ella el tiempo que pueda" se levanta de su puesto, les mira "sé que ella necesitará su momento a solas diario, además no quiero que se entere de esto, será nuestro secreto" los animales le miraban en silencio, gracias a su inteligencia y que eran mágicos comprendieron en parte lo que el chico les dijo, el azabache sigue: "debemos idear un plan para estar alerta de cualquier amenaza contra ella" dirige su mirada al gato "Croocks, tú conoces a su familia, amigos y conocidos no mágicos serás el vigilante, cuando veas a alguien sospechoso fuera de ese círculo sólo nos gruñes a mí y Hedwig en señal de eso o atacas a esa persona" el animal asiente y maúlla, el niño que vivió mira al ave "Hedwig lo mismo contigo pero con las personas mágicas" el pájaro ulula, el joven suspira, se sentía mareado por el sueño "bueno los tres cubriremos ese lado, por último en las noches ambos dormirán con ella" les da la espalda "dejaré mi puerta y ventana abierta para que entren a llamarme sí algo fuera de lo normal sucede" camina hacia la cama de la castaña "por ahora chicos vigilen" se acuesta al lado de su amiga "esa estúpida inyección me está matando de sueño" acercándose a ella sutilmente la rodea con sus brazos y piernas al igual que la noche anterior "sí se despierta primero que yo, no la dejen sola, no les perdonaría sí le sucede algo en mi ausencia y bajo su cuidado" le da un suave beso en la mejilla a su castaña y cierra sus ojos cediendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ambas mascotas se miran una a la otra por unos instantes, Croockshanks se baja de su cama se acuesta frente a la puerta para despertar inmediatamente al sentirla abrirse, Hedwig vuela hasta la ventana que estaba abierta se pone en el borde de la misma con su vista hacia el exterior para divisar la presencia de extraños en el jardín de los Granger.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

A muchos kilómetros de Londres, en un castillo en Escocia, Minerva Mcgonagall y Ammelia Bones se encontraban en la oficina de la profesora, después de celebrar el funeral y entierro del director de Howarts, en una gran discusión con Arthur, Molly y Remus, quienes le exigían el paradero del niño que vivió, la matriarca de la familia Weasley decía: "¡Por Merlín Minerva! ¿Sabes lo que significa que Harry Potter no estuviera presente en el funeral de Albus Dumbledore?" deja escapar el aliento "la sociedad mágica pensará que el elegido los abandonó"

Minerva con actitud pacífica y despreocupada le responde: "Al igual que todos ustedes, también recibí una carta de Albus en donde me ordenaba sacar inmediatamente a Harry de la escuela, después de su muerte" saca de una de las gavetas del escritorio un pergamino y se lo entrega a Arthur "simplemente hice lo que me ordeno nuestro líder"

Arthur quien había recibido y leído el pergamino, asiente y dice: "Es cierto lo que dice Mcgonagall, debemos esperar unos días y luego Harry será llevado a la madriguera"

Remus en tono molesto y exigente habla: "No sólo la ausencia de Harry se notó en el funeral también" mirando a la docente, le pregunta: "¿Dónde está Hermione Granger? ¿Acaso también la tienen en el mismo lugar que Harry?"

Amelia Bones responde: "La señorita Granger está bajo mi custodia por lo ocurrido anoche y esta mañana en el gran salón" piensa: _"eso los dejará tranquilos por unos días"_ mira al matrimonio Weasley y les dice: "necesito hablar con su hijo Ronald para terminar de aclarar lo sucedido"

Molly sonriente le dice: "Por supuesto, mañana lo llevaremos al ministerio para que tome su declaración" agarra la mano de su marido "nosotros nos vemos está noche en Grimmauld Place" salen del lugar. Remus les mira unos segundos en silencio y se retira, azotando la puerta, pues su instinto de lobo le llevaba a desconfiar de ambas mujeres.

Inmediatamente la animago coloca encantos de privacidad y silenciamiento de la oficina y dice: "Puedes salir Severus" el mago sale de su escondite, sentándose en una silla frente a Minerva y le dice: "Deben ir ahora mismo a contarles la verdad a los chicos, Remus sospecha de ustedes" ambas brujas le miran y asienten.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Luego de varias horas de sueño fortalecedor, Hermione lentamente abre sus ojos y se encuentra con el rostro de su amigo profundamente dormido, sonríe, le observa los pequeños vendajes en él, levanta su mano derecha y roza suavemente su herida faz, delineando con la punta de sus dedos el marco de su cara hasta llegar a sus desordenados cabellos y los acariciaba, suspira y susurra: "En qué lio te he metido Harry Potter" muerde su labio inferior "en qué lio te has metido Hermione Granger, cuando se enteren que te trajiste al niño que vivió, serás la enemiga número uno de todo el mundo mágico" acerca su rostro al suyo "pero después de lo de anoche, me juré que nunca te dejaría solo a menos que tú me lo pidieras" le da un dulce beso en la punta de su nariz "eres la persona más importante de mi mundo Harry" intento moverse, es en ese momento que se percata que está amarrada entre los fuertes brazos y piernas de su mejor amigo, quien la tenía de la misma forma esa misma mañana en Howarts, además notó que el dolor que tenía desde que volvió en sí en la escuela había desaparecido, dejándole una leve molestia en su vientre y rostro, pensó: _"Tía Lizzy no es bruja pero hace magia con sus manos"_ vuelve a mirar el rostro del azabache y dice: "Dios señor Potter, amo estar entre sus brazos, pero últimamente me asusta su manera de poseerme" sonríe y sutilmente se desenreda de él, se levanta y observa a las mascotas dormidas fuera de sus lugares habituales, frunce el ceño, camina hasta la ventana y le habla al búho: "Hey chica que haces allí, ve a tu percha" el ave ulula y vuela hasta su sitio, la castaña cierra la ventana dirige su mirada hacia Hedwig, le sonríe y dice: "Así es preciosa, desde allí cuidaras de Harry mientras duerme"

Croockshacks que se había despertado al oír la voz de Hermione, se levanta de su sitio, camina hasta ella, acaricia sus piernas con su peludo cuerpo y le maúlla, la bruja al sentirlo, le mira y le dice: "Hola gatito ¿por qué no estabas en tu cama?" camina hasta la puerta, la abre "seguro que deseas ir hacer tus necesidades, vamos a bajar, tú vas a lo tuyo y yo hablaré con mis padres" mira a Hedwig, quien se disponía a seguirle y le dice: "No Hedwig, tu cuida de Harry, dejaré la puerta abierta para que puedas salir a buscarme, sí notas algo fuera de lo común" camina hacia las escaleras seguida por su gato, quien miró al ave y a Harry dormido antes de salir.

La chica llega a la planta baja, desde su sitio llama: "¡Mami, Papi! ¿Dónde están?" inmediatamente su madre sale de la cocina, su padre sale por la biblioteca, ambos se acercan a la joven, mientras lo hacen la joven bruja, les dice: "Harry no se irá de ésta casa" la pareja se detiene frente a su hija, ella suspira, mirándoles continua: "anoche le prometí traerlo conmigo para que fuera un miembro más de ésta familia" pone cara de cachorro triste "por favor permítanle quedarse conmigo"

Jane toma su rostro entre sus manos, le mira sus orbes castaños y le habla: "¿Sabes qué hacíamos en Howarts está mañana?" la castaña niega con su cabeza, la odontólogo responde: "Pues nos dieron la noticia de que pasamos a ser los nuevos tutores y guardianes de Harry James Potter Evans" su marido asiente en señal de confirmación de lo dicho por su mujer y finaliza: "Se enterarán del porqué de esta decisión, cuando la profesora Mcgonagall venga a explicarles está noche, ahora vamos a la cocina para que comas algo" con un brazo rodea los hombros de su hija y la guía hasta la cocina.

La bruja más inteligente de su generación se quedó impactada por la noticia, además, no tenía palabras para replicar o exigir una explicación, sólo se limitó a asentir y se dejó llevar por sus progenitores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, sé que he estado un tiempo alejada de ésta historia, he vuelto con otro nuevo capítulo lleno de revelaciones e intriga espero que lo disfruten, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Harry se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente en medio del bosque buscándole, sentía su corazón golpear con furia en su caja torácica, sus pulmones estaban a punto de colapsar, pero su salud no importaba en esos momentos, sólo encontrarla, sabía que se la habían llevado por haberse quedado dormido; sin fuerzas ni aliento llegó a un claro deteniéndose de golpe al ver a Ron risueño sujetando a una inmóvil Hermione delante de él a manera de escudo, con un brazo rodeándole por su cintura y con una mano apuntándole con su varita en el pecho, el pelirrojo le dice: "¿porqué tardaste tanto compañero? Te perdiste la diversión" le lame lascivamente la mejilla izquierda._

 _El azabache se llena de furia al ver la acción, pero no quitaba su vista de la castaña, observaba el aspecto de su amiga, tenía su uniforme escolar hecho girones, sus pies descalzos, su piel estaba arañada y ensangrentada, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, su mirada perdida, el brillo de sus ojos castaños había desaparecido, como sí los dementores hubieran absorbido su alma, retira su vista de Hermione y ve a Ron, con voz fría dice: "Eres un desgraciado ¿qué le hiciste?" empuña sus manos hasta blanquearle los nudillos "te voy a matar" con una de sus manos busca a tientas su varita, pues ansiaba asesinar al pelirrojo, tomando su vara le apunta y grita "QUITALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA MALNACIDO"_

 _Ron menea su cabeza y habla: "Cálmate amigo" mira a la castaña "o ella muere" sonríe "no pasó nada de lo que te imaginas, solo me divertí con ella un rato"_

 _Hermione en un susurro habla: "Sálvate" lo mira a los ojos y le dice: "Vete Harry, mi vida no importa ahora, tienes una misión que cumplir y salvar a todos los que son como yo" lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas "debes salvarte"_

 _El niño que vivió niega con su cabeza y habla: "No te voy a dejar Mione" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "nada vale la pena si tú no estás en mi vida"_

 _Ron sacude a la chica con fuerza y grita: "CÁLLATE SANGRE SUCIA" mira al azabache, le sonríe y habla burlonamente: "memoriza bien esa cara Hermione porque será la última cosa que verás antes de ir al infierno" con odio expresa: "Avedra Kedavra"_

 _El azabache grita: "¡NO!"_ de un tirón se despierta sentándose en la cama, sentía las gotas de sudor recorrer su humanidad, su pijamas empapado, su respiración era irregular, además encontrándose solo, piensa: _"sólo fue una pesadilla"_ con su vista borrosa observa alrededor de la habitación y frunce el ceño al ver a Hedwig en su percha mirándole, Harry suspira y le habla: "Supongo que se despertó y te dejó cuidando de mi" el búho ulula a manera de confirmar sus palabras.

Harry se recuesta de nuevo, coloca sus vendadas manos sobre su rostro, deslizándolas de arriba abajo a manera de despejar sus nervios, después de hacerlo le habla al ave: "Tengo miedo Hedwig" deja escapar el aliento "no de Voldemort y sus seguidores, no de los Weasley, ni de la orden o del Ministerio" se sienta de nuevo, busca sus lentes en la mesilla de noche y se los coloca como puede, observa en uno de los estantes del cuarto una foto muggle de la joven bruja con sus padres "tengo miedo de perderla, sé que debo alejarla de mi, pero no puedo vivir sin Hermione Granger en mi vida" sonríe irónicamente "es como sí un dementor se comiera mi alma" quitándose las cubiertas de las piernas se levanta, camina hacia afuera de la habitación, mientras lo hace dice: "vamos Hedwig, tenemos una damisela a quién cuidar" le hace una seña con su mano para que el búho se pose sobre su hombro, el ave se monta en su hombro y ulula, Harry suspira y habla: "espero que Crooshansk este con Mione, protegiéndola mientras dormía" salen de la habitación hacia las escaleras.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Después que sus padres le alimentaron, Hermione estaba sentada en la sala junto a su gato, frente a la TV, disque observando comiquitas y bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja, en realidad se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos: _"¿Qué sucede mis padres creen que tengo 5 años? Encerrándose en el estudio y dejándome viendo tele, algo extraño pasa, eso se nota a simple vista"_ toma el control del TV y cambia de canal, suspira _"¿Cómo llegaron a ser los nuevos tutores y guardianes de Harry? Sirius lleva casi dos años muerto, sólo sí fuese la última voluntad del director eso sería lo correcto, pero lo dudo después de todo, Dumbledore sabia jugar bien sus cartas y Harry quedaría bajo la tutela de los Weasley_ " toma un sorbo de la bebida _"a no ser que mis padres hayan decidido actuar en contra de los Dursley y lograron obtener la custodia de Harry en el mundo muggle y la profesora Mcgonagall les ayudó en el mágico"_ sacude su cabeza a manera de despejar su mente _"Santo Dios que lío tengo en mi cabeza"_ toma otro trago _"espero que sea eso y no otra cosa más confusa"_ mira a su mascota y le habla: "sé que Harry te ordenó cuidarme y porqué?" el felino le mira y maúlla, la castaña coloca su bebida en la mesilla de al lado, le acaricia con la punta de sus dedos y habla: "no estaba totalmente dormida cuando él les contó lo sucedido con Snape en la Torre del reloj, ya entendí su extraño comportamiento de ayer en la enfermería" Crookshanks ronronea a manera de asombro, la castaña continúa "así que soy la persona más importante en su vida" deja de acariciar a la mascota, suspira profundo "y él de la mía" escucha los pasos del azabache bajando las escaleras, sonríe y le dice: "estoy aquí Harry" le guiña el ojo al gato a manera de sellar su secreto.

El azabache, que había dejado salir a su búho, entra y observa a su amiga acompañada de su gato, piensa: _"Todo va como lo planeamos"_ se acerca a ella sentándose a su lado derecho, seguidamente la castaña rodea su musculoso brazo con el suyo, le mira a los ojos y le sonríe, el chico de ojos esmeralda le besa la coronilla de su cabeza, le devuelve la sonrisa, mirándole a sus orbes castaños, suavemente habla: "¿Cómo te sientes?" observa sus carnosos labios rosados deseando probarlos.

Hermione: "Mejor" observa su golpeado rostro, enseria el suyo, frunce el ceño "mira como quedaste, no debiste pelearte con Ron" suelta a Harry y se levanta de su puesto, el azabache le mira molestó, ella se gira para darle la cara "sé que lo hiciste por defenderme pero él es tu ami…"

Fue interrumpida por el joven mago diciéndole molesto: "Ese desgraciado dejó de ser mi amigo en el mismo instante que te maltrató en la sala común" se para del sofá, la castaña al verle furioso y oírlo se sorprendió, Harry continuo: "Ron Weasley nunca fue nuestro amigo, un amigo jamás utilizaría la poción de amor para que te enamores de él" la joven bruja tragó en seco, él se acerca a ella y sigue: "jamás te llamaría mentiroso y lo hizo cuando el cáliz sacó mi nombre" Hermione sólo asiente, Harry deteniéndose enfrente de ella con su cuerpo casi rozando el suyo, inclinando su rostro hasta dejarlo cerca del suyo y observando sus orbes castaños habla: "jamás te violaría, como lo pretendía hacer él" suspira, con voz ronca y tenebrosa termina: "créeme que sí lo hubiera hecho, Tom Riddle y todo el mundo mágico se iban a la mierda porque sólo viviría para matar a Ron con mis propias manos" respiraba con rabia "acabaría con su familia y con quien se interpusiera en mi camino para impedirlo, lo juro" suaviza la voz "me dolió el alma ver esos golpes que te dejó" sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

Hermione aún conmocionada por las palabras de su amigo, coloca sus manitas sobre sus pectorales y habla: "Entendí tu punto de vista" siente las manos del azabache en su cintura, ella siente su corazón acelerarse, desliza las suyas hasta sus hombros "entiéndeme Harry nunca te había visto tan furioso con una persona, especialmente con Ron" el chico de ojos esmeralda envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura pegándole totalmente a su cuerpo, la castaña se levanta de puntillas "siempre le perdonabas y justificabas su comportamiento" envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole un abrazo estrangulador apoyando el rostro del mago en su hombro, susurra en su oído: "desde anoche se nos han revelado cosas que jamás hubiésemos creído sí nunca las hubiésemos visto, me sentí traicionada y utilizada por quienes creí mis amigos" acariciaba sus desordenados cabellos con sus dedos "ahora no sé qué pensar"

Harry le devuelve el abrazo de la misma manera, experimentaba que los vellos de su piel se erizaban al sentir sus suaves caricias en su cuero cabelludo, cierra sus ojos y susurra: "Dios Mione casi te pierdo por las perversas manipulaciones de Dumbledore" los abre "también me siento engañado y traicionado por ellos y lo peor no sé porqué lo hacen"

Hermione deshace el abrazo, vuelve a sus pies, mirándole dice: "Nunca me hubieras perdido, sabes que buscaría la manera de ayudarte, aunque te negaras aceptar mi ayuda" muerde su labio inferior "todas esas respuestas la tiene la profesora Mcgonagall" escucha el crujido del estómago de Harry, el chico le mira apenado, la joven bruja le sonríe, guiñándole el ojo dice: "vamos a prepararte algo de comer" le toma del brazo y se lo lleva a la cocina.

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Jane, Richard, Minerva y Amapola, estaban en el estudio conversando acerca de cómo le iban a contar la verdad a los adolescentes.

Minerva sentada en la poltrona decía: "Señores Granger sé de su temor por la reacción de los chicos" lleva sus manos hasta las sienes masajeándolas "debemos de ser cautelosos con lo que vayamos a decir en especial con Harry" quita sus manos "Jane pienso que entre ambas podemos contarle todo"

Richard dudoso habla: ¡Harry solamente! Hermione tiene su carácter" ve a su mujer "amor gracias a Dios que tu sabes como calmarla"

Jane observándolo habla: "Después te quejas de que la niña sea poco comunicativa contigo" él se pone molesto iba a replicar pero la dentista le silencia diciendo: "me rehúso a discutir sobre eso" ve a Mcgonagall "tranquila Minerva todo saldrá bien, por supuesto que ambas podemos, después de todo conocíamos a Lilly mejor que su familia"

Minerva asiente sonriente: "Eso es cierto" mira a la medimago "por favor Poppy ten preparado el botiquín de primeros auxilios mágicos"

Amapola abre su bolso y extrae una pequeña caja con un movimiento de su varita lo lleva hasta su tamaño normal, lo coloca a un lado de su puesto y dice: "No creo que sea necesario, igual todo está listo, sólo faltan los chicos"

Jane se levanta del sofá diciendo: "Iré por ellos"

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Harry comía su emparedado mientras observaba a Hermione prepararle una merengada de chocolate, el azabache estaba contemplando el cuerpo de su amiga, pues iba vestida con una dormilona blanca con barras de chocolate que le llegaba unos diez centímetros antes de sus rodillas dejando al descubierto sus aporcelanadas piernas, sus caderas se habían formado lo suficiente dándole un contorno sensual a su humanidad, su trasero era proporcionado acorde a su estilizada figura, por último sus rizos castaños se habían suavizado dejándole sólo suaves ondulaciones a sus largos cabellos, el azabache pensó: _"Se ha vuelto una chica muy atractiva"_ muerde un pedazo de sándwich _"tengo suerte al ser su amigo"_ suspira profundo _"aunque deseo ser algo más"_ continúa con su comida.

La castaña se da la vuelta y le coloca el vaso de la bebida a un lado de su plato y habla: "Tal y como a usted le gusta señor Potter" sentándose en la silla frente a él "espero que sea suficiente dos sándwiches y un vaso de merengada" le sonríe y guiña el ojo "tienes que sanar rápido"

El azabache le devuelve la sonrisa se inclina hacia el vaso, posa su boca en el pitillo absorbe un trago de la bebida, mirándole dice: "Es usted más que eficiente señorita Granger, cortarme en trocitos mis emparedados y colocarle una pajilla a mi merengada no tiene precio, por supuesto que es suficiente" le guiña el ojo "aunque prefiero que me alimentes como lo hiciste en Howarts, eso ayudará a mi rápida recuperación"

La castaña sonriente se levanta de su puesto camina hacia él, mientras lo hacía el azabache se gira para darle la cara, abre sus brazos y piernas para recibirla entre ellos; ella llega a su destino e inmediatamente él le rodea la cintura con sus entonados brazos, Hermione mirándole a sus orbes esmeralda, toma con su mano derecha un trozo del plato y lo alimenta posando su mano izquierda alrededor de su hombro derecho; Harry mirándole a sus ojos recibe el bocado feliz.

La castaña le ve comer y dice: "A qué hora llegará la profesora Mcgonagall, debemos saber qué sucedió después que salimos de Howarts"

Harry tragando su bocado, habla: "En realidad pienso que continuaron con lo planificado por Dumbledore" suspira "informaron al mundo mágico la muerte del Director de la escuela y nuestra salida de Howarts" recibe otro bocado.

Hermione asiente, muerde su labio inferior, dice: "Eso es cierto, en estos momentos deben preguntarse dónde estarás" le pasa la merengada, el azabache bebe, ella sigue: "la ODF también debe estar buscándonos en especial Molly Weasley" coloca el vaso en la mesa "ellos querrán tu custodia, lo primero será enviarte a casa de tus tíos como siempre y luego llevarte a la Madriguera para protegerte de Voldemort" le pasa otro bocado.

Harry rechaza su comida y habla: "No iré a ninguna parte sin ti" suspira "somos familia"

La castaña abre su boca para hablar pero es silenciada por la abertura de la puerta y aparición de Jane, quien al ver a su hija en brazos del azabache, pensó: _"Richard no tolerará esos acercamientos entre ellos, luego de decirles todo hablaré con Hermione"_ les mira sería y habla: "¿Terminaste de comer Harry?" el chico asiente afirmativamente, ella continúa: "Mcgonagall está esperándolos en el estudio"

 ** _LA VERDAD OCULTA_**

Minerva y Amapola estaban sentadas frente a la chimenea hablando mientras esperaban, por su parte, Richard se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana observando el paisaje y pensando: _"Este es el final de mi vida como un simple mortal"_ se reacomoda en su puesto _"cada segundo que pasa me siento entre la espada y la pared"_ empuña sus manos _"tengo miedo de perderlas; de haber sabido que llegaría a amar a Jane con todo mi ser y traer al mundo a nuestra hija, no hubiese aceptado esta misión"_ es traído a la realidad por el sonido de la puerta.

Jane entra acompañada de los jóvenes, camina donde estaban las brujas y les dice: "Bien podemos hablar" dirige su mirada a donde estaba su esposo y con sólo verle el rostro supo que él tenía miedo y angustia, pensó: _"desde que todo esto empezó Richard ha estado retraído y nervioso cómo sí le preocupara algo"_ levanta su mano derecha y le hace seña para que se acerque a ella, él obedece levantándose de su puesto camina hacia ella, le abraza como si no hubiera un mañana, Jane le corresponde, luego Richard le susurra: "te amo Jane Watson, pase lo que pase no lo dudes ni un segundo, tu y Hermione son lo más importante en mi vida" le da un suave beso en los labios, se aleja de ella sentándose de nuevo frente a la ventana, dejándola más confundida que nunca.

Hermione viendo la interacción entre sus padres, pensó: _"Honestamente mis padres ocultan algo muy grave"_ luego mira la cara de preocupación de Minerva _"Dios esto no pinta nada bien"_ muerde su labio inferior _"sólo espero que la profesora Mcgonagall nos aclare toda esta intriga que hay alrededor de Harry"_

Harry observando todo, traga en seco, ve hacia su amiga, quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, acerca su mano a la de ella rozando sus dedos con la punta de los suyos, ella sale de sus divagaciones, la castaña le mira a sus orbes esmeralda, el azabache le sonríe y dice: "Estamos juntos en esto" la castaña le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente.

Minerva viendo a los presentes dice: "Señor Potter, señorita Granger" señala el sofá frente a la mesilla "tomen asiento" los jóvenes obedecen a la profesora, ella continúa: "como les había dicho en Howarts, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar" cierra los ojos, toma aliento, los abre y continua: "sé que ustedes saben que nada es lo que parece ¿cierto?" los jóvenes desconcertados asienten, la profesora sigue: "anoche con la muerte del Director cambiaron algunas cosas" dirige su mirada hacia el azabache "estamos al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en la Torre del reloj y haremos lo posible por protegerle" le da una breve mirada a Hermione dándole a entender que sabía sobre la advertencia de Snape, vuelve su vista hacia él "señor Potter estamos en el mismo bando, confíe en nosotros"

Harry impactado y desconfiado por lo dicho por Mcgonagall, frunce el ceño y habla: "Deme una razón para hacerlo" siente la mano de la castaña sobre su hombro, ambos se miran por unos segundos y asienten.

Hermione dirige su mirada hacia la profesora, rompe su silencio diciendo: "¿Usted sabía la verdad sobre Dumbledore y sus planes?" la bruja asiente, la castaña se llena de ira y continúa: "¿desde cuándo?" siente lo tenso que se puso el azabache al ver la respuesta de Mcgonagall, la castaña le masajea su hombro para calmarlo.

Minerva observa toda la interacción de los jóvenes en silencio, pensó: _"Esto no será fácil"_ toma aliento y habla: "quince días después de la muerte de Lilly, cuando recibí una carta de ella…"

Es interrumpida por el azabache quien le dirigía una mirada furiosa y grita iracundo: "¿PORQUÉ NO HIZO NADA PARA EVITARLO? FUE CÓMPLICE DE ESE MALNACIDO VIEJO, ADEMÁS DEJÓ QUE SUFRIERA AL LADO DE LOS DURSLEY ¿CÓMO COÑOS ME PIDE QUE CONFÍE EN USTED?" siente como fluye su magia sin poder evitarlo, haciendo temblar todo en el estudio y cortándole la respiración a Minerva, quien le miraba asombrada y nerviosa.

Hermione al ver todo, inmediatamente supo que era magia involuntaria, saltó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del azabache, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, mirándole a sus orbes esmeralda suavemente le habla: "Harry cálmate" enseguida él le mira a sus ojos castaños, todo se detiene, escuchan a la bruja tomando aire, Hermione siente los brazos de Harry rodearle su cintura, ella le acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares, continúa: "debe de haber una razón para que la profesora Mcgonagall no tomara cartas en el asunto ¿sí?" él asiente dejando escapar el aire que había contenido, la castaña le da un suave beso en la frente, mirándole de nuevo dice: "estamos juntos en esto" el azabache sólo la estrecha contra su cuerpo apoyando su rostro en su pecho, cierra sus ojos, suspira profundo oliendo su aroma para calmar su ira, Hermione rodea su cuello con sus brazos, apoya su barbilla en su cabeza, acaricia su cuero cabelludo con sus dedos a manera de relajarlo "todo esto terminará pronto"

Harry aparta su rostro mirándole a sus orbes castaños le habla: "Eso espero" ambos se quedan observando sus ojos en silencio.

Jane, Richard y Amapola se sorprendieron al ver como todas las cosas de la habitación comenzaron a vibrar como si fuera un terremoto y a Minerva casi asfixiada, pero lo más asombroso fue ver a la castaña calmar la furia del azabache en segundos.

Jane pensó: _"Hermione es la única que lo mantiene en sus cávales, también es su debilidad"_ mira a su esposo con el ceño fruncido _"¡Dios! Richard no soportará tenerlo en casa, después de todo Harry está enamorado de mi hija y ella de él aunque ambos no se hayan percatado de sus sentimientos"_ se acerca a él y le toma su mano.

Richard molesto pensó: _"Tom tenía razón Potter tiene un punto débil, igual que su madre"_ empuña sus manos _"¡maldita sea! Tuvo que ser mi hija"_ suspira profundo _"lo que más lamento es que cuando sepan la verdad lamentaran haberse conocido"_ siente la mano de su mujer tomar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos, él le mira, suspira _"¡por todos los cielos! Hoy me voy de esta casa Jane no me perdonará"_

Amapola corrió hasta donde Minerva, examinándole con su varita le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?" la mujer asiente, la medimago continúa "debemos apurarnos antes que vengan del Ministerio" termina su revisión.

Minerva asiente saca un pequeño pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica, seca el sudor de su rostro y dice: "Tranquila Poppy 'el cuervo' puso salas que protegen está casa del Ministerio" toma aliento, mira a los jóvenes y les habla: "señor Potter, señorita Granger debemos continuar, aún falta información que deben saber"

Los jóvenes salen de su momento y le miran, Hermione toda avergonzada vuelve a colocarse en su puesto y dice: "Puede continuar" envuelve su brazo alrededor de el del azabache para mantenerlo calmado; Harry siente a la castaña, le mira unos segundos, sólo asiente y luego observa a Mcgonagall suspicazmente y dice: "No ande por las ramas y vaya directo al grano"

Minerva armada de valor continúa: "Ante todo le digo señor Potter que como le había dicho la señorita Granger, había una razón" mira a Jane cómo dándole la señal para comenzar su charla, la dentista asiente y se acerca a donde está ella, la bruja continúa: "todo comenzó desde mucho antes de la guerra con Grindelwalt y fue por conservar la raza mágica pura, cosa que me parece una soberana idiotez" se levanta de su sitio y camina en círculos "pero por designios divinos la magia también fue un don recibido por personas que en nada provenían de familias mágicas, brujos de primera generación que fueron, son y serán más poderosos que los puros de sangre" escucha el resoplido rabioso del azabache y le mira.

Harry molesto habla: "Le dije que fuera directo al grano no que me diera una clase de historia" siente un suave apretón en su brazo gira su rostro para ver a su castaña mirándole suplicante, él le dice: "estoy cansado de tanto misterio y habladurías" vuelve a ver a Minerva "anoche el que consideraba mi mejor amigo, se quitó la careta, maltrató a Mione y luego intentó abusar de ella, esta mañana la golpeó en el comedor y por último cuando íbamos de camino a su oficina escuchamos a Tonks y Hagrid hablando de…" le contó todo lo que dijeron "…lo único que tengo claro es que me querían separar de Hermione a toda costa y robarse mi dinero para usarlo en pro de mantener la pureza de sangre, así que le exijo que sea directa y hable sin rodeos"

Minerva suspiró profundo y habló: "Está bien, con respecto a lo ocurrido con la señorita Granger estamos enterados de cómo ocurrieron los hechos" sentándose de nuevo "Amelia

Bones que es una de los nuestros se encargará personalmente del asunto; ahora bien como usted lo desea voy a ser directa" toma aliento "el verdadero plan de Dumbledore era absorber el núcleo mágico de los hijos de muggle transferirlo a los puros de sangre y eliminar al muggle y toda raza que no sea pura"

Harry confundido traga en seco, mira a Hermione por unos instantes luego ella asiente y habla: "La única manera de hacerlo es por el matrimonio, es decir sí uno muere su pareja tiene el poder de absorber la magia del otro sí lo desea" Mcgonagall asiente, la chica continúa: "lo que significa que Howarts era el lugar perfecto para encontrar a esas personas por eso Dumbledore era director" sentía su furia fluir "lo que significa que…" el azabache finaliza "…el desgraciado de Albus te quería casar con Ron para absorber tu poder mágico y a mi con Giny para robarme mi dinero" mira a Minerva "¿eso fue lo que hizo con mamá, correcto profesora?"

Minerva asiente y dice: "A buen entendedor pocas palabras, con lo que no contaba Albus era que Lilly por ser una bruja inteligente descubriera sus planes, sumado a eso salió embarazada, apareció Voldemort y todo lo que vino después" ve a Jane unos segundos, acción que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos de la castaña, Minerva vuelve su vista al azabache "pero tu madre tenía un plan, ella sabía que iba a morir y debía dejarte en buenas manos que por supuesto no era Sirius Black, mucho menos Petunia, así que fue a Gringotts a redactar y autenticar un testamento de sangre quitándole toda autoridad a James Potter sobre su hijo, en el dejaba a su mejor amiga…"

Hermione al escuchar a la profesora y ver las señales con su madre resolvió el asunto en su cabeza, se levanta bruscamente e interrumpe a la bruja diciendo: "Me siento utilizada y manipulada" mira a su progenitora con furia "en especial por ti ¿qué me ocultas?" siente al azabache pararse a su lado "¿conociste a Lilly Evans en el pasado?" Harry le susurra: "Mione ¿qué sucede?" ella le responde sin apartar la vista de su madre: "que Jane Watson y Lilly Evans fueron amigas ¿es verdad mamá?" siente ardor en sus ojos y sus piernas debilitarse.

Jane resignada y dolida habla: "Nos conocimos desde niñas en la escuela y nuestra amistad perduró hasta su muerte" siente la presencia de Richard a su lado tomándole su mano "nada había cambiado hasta que nació Harry" mira al azabache "James le prohibió verme, nunca te conocí, confirmé que eras el hijo de mi amiga el día que nos conocimos en el callejón Diagon, tienes sus ojos" vuelve su vista a la castaña "nunca te revele la verdad porque le hice un juramento inquebrantable a Lilly para protegerte a ti y a Richard, esa fue la última vez que nos vimos…"

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Jane llevaba un vestido colorido acorde con la estación de verano, se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque en sus brazos cargaba a su bebé dormida, observaba a unos niños jugando con una pelota, unas niñas saltando a la cuerda y otros infantes en los juegos, sonríe y le dice a su niña: "Así te veré dentro de poco jugando con Harry" le besa en la frente "cuando sean grandes te cuidará cómo un león" luego mira su reloj en la muñeca, suspira y habla: "¡Dios! ¿porqué tardan tanto?" levanta su vista y se encuentra con su amiga pelirroja caminando hacia ella vestida de negro como si fuera a un funeral, venía sola y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, rápidamente se levanta y va a su encuentro al estar frente a Lilly, le habla: "¿Qué sucede Lil? ¿dónde está Harry? ¿fue Potter?"_

 _Lilly asiente y se suelta en llanto diciendo: "Me prohibió volverte a ver y que conocieras a Harry" toma aliento "sí no lo hago me quita a mi niño, dice que soy una bruja y tengo que olvidarme del mundo muggle" Jane como puede le abraza y la lleva a sentarse en la banca, Lilly extiende sus brazos "puedo cargar a mi ahijada" la dentista se la sede, la bruja acaricia y besa a Hermione, ella continúa: "¡Dios eres puro Watson!" suspira con melancolía "es la primera y última vez que te veo preciosa, aunque no te bautice seré tu madrina" le sonríe "me hubiese gustado que Harry y tu crecieran juntos él sería tu hermano mayor" le besa de nuevo "debo protegerte corazón, a mami y a papi" mira a los ojos de su amiga "hagamos un juramento inquebrantable sólo así nadie les hará daño" Jane asiente en silencio._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

La castaña tenía sentimientos encontrados desde rabia, impotencia, tristeza, hasta compasión, deseaba salir de allí, se sienta tratando de asimilar la historia y atar cabos; el azabache estaba anonadado y confundido, siente a su amiga sentarse y hace lo mismo, le pasa su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, observa a Jane y Mcgonagall con suspicacia.

Jane con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas decía: "Desde ese día nunca supe de ella hasta que mi niña me contó la historia de su amigo Harry Potter" ve al azabache "con ello me enteré de la trágica muerte de mi amiga y está mañana me dijeron que Lilly me dejó como tu guardián y tutor en el mundo mágico y muggle hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad" frunce el ceño "un momento es por eso que no me cuadraba la amistad de Hermione y Harry" mira a Mcgonagall "según mis cálculos Harry es un año mayor que Hermione ¿Por qué es viceversa?"

Los jóvenes sorprendidos se miran en silencio unos segundos y luego ven a Mcgonagall de forma interrogante.

Minerva con cansancio y resignación habla: "Para que seguir callando, si casi todas las cartas están en la mesa" mira a Richard, luego a Amapola y por último a Jane diciéndole: "conocí a su hija una semana antes de la muerte de Lilly" toma aliento a manera de tomar fuerzas "ella misma me apareció en su habitación después de descubrir el verdadero linaje de la niña" mira a Richard con desprecio haciendo que el dentista palideciera y se alejara de su esposa, la bruja vuelve su vista a Jane que estaba confundida por la acción de su esposo y Minerva, quien continúa: "pero como me lo dijo Lilly, no me corresponde a mí revelar esa verdad" dirige su vista a los jóvenes "esa noche era nuestra cena semanal…"

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Ambas brujas aparecen en la habitación frente a la cuna, la pequeña al sentir su presencia se despierta, Lilly se inclina, sonriéndole toma a la castaña entre sus brazos, besa su cabecita y se la enseña a Minerva, la pelirroja le dice: "Mi ahijada Hermione Jane Watson"_

 _Mcgonagall observa a la pequeña, sonríe y habla: "Es hermosa" extiende sus brazos "¿puedo?" Lily se la entrega, la bruja la arrulla y dice: "tienes razón es igual a su madre, sólo sus ojos son de Richard" suspira con tristeza "es lamentable que sea hija de quien es"_

 _Lilly con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas dice: "Todos los miércoles después de nuestra cena vengo a verla y juego un ratito, sé que le dije a Jane que debíamos separarnos para siempre pero no puedo, es mi hermana y debo cuidarlas" deja escapar el llanto "y ahora que sé de dónde viene Richard y porqué se casó con Jane debo mantener más distancia" suspira con alivio "gracias a Dios que Hermione es 100% muggle" cae de rodillas al suelo y tapa su rostro con sus manos "ese matrimonio con Jane es por mi culpa si algo le sucede…" quita las manos del rostro, mira a la profesora "no sabes cuanto deseo volver en el tiempo y rechazar la carta de Howarts así no hubiese metido a Jane y su bebé en esta guerra absurda, de lo único que no me arrepiento es de tener a mi hijo, mis amigos y conocer lo hermosas y buenas que son las criaturas mágicas"_

 _Minerva coloca a Hermione en su cuna y se arrodilló al lado de Lilly abrazándole le dice: "Oh mi niña, tu no sabías, nada es tu culpa" siente el abrazo de la pelirroja, ella continúa: "ser bruja es un don bueno, eres excelente como medimago e inefable, además nadie sabía de los macabros planes de Dumbledore y Voldemort"_

 _Lilly deja de abrazar a Minerva, le mira seria y habla: "Júrame que sí muero cuidarás de Jane y la bebé, que harás lo imposible por protegerlas de todo aquel que se atreva a hacerles daño, ellas y Harry son mi familia"_

 _Minerva suspira profundo y le dice: "Lo juro por mi vida y mi magia que las protegeré"_

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

"…así que hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para protegerlas" toma aliento "la verdad es que Hermione tiene 15 años, el 19 de septiembre cumplirá sus 16" se escuchan tres exclamaciones.

Jane: "¡Quién demonios es mi marido! ¿Porqué cambiaron la edad de mi niña?"

Hermione: "¡Han manipulado la memoria de mis padres"

Harry: "¿Qué clase de personas son? Que hacen lo que les da la gana con los demás"

Amapola levantándose de su puesto rompe su silencio: "Richard es el único que puede explicarle sus motivos, como lo dijo mi amiga, además en estos momentos es nuestro turno de contar nuestra verdad" mirando a todos, quienes escuchaban en silencio "esa noche cuando Minerva conoció a la bebé aún no aparecía su nombre en el libro de Howarts" se coloca al lado de Minerva.

Mcgonagall mira a Hermione y continúa: "Como lo dije anteriormente, esa noche nos enteramos de su linaje y Lilly me hizo jurarle que le cuidaría y protegería a toda costa, así lo hice, coloqué a un guardián que me mantuviera informada de ustedes, a veces aparecía en su habitación para verle, hasta que seis meses después apareció su nombre en el libro de Howarts, fue su primer acto de magia involuntaria" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "en nuestras estadísticas por cada doscientos cincuenta niños que aparecen en el libro el mismo día que nacen, sólo uno aparece cuando hace su primer acto de magia involuntaria" deja escapar sus lágrimas "y tú mi niña eres ese uno"

Amapola posa su mano en el hombro de la profesora dándole un suave apretón y continúa: "Recuerdo que llegaste a la enfermería muy preocupada y angustiada, me contaste todo" ve a los dos adolescentes "y le sugerí que cambiara la edad de la niña para que cuando entrara en Howarts fuera al mismo tiempo que Harry y así cuidáramos de ambos niños" sonríe irónicamente "pero no contábamos que estudiarían en la misma casa y se hicieran buenos amigos, fue un detalle que pasamos por alto" respira profundo "sin intención rompimos un juramento"

Minerva se levanta, seca sus lágrimas y dirige su vista hacia Richard "Después de enterarnos, Lilly pensó que lo mejor era alejar a Harry de usted" mira a Jane "eso incluía cualquier contacto contigo y la niña" se le quebrantó la voz "le dolía en el alma hacer ese sacrificio, pero tenía que protegerlos a usted y a los jóvenes" miró al dentista con furia "además Richard le amenazó para que no te dijera nada" dejándose caer en el sillón "eso fue un golpe bajo que le consumió parte de su alma" lloraba desconsoladamente.

Harry aún estupefacto miraba a todos en la habitación, cuando posa sus ojos en la castaña le ve sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, además sentía como temblaba con sus silenciosos sollozos, pero lo más asombroso es que estaba en modo análisis intentando asimilar y comprender todo, el azabache sólo la estrecha contra su costado dándole apoyo, pensó: _"¡Es increíble que por una creencia le manipulen la vida a una persona, es cierto lo que dijo mamá ser mago es una desgracia"_ es interrumpido por los fuertes pasos de la señora Granger.

Por su lado, Jane cómo digna madre de la castaña, había atado los cabos sueltos después de escuchar a las brujas se acerca a su marido, quien con solo ver la furia en sus ojos, supo que estaba descubierto, la dentista con todas sus fuerzas le propina una bofetada y le grita: "ERES UN MAGO FIEL SEGUIDOR DEL SEÑOR OSCURO Y ME HAS MENTIDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS" con sus manos empuñadas golpea su pecho "HACIÉNDOTE EL IDIOTA QUE NO CONOCÍA NADA DEL MUNDO MÁGICO CUANDO LO CONOCÍAS MEJOR QUE YO" sentía el ardor en sus ojos, le propina otro golpe y continúa: "AHORA COMPRENDO EL PORQUÉ TE MANTUVISTE LEJOS DE MI HIJA CADA VEZ QUE TENÍA EPISODIOS DE MAGIA INVOLUNTARIA Y DECÍAS QUE ERA MEJOR ESTAR LEJOS DE LILLY" dejando escapar sus lágrimas se aleja de él "eres un cobarde me separaste de mi amiga usando quién sabe qué artimaña" se acerca a la puerta y abriéndola le dice: "lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo y te prohíbo acercarte a mis hijos"

Richard con lágrimas en sus ojos, negaba con su cabeza y le dice: "No soy un mago, soy un muggle al 100% como mi madre, sólo mi padre es mago y mestizo, así que según él, yo tenía todo para ser un muggle" mira a su hija que le miraba como si fuera un desconocido "soy tu padre y te amo, eres mi bebé" luego a Jane "como lo dijo la señora Pomfrey es hora de que escuches mi verdad…" pero es interrumpido por la castaña con voz fría diciéndole: "Lo sé todo ¿Richard Granger o Tom Ridley hijo?" el dentista al oírla sintió su corazón saltar.

Jane abre su boca del asombro, exclamó: "¿Ese es su linaje?" ve a las brujas mayores y estás asienten, mira a su hija cae de rodillas al suelo dejando escapar el llanto susurra: "perdóname cariño" solloza en silencio.

Harry observando la palidez de Richard y la reacción de Jane dice: "¡No puede ser!" siente que la castaña se aleja de él, dirige su vista hacia ella y se encuentra con sus orbes castaños viéndole con dolor, Hermione le dice: "Lo siento tanto Harry" el azabache niega con su cabeza abre su boca para hablar pero la joven rápidamente se levanta de su puesto camina hasta su padre y le habla: "Acabas de decir que tu padre es un mestizo" sentía lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas "Tom Riddle es mestizo, eres 7 años mayor que mamá" se traga el nudo de su garganta "tu edad coincide con la de un hijo de Riddle, ahora no mientas y dime la verdad" camina hasta su madre se arrodilla frente a ella, tomándole sus manos entre las suyas le dice: "nada tengo que perdonarte, fuiste una víctima de la guerra entre Voldemort y Dumbledore, al igual que Lilly" suspira y con voz entrecortada dice: "para papá soy una consecuencia solamente" mirándole a sus ojos "¿para ti?"

Jane le da un abrazo estrangulador y le dice: "Eres mi bebé, duélale a quien le duela y nadie me separará de ti, además también eres víctima de esa maligna guerra" siente que su hija le abraza como refugiándose en sus brazos, Jane mirando a Richard con desprecio "dinos toda la verdad" continua consolando a la castaña.

Richard levanta sus manos a manera de rendición, asiente y habla: "Soy el único y verdadero hijo de Tom Marvolo Riddle" baja sus manos "mi nombre de pila es Richard Daniel Granger Radcliffe" ve lo destrozada que estaban Jane y Hermione al enterarse de todo, él deseando ir a consolarles, continúa: "recibí los apellidos mis padrinos quienes me adoptaron, mamá murió al día siguiente de haber nacido" intentó acercarse pero Jane levantó una de sus manos para que se detuviera, él cae de rodillas frente a ellas y sigue: "Tom se entera de mi existencia porque vio mi nombre en el árbol genealógico que tenía dibujado en su diario mágico" deja escapar sus lágrimas "con la única diferencia que mi apellido era Riddle Austen y que era squip, así que sin importarle movió cielo y tierra para encontrarme" se arastra letamente hacia ellas "me conoció cuando tenía 10 años, desde ese instante siempre estuvo presente en mi vida, él me dijo quien era y me educó para ser un militar cómo él, nunca me ocultó nada y me dejó trabajar con él a defender su causa" mira a su esposa "acercarme a ti y vigilarte fue mi última misión" extiende su mano para tocar la espalda de su hija.

Hermione siente la mano de su padre e inmediatame se gira y le dice: "No me toques" levantándose sale corriendo del estudio, inmediatamente el azabache sale detrás de ella dejando a las brujas que lo llamaban.

 **TBC**

¿Y bien, qué les pareció?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Minerva después de la salida intempestiva de Hermione y Harry se disponía a alcanzar a los jóvenes pero fue detenida por Jane, quien le dijo: "No tiene que preocuparse mi hija no saldrá de esta casa"

Minerva frunce el ceño y pregunta: "¿Cómo lo sabe? Allí afuera pueden estar los mortífagos y la Orden buscándoles" cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho "es muy peligroso que anden por allí solos y sin sus varitas"

Jane responde: "Porque conozco lo precavida que es mi hija" con tono de reclamo: "además no me venga hablar de varitas recuerde que por ser menores de edad tienen prohibido hacer magia fuera de Howarts" suspira cansinamente "en el jardín trasero hay una casa del árbol, es allí a donde se dirige" luego observó con furia a Richard y le dijo con odio: "sé que omitiste los detalles morbosos de tu misión por mi hija" miro a las brujas "vamos a hablar en mi habitación, por favor búsquenme cuando los chicos regresen" mira a su esposo "sígueme" sale de la biblioteca.

Richard le miraba dolido, suspiró y salió detrás de ella, dejando a las brujas en el estudio, subió las escaleras, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta se detuvo allí y vio a su mujer observando por la ventana a la espera de él, se apoya en el marco y le da una mirada a toda la habitación posando sus ojos en su lecho matrimonial, suspiro profundo, le mira de nuevo y hablo: "De acuerdo ¿qué necesitas saber?"

La dentista se gira para verle y furiosa le dice: "¿Por qué tenías que acercarte a mí y vigilarme?" tenía sus manos empuñadas "¿qué le dijiste a Lilly para que se alejara de nosotras?" sentía en sus ojos el picor de las lágrimas.

Richard sólo asiente baja su cabeza derrotado y habla: "Papá sabía que tú eras la persona más importante para Lilly, eras uno de sus puntos débiles después de Harry y debía romperte, que no fueras nadie" toma aliento "y por último la amenace con matar a Hermione y decirte que ella lo había hecho con la maldición asesina y así volverte en contra de ella sí te decía la verdad acerca de mí, esa fue la causa para que se alejara de nuestra vida" sacude su cabeza con desesperación, se acerca a Jane "sé que hice mal al ocultarte la verdad, soy responsable de que tu amistad con Lilly se rompiera, también de dejarte sola con Hermione cuando se convirtió en bruja" levanta sus manos para tocarla, pero Jane da un paso hacia atrás, Richard baja sus manos a manera de rendición "te amo Watson, desde el primer día en que te conocí esa es mi única verdad" deja escapar sus lágrimas "tanto que le mentí a papá diciéndole que habías muerto cancelando mi misión de destruirte" cae de rodillas y suplica "fui un hombre feliz el día que te casaste conmigo y el nacimiento de mi princesa fue el mejor presente que me has dado" le mira desolado.

Jane sentía una furia infinita hacia Richard le da una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, estaba horrorizada por lo que le dijo y al mismo tiempo deseaba creerle, pues a pesar de todo aún lo amaba, pero su intuición materna, orgullo y terquedad le impedían ceder a sus sentimientos, niega con su cabeza, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas dice: "¿Cómo pretendes que te perdone? Tuviste muchos años y oportunidades de revelarme la verdad y nunca te atreviste por cobarde" retrocede hasta que sus piernas se topan con la cama "Vete Riddle no tenemos más nada que decirnos" se sienta "espera la llamada de mi abogado para que iniciemos el divorcio" se frotaba nerviosamente las manos en su regazo "la custodia total de Hermione es mía, tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi hija" Richard se levanta en silencio, asiente y se va derrotado, dejando a Jane llorando desconsolada.

 _ **LA VERDAD OCULTA**_

Hermione llegó a la casita del árbol que le habían construido sus padres como regalo de su sexto cumpleaños, desde ese día solía sumergirse en la fascinante lectura de sus libros y concentrarse en sus prácticas de yoga, pero esta vez no leería un increíble libro, ni haría yoga, esta vez huía de su nueva realidad, por sus venas corre la sangre de Tom Riddle nada más y nada menos que su abuelo.

La castaña cae de rodillas y deja escapar el llanto que había contenido con un grito desgarrador e inmediatamente con sus manos empuñadas golpea el suelo con todas sus fuerzas descargando la ira y frustración que sentía, en ese mismo instante su cerebro comienza a trabajar en una explicación: _"Soy familia del Señor Oscuro, esto es lo peor que pudo pasarme, nieta de un demonio que solo alberga odio en su corazón"_ golpeaba con más fuerza _"papá, ahora entiendo porque siempre insistías en que dejará Howarts y estudiara en Beauxbatons, cada año estabas en la cuerda floja"_ golpea de nuevo _"con cada revelación acerca de tu padre, estábamos más cerca de descubrir la verdad y tu como un cobarde escondiéndote detrás esa mascara de 'no me agrada la magia' puro teatro"_ puñetazos, llanto, puñetazos, llanto _"por eso cada vez que intentaba hablarte de magia o demostrarte un nuevo hechizo, decías que se lo mostrará a mamá, nunca me animabas a seguir haciendo magia, jamás me demostraste amor"_ golpes, golpes, golpes, grita con todas sus fuerzas: "¡JAMAS DEBÍ NACER!" posa sus mallugadas manos en su rostro,de repente es sacada de sus cavilaciones al sentir los fuertes brazos del azabache rodearle su cintura atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo y diciéndole: "Basta Mione, te estás haciendo daño" la castaña inmediatamente le empuja y sale de sus brazos diciéndole: "Déjame Harry, necesito estar sola" gatea hasta un rincón apoyándose en la pared "aléjate de mí, no ves que ahora soy tu enemiga" flexiona sus rodillas hasta llevarlas contra su pecho y rodearlas con sus brazos "desde hoy me veras como la nieta del asesino de tus padres" apoya su barbilla sobre sus rodillas "soy una aberración" deja escapar sus lágrimas.

Harry sentía su corazón romperse en pedazos al escuchar sus palabras, se arrastra hasta el otro extremo, le habla suave: "Jamás me iré de tu lado, nunca podré odiarte, eres mi mejor amiga y no me importa que seas una Riddle" sentándose al estilo indio, apoya su espalda contra la pared, observa lo rotas e hinchadas que se ven sus manos, busca a sus orbes castaños y expresa: "tú eres diferente, recuerda que por tus venas pasa la sangre de la mejor amiga de mi madre" siente el ardor en sus ojos "gracias a ella posees inteligencia, bondad, nobleza, valentía, lealtad y amor, eso demuestra que eres de alma pura e inquebrantable" siente un nudo formársele en su garganta "me tienes a mí, tu mejor amigo, Mione tu amistad es lo mejor que me ha pasado" intenta acercarse a ella, pero la chica se aleja, el azabache vuelve a su sitio le mira desafiante "no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti por un estúpido estado de sangre" le mira con intensidad y angustia pues teme que por su terquedad ella lo aleje de su lado "sí tu padre o tu abuelo intentan alejarte de mí lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por mantenerme a tu lado"

La castaña después de escucharle sentía el corazón latir a mil por horas gracias a su penetrante mirada esmeralda, además estaba asombrada porque el azabache conociendo su verdadero linaje, estaba aún a su lado, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, suspira profundo y habla: "Gracias Harry conocerte y ser tu amiga me sacó de mi autoexilio social, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado pero nuestros caminos deben separarse desde aquí" se pierde en esos ojos verdes que le suplican algo que ella no puede leer "estar a mi lado es un peligro inminente para ti"

Por su parte el azabache, sintiendo un gran dolor fluir desde lo más profundo de su ser y derretido en esos triste orbes castaños traga en seco, con voz quebrantada le habla con decisión: "Ya te lo dije no voy a renunciar a ti" deja escapar lágrimas, golpea con su vendada mano izquierda el suelo "me importa un carajo que tu compañía sea un peligro inminente para mí, es más voy a ser un peligro inminente si intentan alejarte de mí" inmediatamente siente gran dolor en su mano y un líquido caliente humedecer su vendaje y lo ve, sin importarle su sufrimiento mira a la castaña esperando una respuesta.

Hermione inmediatamente salta a su lado al verle sangre en sus vendas tomándole la mano le observa y habla angustiada: "Debemos regresar, llamar a la tía Lizy para que revise tu mano" el azabache quita bruscamente su mano de su agarre, le mira con furia y niega con su cabeza pues piensa que la chica ignoró su silenciosa interrogante, la castaña confundida por su acción frunce el ceño y le suplica: "por favor Harry necesitas…"

El niño que vivió interviene gritándole: "¡DEJAME EN PAZ!" se levanta camina dando vueltas como león enjaulado su respiración estaba acelerada, sentía toda la rabia, tristeza y frustración acumulada por lo que había expresado a su amiga sobre su amistad, así que sin más explota comenzando a patear con todas sus fuerzas las paredes de madera de la casita del árbol como un loco.

 _ **LA VERDAD OCULTA**_

En el estudio de los Grangers, Minerva camina de un lado a otro desesperada, por su parte Poppy observaba a Mcgonagall haciendo una brecha en el piso, rueda sus ojos y le habla: "Cálmate mujer son Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, esos dos saben cómo cuidarse con varita y sin varita" señala el sofá delante de ella "siéntate ellos no han salido de la casa solo están en el patio trasero" mira hacia el techo con tristeza y preocupación "honestamente por quien estoy realmente preocupada es por ellos" vuelve su vista a Mcgonagall que estaba sentada "Jane ama profundamente a Richard y él creo que también la ama"

Minerva resopla con furia y dice: "No Poppy, Richard se quedó con Jane por la niña, sabes muy bien cómo amenazó a Lilly" la medimago asiente con la cabeza "también, sabes cómo ella adoraba a esa niña" la galena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Minerva asiente y continua: "él estaba dispuesto a todo por el bien de Tom" se remueve con irritación en su asiento "eso demuestra que es digno hijo de su padre, no te dejes convencer por su actuación de Romeo"

La enfermera analizando la situación, habla: "Creo que todo eso que hizo con Lilly, lo hizo por temor a perder a Jane y a Hermione" se levanta, camina hasta la ventana "después de todo la señorita Granger es su hija y por lo que acabamos de presenciar, Richard adora a esa niña" se gira para ver a la profesora "en sus ojos pude ver el amor que siente por ellas, me atrevo a decir que hasta está dispuesto a morir por defenderlas" camina hacia su puesto se sienta "en fin sólo el tiempo nos dirá si él tiene la razón" mira su reloj "caramba son casi las 6:00 de la tarde y aún falta llevar a Harry y a Jane al banco para terminar de legalizar su custodia y ver la reacción de la Orden del Fénix cuando se enteren de todo"

Minerva sumida en sus pensamientos, asiente y susurra: "Tal vez tengas razón, el amor cambia a las personas, igual dudo del corazón de Richard" mira a Poppy "no hace falta ir a Gringotts, enviaré un mensaje al representante de las cuentas Evans para que nos diga a qué hora podemos llegar está noche" saca su varita del bolsillo de su túnica e invoca un patronus "listo, sólo nos queda esperar su respuesta" mirando con preocupación hacia arriba "deberíamos hablar con ella y consolarle" Poppy asiente, amabas mujeres se miran unos segundos, luego se levantan y se dirigen a buscar a la odontólogo.

Antes que las mujeres llegarán a la puerta, ésta es abierta por Elizabeth Holmes, quien al ver a Mcgonagall, le mira sorprendida y le dice: "¡Tía Minnie! ¿Explotó la bomba?" cierra la puerta detrás de ella "¿saben que soy su guardián?" camina y se sienta preocupada.

Minerva observando a su sobrina squip, le da un vistazo a Poppy, quien también le mira por unos segundos, la subdirectora suspira profundo y dirige su vista hasta la médico y le dice: "Aún no lo saben, pero pronto lo harán" camina hasta la ventana para ver cuando lleguen los jóvenes brujos "espero que estés preparada para afrontar su reacción" se gira y ve a Poppy "esperen aquí iré a buscar a Jane, aún tenemos secretos que revelarle sólo a ella" camina hasta la puerta y sale.

Elizabeth ve a la medimago, señalando el sofá "Siéntate tía Poppy la noche va a ser larga"

 _ **LA VERDAD OCULTA**_

Un cabizbajo Richard sale de su casa, caminaba por la acera sin rumbo fijo, sólo pensando: _"Ahora a donde carajos iré, volver a casa de mi padre imposible sí mis chicas se enteran jamás volverán a mi lado, además papá querrá conocer a mi princesa y eso no sucederá en esta vida ni en otra"_ se detiene mira a su alrededor _"debo protegerlas mi única misión en ésta vida es cuidar a mis chicas"_ siente lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas _"tiene razón Jane fui un cobarde debí confesarle todo, sí lo hubiese hecho hoy estuviéramos juntos y protegiendo a nuestra bebé"_ seca sus lágrimas y continúa su camino _"por ahora buscaré donde quedarme y…"_ fue interrumpido por el sonido de una aparición, dirige su vista al sitio y ve a Severus Snape el fiel lacayo de su padre, frunce el ceño "¿vienes por papá o por ser mi amigo?"

Snape le sonríe "Tu padre, ni siquiera sabe que sé dónde estás, además ese hombre no es ni la sombra de Tom Riddle que conociste, el odio y ansias de poder lo han hecho perder su esencia, lo único bueno es que te recuerda" camina hacia el dentista "sabes que a pesar que nunca estuve de acuerdo con tus decisiones soy tu amigo y como te lo dije hace años que iba a estar aquí el día en que todo explotara" extiende su mano "vamos a dar un paseo necesitas relajarte y que los servidores idiotas de tu padre no te encuentren"

Richard le mira dudoso "¿A dónde vamos?" sentía miedo de ser engañado "nunca fuiste de fiar Snape, tu verdadera lealtad siempre fue para Evans y Watson" se gira para darle la espalda y seguir su camino "Quién me asegura que no me llevaras con papá"

Severus rueda los ojos, con un movimiento de su mano saca su varita y le envía un desmaius dejándole inconsciente, se acerca a su amigo le tomó de la mano y desaparece, apareciendo en una cabaña en medio del bosque de Dean, con el enervate despierta a un aturdido, confuso y furioso Richard, el profesor de pociones le dice: "Lo siento debí actuar de inmediato antes que nos encontraran, ahora vamos a hablar como adultos" camina hasta la mesa que estaba allí con dos sillas sentándose señala la otra "anda Riddle sabes perfectamente que las Lil y Jane fueron, son y serán lo primero en mi vida, igualmente lo son Harry y Hermione" le mira a sus ojos castaños "pero hoy necesitas de un amigo que te escuche y para eso estoy"

Richard iracundo mira a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar y escuchando lo que le decía Severus, hasta que lo ve sentarse e invitándole a sentarse, por último mirando la sinceridad en sus ojos, el dentista suspira profundo y habla: "Fue desgarrador ver a mis chicas rechazarme" se acerca a la silla desplomándose en ella "Jane me odia y Hermione me desprecia" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "hoy se hizo realidad a lo que más temía" siente rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas "perderlas" empuña sus manos golpeando la mesa con ellas "todo esto es culpa de papá y la estúpida profecía esa que lo volvió loco" revienta en llanto desplomándose sobre la mesa.

Severus le mira y siente compasión por el hombre, pues de verdad se ve abatido por lo sucedido con su mujer e hija, saca de su túnica una botella de whisky de fuego, la coloca sobre la mesa y dice: "Riddle, sé que no te gusta el alcohol pero en éstos momentos un trago te relajará" el dentista levanta su rostro, le mira luego a la botella, piensa unos segundos asiente, la coge y toma un trago, Severus sonríe al ver las muecas que hace con su cara al beber el licor "por eso le dicen de fuego" enseria su rostro "conociendo a Jane sé que te perdonará, a pesar de todo te ama" agarra la botella y bebe "de tu hija no lo sé, es tan apegada a sus lealtades que lo dudo" sonríe "digna hija de su madre"

Richard asiente, coge la botella y toma otro trago "Esa niña no tiene nada de Granger…" es interrumpido por Severus "Querrás decir Riddle" el dentista lleno de ira, le estampa un puñetazo a la mesa y grita: "ES GRANGER, ESE ES MI APELLIDO, ASÍ APAREZCO EN MI REGISTRO DE NACIMIENTO Y PARTIDA DE BAUTISMO" bebe un trago "mi padre biológico nunca se tomó el tiempo de legitimarme así que te agradezco no me cambies mi apellido y fin del asunto" el mago asiente aceptando su petición, el dentista suspira profundo con pesar expresa: "Potter la ama como un loco, hoy cuando…" le cuenta la reacción del azabache al ver a su hija mal herida "…por último después de pelear con Elizabeth se fue a dormir con mi hija sin importarle que yo estuviera allí" toma otro trago "Gracias a Dios que Crooshanks protege el honor de mi hija" sonríe con tristeza.

Severus se carcajea por unos segundos "ese gato endemoniado tiene fama de matón en Howarts" agarra la botella, bebe un trago, luego enseria su rostro y dice: "Granger es hora de hablarte de la relación entre Harry y Hermione" se reacomoda en la silla "esos dos se aman hasta morir por el otro, lo único es que ambos están inconsistentes de ese sentimiento" piensa unos segundos y continua: "bueno creo que hasta anoche Harry era inconsciente porque sé que después de nuestro encuentro en la Torre del Reloj abrió los ojos" se encoge de hombros "ahora por parte de tu hija no lo sé, esa muchacha sabe cómo ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos" sonríe "eso lo heredó de su padre"

Richard sonríe y asiente, bebe otro trago "Esa es mi princesa, espero que saber que es nieta del enemigo de Potter no le haga cambiar de idea" enseria su rostro "Snape tienes que contarme todo lo que hizo Minerva con nosotros para proteger a mis chicas y a Harry, además a pesar de que no estoy con ellos, les voy ayudar como sea" bebe otro trago "lo juro por mi vida y mi sangre que lo haré"

Severus bebe un trago, asiente y habla: "Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa de ella" piensa unos segundo y sonríe "pero sí Harry es digno hijo de Lilly te aseguro que la convencerá de alguna manera, ahora cuéntame qué les dijo Minerva"

 _ **LA VERDAD OCULTA**_

Hermione levantándose rápidamente se abalanza contra el azabache para detenerle abrazándole desde atrás rodeándole su tronco con sus brazos, diciéndole: "Basta Harry, te estás haciendo daño" el azabache continua con su rabieta, estremeciéndose con una fuerza casi salvaje que la menuda castaña no podía controlar, la chica se apretó contra él "detente me estás haciendo daño" Harry ignoró por completo la primera llamada de atención de la castaña, le era indiferente hacerse daño el mismo, pero cuando le dijo que le estaba haciendo daño a ella inmediatamente se detuvo, deja caer su frente contra la pared y calma su respiración poco a poco, Hermione apoya su mejilla derecha en su espalda y habla: "entiende mi parentesco con Riddle traerá problemas para ti" Harry al sentir su contacto cierra sus ojos pues siente que su alma se apacigua con su simple toque.

Harry abre sus ojos, levanta el rostro de la pared y dice lúgubre: "problemas es mi tercer nombre, estaré a tu lado nunca te abandonaré" siente que la castaña separa su rostro de su espalda, él se gira dentro de su abrazo, le mira directamente a sus ojos castaños "solo te dejaré sí tú me lo pides" envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros "¿quieres que me aleje de ti?" le miraba intensamente.

Hermione niega con la cabeza mirando a sus ojos esmeraldas, habla: "¿Por qué eres tan testarudo Harry Potter? Abre tu cerebro" el azabache niega solemnemente, ella muerde su labio inferior con rabia "por un lado Voldemort al enterarse de la verdad querrá que me una a él para destruirte y por el otro lado, la Orden comenzará a perseguirme o aún peor buscarán la forma de eliminarme alegando que soy una amenaza para ti" siente que el azabache la estrecha más contra él.

Harry al oírle reflexionó unos segundos y asiente, pues era cierto las cosas en vez de mejorar, se pondrán peores "Tienes razón estamos entre la espada y la pared" frunce el ceño "no sólo ellos también el mundo mágico te verá como alguien peligroso e indeseable" inclina su rostro hacia el de ella "ahora más que nunca debo protegerte y cuidarte, sé que eso era lo que deseaba mi madre"

Hermione se molesta con él por su obstinación bruscamente se separa y exasperada habla: "Deja de hacerte el héroe o complacer los deseos de los demás, tienes que hacer lo que tú quieras" levanta sus manos y le empuja con fuerzas contra la pared "no entiendes que quiero protegerte de todos los que quieren hacerte daño" deja escapar sus lágrimas nuevamente "soy nada para que arriesgues tu vida por mi" baja su cabeza.

Para Harry, ella era su todo y con decisión se acerca a ella levanta su mano derecha colocándola en su barbilla mirándole a los ojos tenía que decirle lo que ocultó por años: "Eres la indicada" suaviza su mirada, le rodea su cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él, endulzando la voz: "desde el segundo año, exactamente cuándo quedaste petrificada, dejaste de ser mi amiga para convertirte en algo más, pero era un niño e inmaduro y lo deje pasar" inclina lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella "en tercer año cuando volamos juntos sobre buckbeak, de algo más me atraías como mujer aunque era confuso" bajando otro poquito el rostro, miraba a sus labios rosa "en cuarto año, en el baile de navidad eras la más linda de todas, sentí celos de Krum por que tenía sus sucias manos en ti, lo interpreté como celos de amigo" ríe irónico "que estúpida mentira" con su rostro a centímetros del suyo casi rosando sus narices "en quinto año, cuando te vi tendida en el suelo en el Ministerio, supe que sin ti mi vida vale nada, que te habías convertido en la mujer de mi vida" casi rosando sus labios con los suyos "me enteré que irremediablemente me enamoré de ti, Hermione Granger" finaliza estampándole un beso en su boca y cerrando sus ojos.

 _ **LA VERDAD OCULTA**_

Minerva llega a la habitación y se encuentra con la dentista parada frente a la ventana observando el atardecer, la bruja toma aliento y habla: "Jane lo siento sé que lo ocurrido hoy te debe tener destrozada" ve como la mujer seca sus lágrimas y suspira "realmente me siento culpable de mantenerme callada todos estos años"

Jane al oír a la mujer se da la vuelta, le mira iracunda y le reprocha: "Es increíble que ahora le vaya a echar la culpa a Lily, a esa estúpida guerra" se acerca a la cama, se sienta: "o al estúpido testamento bloqueado por Dumbledore y James" se levanta, camina hacia la salida "voy a buscar a mi hija" sale a paso apresurado.

Minerva le sigue y le habla: "Jane espere un momento, Elizabeth también es parte de nuestro plan de protegerlas" la dentista se detiene de golpe en medio de las escaleras se gira para enfrentarse a su mirada, la bruja sigue: "por favor vamos al estudio ella está allí para revelarle toda la verdad" camina y baja las escaleras pasándole por un lado a la dentista "vamos antes que lleguen los jóvenes, esto es algo que sólo nos concierne a nosotros" siente que la mujer toma su brazo bruscamente y le mira con fuego en su mirada, la subdirectora traga en seco y le dice: "honestamente lo siento por hacerte pasar por este mal momento y asumo toda la culpa" Jane suelta su brazo y continua su marcha.

Ambas mujeres entran a la biblioteca, Jane miró a su comadre y amiga con recelo, camina hasta el sofá cerca de la chimenea sentándose y cruzando de brazos y piernas le habla: "¿Eres parte del grupito de hipócritas que me vio la cara de estúpida todos estos años?" ve con rabia a Mcgonagall "respóndame algo que recordé ¿Quiénes son los padrinos de Harry? Porque debieron conocer muy afondo mi amistad con Lilly para dejarme su custodia, le agradezco la verdad"

Mcgonagall asiente "Para que conozca la naturaleza de nuestras costumbres, en el mundo mágico solo se tiene un padrino sí este es soltero y debe ser del mismo sexo que el bebé, cuando están casados ambos pueden ser padrinos de la creatura" toma aliento para hablar pero es interrumpida por Jane quien ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones y hallando su respuesta le dice: "Severus Snape es el padrino de Harry, nuestro amigo y hermano incondicional" sonríe con tristeza "sólo él pondría ciegamente en mis manos a mi ahijado" la odontólogo dirige su vista a la médico "espero tu explicación"

Elizabeth se mueve incomoda en su sitio, muerde su labio inferior mirando a su amiga "Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ocultarte la verdad" miró a Minerva, luego a Jane "le dije a tía Minnie que esto explotaría algún día y que sería un desastre" aun Jane le miraba incrédula, así que la doctora Holmes, se levanta con exasperación "está bien aquí va toda la verdad" suspira profundo "soy squip y sobrina de Minerva Mcgonagall" camina alrededor de la habitación "mis padres eran magos de sangre pura, mamá era la hermana menor de la tía Minnie y papá era Lord de la Casa Holmes, quienes eran una familia con gran trayectoria política en el mundo mágico y muggle, soy su única hija y heredera de la Casa Holmes" escucha el golpeteo de impaciencia que proviene del pie de Jean, se detiene le mira "necesito que sepas todo sobre mi"

Jane chasquea su lengua "Nada me interesa de tus estúpidos orígenes, legados de sangre y lo adinerada que seas" se levanta camina hacia ella enfrentando su mirada "quiero saber por qué me mentiste todos estos años" agita sus manos frente a su rostro "se supone que éramos amigas desde la escuela, Lily, tu y yo" de repente todo cayó en su cerebro, jadea de asombro coloca sus manos sobre su boca, dirige su vista hacia Minerva "dígame ¿todo fue por coincidencias del destino o usted manipuló nuestras memorias también con eso" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miró a su amiga quien con lágrimas en los ojos negaba con su cabeza.

Minerva da una suave sonrisa y le dice: "Fue coincidencias del destino, Lily se enteró de nuestro parentesco cuando estaba en el quinto año de Howarts" miro a la médico quien se desploma en su asiento con cansancio y desolación, luego a la odontólogo "cuando sucedió todo lo del Señor Oscuro y Lily me pidió que las protegiera se me ocurrió que Elizabeth podría ser su guardián secreto, la que me tuviera informada de la seguridad de ustedes" camina hasta su sobrina colocándose a su lado "pensé en ella pues ya eran amigas y conocía todos sus secretos" posa una mano sobre el hombro de la médico "Lizy se negó y se molestó conmigo, pero ignoré sus argumentos y actué arbitrariamente haciendo lo ya usted sabe" la odontólogo se da la vuelta sentándose de nuevo frente a la chimenea mirando el fuego lloraba en silencio.

Poppy, quien había sido una espectadora silenciosa rompió el silencio diciendo: "Jane como lo dije antes hoy es un día de revelar todo" ve a Minerva pasa su vista a Elizabeth y por ultimo posa sus ojos en la odontólogo "todo lo hicimos porque Lily nos suplicó que las protegiéramos a toda costa" Jane le mira, la bruja continua "y eso fue lo que hicimos sin medir las consecuencias de nuestros actos; Elizabeth también fue víctima de la manipulación de recuerdos con respecto a la edad de la niña y su ida a Howarts" suspira profundo "ella sólo es consciente de ser su vigilante"

Jane al oír los argumentos de las brujas, reflexiona por unos minutos, seca sus lágrimas con sus manos, asiente y habla: "Bien sí no hay más nada que ocultar, me podrían aclarar ¿Cómo y cuándo demonios voy a ir a Gringotts a reclamar la tutela y custodia de Harry Potter?" poniéndose cómoda en su asiento "¿cómo vamos a manejar lo que se nos viene encima? Recuerden que la Orden estará detrás de Harry y buscándole para llevárselo de aquí"

Mcgonagall asiente, se devuelve su puesto y sentándose habla: "Jane por el bien de los chicos esta conversación debe quedar entre nosotras hasta que hablemos con Severus, entre los cuatro debemos aclararle la situación vera" entrelaza sus manos de manera nerviosa y comienza su relato "cuando Lilly descubre todo el plan de Dumbledore a quien ella busca para decirle todo fue a Severus, él también estaba impactado porque como muchos el idolatraba a Albus" coloca las manos sobre su regazo "después de pasar el shock y reflexionar sobre todo, ambos se dirigieron a la nación Globin, Lilly era una buena y apreciada amiga de los duendes me atrevería a decir que esas pequeños la adoraban, en fin gracias a esa amistad ellos crearon la Orden de Morgana y los Globins son los que colaboraron con Lilly a sabotearle muchas veces los planes a Albus y al mismo Voldemort, ella creaba las estrategias del juego y los duendes le ayudaban a aplicarlas, aún después de muerta han continuado en su misión de desenmascarar a Albus Dumbledore e impedir el resurgimiento del Señor Oscuro" se entristece su rostro "Severus también sacrificó mucho convirtiéndose en doble agente, tanto que hoy está pagando la consecuencia de sus acciones"

Jane escuchaba con detenimiento analizando cada una de las palabras de la subdirectora, frunce el ceño y como digna madre de su hija los engranajes de su cerebro comienzan a trabajar, brinca como si un resorte le hubiese lanzado del sofá y habla: "Severus se unió al Señor Oscuro para informarle a Lilly y se unió a Albus Dumbledore para hacer lo mismo" comienza a caminar en círculos "fue el primero de nosotros que se alejó después de un tiempo, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando conoció a mi hija, luego sólo se limitó a enviarme cartas hasta que Lil se alejó de mi" se detiene frente a la ventana, se cruza de brazos "lo hizo para protegernos, ahora comprendo la hostilidad que siente Hermione al hablarme de él, lo que mi pequeña no sabe es que Severus y Lilly iban a ser sus padrinos" deja escapar unas lágrimas "me dijo de su nueva sobrina que la vio y lo hechizó con su sonrisa" seca sus lágrimas con furia "Dios que estupidez tan grande cometieron esos dos al enfrentarse a un mundo que vive aislado y renuente al cambio, donde es evidente que ellos, uno por ser mestizo y la otra por ser hija de seres no mágicos nunca encajarían y jamás fueron aceptados" se gira y se enfrenta a Mcgonagall que le miraba entre molesta y boquiabierta "y ahora gracias a esa estúpida cruzada de conseguir la igualdad de las razas, Harry es el que está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos" suspira con hastío y cansancio "sé que esa jamás fue la intensión de Lilly pero igual la embarró, no diré nada por ahora, lo voy hacer por protegerlo" empuñas sus manos "les aclaro esto nunca les apoyaré con esa locura de igualdad de razas, lo único que haré es ayudar a Harry a liberarse de la estúpida profecía"

Poppy conmovida por las frases de Jane, le mira y expresa: "Estoy de acuerdo con usted señora Granger" mira a Minerva "lo siento, sé en mi corazón que Lilly deseaba un bien para todos pero creo que es una locura cambiar de pensamiento a un pueblo que no admite cambios y progreso en nuestra política, educación, sociedad y familia" Minerva iba a refutar pero la enfermera levanta sus manos a manera de silenciarla "sabes muy bien que esa carga que todos le queremos imponer al chico no se la merece, su madre también los sabia y por eso ella lo iba a alejar del mundo mágico, además ya es suficiente con el riesgo que corre por esa absurda profecía de mierda" vuelve su vista a la odontólogo "cuenta conmigo querida para salvar a Harry y a tu niña también, sé que no es fácil para Hermione enterarse que es la nieta del Señor Oscuro"

 _ **LA VERDAD OCULTA**_

Hermione había quedado petrificada por la declaración de su amigo, se enteró que desde niño se sentía atraído hacia ella, igual que ella se sentía hacia él, sólo que Harry Potter era muy despistado al momento de identificar sus sentimientos y ella es una chica insegura de su belleza física que nunca se atrevería a decirle su afecto hacía él, ahora sintiendo sus labios sobre los suyos, besándole con suavidad como sí ellos fueran una delicia con la cual se estaba deleitando, la bruja más inteligente de su generación por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, pues en ese momento estaba recibiendo su primer beso y precisamente del hombre de quien se había enamorado desde que le salvó la vida en su primer año de escuela, sólo quedarse quieta, además toda esa acción le había hecho dejar a un lado la acalorada discusión acerca de su parentesco con Voldemort.

Harry siente que la castaña no le corresponde el beso, suelta sus labios, la observa y puede notar su rostro rojo de vergüenza, además se mordía los labios con nerviosismo, el azabache le mira a sus ojos llorosos y le dice: "Lo siento Mione, no quise propasarme contigo" empieza alejarse de ella, pero Hermione le detiene agarrándole la franelilla, enfrentando mirada castaña con la esmeralda y le habla: "Jamás había recibido un beso en los labios" le mira avergonzada y aun en shock "eres el primero, no sé cómo hacerlo" muerde su labio inferior nerviosamente.

El niño que vivió, al escuchar que fue el primero, sintió su pecho inflarse de emoción, además se alegra por haberle hecho olvidar el motivo de su pelea, le sonríe y dice: "Es un honor para mí tener ese privilegio" le vuelve apretar hacia él "será un placer enseñarte" inclinándose hacia sus labios "primera lección sólo déjate llevar por el instinto y veras" captura sus labios con los suyos, moviéndolos suave y lento, después de unos segundos, la bruja cierra sus ojos y se entrega con pasión sintiéndose en las nubes.

La castaña desliza sus manos suavemente desde sus pectorales hasta sus hombros, envolviéndolos en su cuello, levantándose de puntillas, el joven de la cicatriz del rayo, la estrecha más hacia su cuerpo sin dejar espacio entre ambos, la besaba lentamente saboreando sus labios, la chica hacia lo mismo, se besaron hasta que sus pulmones necesitan oxígeno, soltando sus labios, Hermione le mira a los ojos, sonriéndole habla: "En primer año, ese Halloween con el Troll en el baño" acaricia sus cabellos con la punta de los dedos "te convertiste en mi caballero en armas" vuelve a sus pies "hiciste que cambiara de opinión, pues ya había decidido dejar Howarts" Harry frunce el ceño, pero Hermione le toma el rostro entre sus manos y continua "luego en segundo año, después de mi petrificación, al enterarse mis padres, mi padre decidió retirarme de Howarts y enviarme a Beauxbatons" el niño que vivió negaba con su cabeza, la bruja le acaricia sus mejillas con sus pulgares "esa noticia rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos porque no te vería jamás" suspira "gracias a mi mami regresé para el tercer año"

Los ojos castaños se llenan de lágrimas y continua: "luego con el incidente de la escoba que te regaló Sirius, volví a mi decisión de abandonar Howarts" sonríe "pero al volar contigo en buckbeak, fue lo mejor que haya podido disfrutar y sabes que temo volar" suelta su rostro, coloca sus manos sobre sus pectorales "en cuarto año" desliza su mano derecha sobre el corazón del azabache "me dolió aquí" presionando su palma en el corazón del pelinegro "cuando supe que lo más preciado para ti, fue Ronald Weasley en la segunda prueba" Harry sintió su corazón desgarrarse al escucharle, la chica deja caer lágrimas por sus mejillas "de nuevo retomé la idea de irme, pero en la última prueba que regresaste con el cuerpo de Cedric y torturado con el cruciatus" el chico que vivió siente sus ojos humedecerse, la castaña con voz temblorosa dice: "esa noche que pasé junto a ti en la enfermería, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, reconocí que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, Harry Potter" respira profundo a manera de calmarse, se sonroja "Dios me encantaría besarte" le sonríe avergonzada.

El chico le devuelve la sonrisa, la levanta hasta que su rostro quede frente al suyo y le dice: "A mí también me encantaría" le da un pico en los labios "sólo vamos hacerlo" gira con ella en sus brazos, dando tres vueltas, le besa de nuevo con la misma intensidad anterior, esta vez desliza la punta de su lengua por sus labios intentando entrar en su boca, la castaña se dejó llevar por sus instintos y le dio entrada, así el azabache empieza una danza sensual con su lengua y labios, la joven bruja envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciándoles sus desordenados cabellos con la punta de sus dedos, ambos sentían aleteos por toda su humanidad, para el niño que vivió era como volar entre las nubes y llegar hasta el espacio exterior; la chica más brillante de su generación se sentía en caída libre en el buen sentido de la palabra, pues estar en los brazos del hombre de su vida, besándole de esa manera era como lanzarse al vacío y estar segura que no tocaría fondo ya que él le atraparía, instantes después, Harry la coloca en el suelo, suelta sus labios, se separa de ella unos centímetros, le toma su mano derecha, mirándole a sus ojos castaños, le besa el dorso de la mano y habla: "Hermione Jane Granger ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Hermione se quedó sin palabras de nuevo por la emoción, sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza, además sentía sus mejillas enrojecerse de nuevo, Harry le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso sobre sus labios y habla: "Ahora tienes todo el derecho de besarme cuando quieras" le toma el rostro entre sus manos y la besa con ternura, la castaña apoya sus manitas sobre su pecho y responde al beso, segundos después de repente el lado racional de su cerebro le recuerda a la castaña toda su discusión, aleja al azabache frunce el ceño "Harry estás desviando mi atención de nuestra discusión"

Harry con cansancio dice: "No lo hago Mione, estoy demostrándote mi punto de vista" suspira "eres mi fortaleza, la fuerza que me inspira a seguir adelante cuando ya no lo deseo" tomándola de nuevo en sus brazos "mi cómplice incondicional en todas mis aventuras y desventuras" le besa en la cabeza, mirándole suplicante a sus orbes castaños "por favor quédate conmigo" viendo que Hermione estaba sin palabras y con duda en su mirada, se aleja de ella, cierra sus ojos, abres sus ojos suspira profundo y habla desesperado: "perdona mi arrebato al declararte mi amor, no quiero presionarte cuando estés lista hablaremos" se apoya en la pared sacude su cabeza como si llevara un tormento en su cerebro "te necesito a mi lado, juntos podremos enfrentar las tormentas que se nos presenten, además estar contigo es lo único que deseo hacer" sentía el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, lleva sus vendadas manos hacia su rostro y lo tapa sin importarle que mancharía sus lentes con la sangre de su venda "Dios, estoy acabado no sé qué más decirte"

La castaña mira al azabache consternada y al mismo tiempo impresionada por sus palabras, pues claro que había entendido su punto desde el momento que puso sus labios sobres los suyos, pero su terquedad y razonamiento le habían hecho retractarse, sentía temor porque ella era la persona más importante en su vida y al mismo tiempo la única que lo destruiría sí Voldemort se enterase de toda la verdad que la rodea, por esa razón decidió hablar con la verdad, toma aliento, se acerca a él, le toma por las muñecas retirando sus manos del rostro viéndole a sus ojos llorosos le dice: "Harry sé que te dijo Severus Snape en la Torre del Reloj" el azabache frunce el ceño, le ve interrogante, ella le responde "te oí contárselo a nuestras mascotas, no quería decírtelo para no angustiarte, pero hoy aprendí que es mejor hablar con la verdad" Harry en un movimiento brusco se zafa de su agarre, la castaña inmediatamente le aprisiona con su cuerpecito contra la pared, posando sus manos sobre su rostro "ni te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca Potter, honestamente quiero demostrarte mi punto" se levanta de puntillas, inclina su rostro hacia él, le susurra "tengo temor Harry James Potter, demasiado temor porque" siente las vendadas manos del azabache agarrar su cintura "soy el arma perfecta para destruirte, estoy tan atemorizada de verte sucumbir por mi culpa que prefiero alejarte de mí, pero siento que moriría si no vuelvo a verte, comprendo 100% tus razones" rodea su cuello con sus brazos abrazándole con fuerzas.

Harry le abraza de la misma manera, apoya su barbilla en su hombro aspira su aroma de vainilla, cierra los ojos y musita: "Eres Hermione Jane Granger la chica más inteligente que conozco" separa su rostro de su hombro, se gira para apoyarla contra la pared mirándole a sus orbes castaños "soy Harry James Potter el niño que vivió y estoy 100% confiado que ambos saldremos vivos y felices de esta tragedia" inclina su rostro lentamente "ahora que no hay nada oculto entre ambos" casi roza sus labios con los suyos "vamos a buscar nuestra libertad" le iba a estampar un beso cuando la entrada sorpresiva e intempestiva del mitad gato kneazle y el búho blanco les hacen alejarse lo más rápido posible, el felino se lanza a los brazos de su dueña observa al joven mago desafiándole, mientras que el búho se posa en el hombro izquierdo del azabache, Hermione acaricia el pelaje de su mascota a manera de calmar sus nervios y emociones, Harry con el alma en vilo, suspira profundo y mirando a Crookshanks pregunta: "¿necesitas algo compañero?" el minino maúlla a manera reclamo y a punto de propinarle una golpiza gatuna, el búho le brama al gato.

Hermione aún sobresaltada le habla a las mascotas para disipar cualquier riña ente ambos: "Crookshanks, Hedwig vamos a casa, mami debe estar esperándonos" el ave ulula y sale del lugar, gato le lanza una mirada amenazante a Harry, baja de sus brazos y camina hacia la salida, la castaña mira al azabache, le da una sonrisa extiende una de sus maltratadas manos; Harry le devuelva la sonrisa se coloca al lado ella pasa su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros y emprenden la marcha mientras lo hacen le dice: "Ahora solo falta que Mcgonagall nos termine de aclarar bien todo este asunto del plan de mamá" la guía para bajar las escaleras "¿qué piensas?"

Hermione rodea la cintura del azabache "Lilly Evans sin intensiones descubrió la crueldad de Dumbledore, quien tenía bien engañados a todos con su lema del bien común" llega a la escalera comienza el descenso seguida de Harry "por su parte Albus utilizó al demente de Voldemort para infundir miedo y caos dentro del mundo mágico y él poderlo manipular a su antojo" ya en el suelo y en espera del azabache "pero lo que no se esperaba Dumbledore era que apareciera todo esto de la profecía contigo y Voldemort"

Harry vuelve a colocar su brazo sobre sus hombros, ella el suyo alrededor de su cintura, ambos caminan hasta la entrada de la casa, el azabache le dice: "Todo es consecuencia de una gran ambición desmedida por controlar al mundo mágico y preservar la pureza de sangre" le besa la coronilla de su cabeza "Dumbledore y Voldemort están hechos de la misma porquería" llegan a la puerta; antes de que entren el azabache detiene a la castaña le gira para tenerla frente de él, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros y mirándole a los ojos habla: "Hermione con respecto nuestra conversación, una última cosa que decir" acerca sus labios a los suyos le da un dulce beso "después de aquí no hay vuelta atrás, pase lo que pase jamás olvides que te amo y estaré siempre contigo" la castaña se levanta de puntillas le da un piquito a sus labios asiente y le sonríe.

 _ **LA VERDAD OCULTA**_

Sentados a la mesa y disfrutando de una suculenta cena casera estaba la familia Weasley cenando; Arthur a la cabeza observaba callado a sus hijos quienes comían en un silencio sepulcral por primera vez en la historia de los Weasley no habían gritos, risas, bromas de los gemelos y riñas entre los chicos, el patriarca sabía muy bien que con los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Howarts los ánimos estaría bajos, también corría por su mente la curiosidad por saber dónde estaría el niño que vivió y sobre todo cuando seria llamado por Gringotts para ser nombrado el guardián y tutor del chico, pues eso era lo que le había dejado escrito Dumbledore en su carta, sonrió levemente y decidió dejar sus pensamientos a un lado y se dedicó a cenar sin inmutarse.

Por su parte Molly estaba sumida en sus pensamientos de cómo atrapar a Harry, pues junto con su hija hallarían la manera de volver a enamorar a Harry, era importante que este verano el azabache deshonre a la chica para obligarlo a realizar un contrato de matrimonio, en el fondo la matriarca lo único que deseaba era ponerle las manos encima a la fortuna y al título de la casa Potter, además por ahora su única misión era destruir a la chica Granger, sí el dulce Ronald no logró capturar el corazón de la castaña jamás permitiría que otro brujo en especial un chico de ojos esmeralda lo logrará.

Para Ron era la primera vez que el apetito lo había abandonado por más que quisiera disfrutar del delicioso platillo hecho por mamá le era imposible, pues en su mente estaban unos penetrantes ojos grises como el plomo, jamás olvidaría la decepción que vio en ellos.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _El pelirrojo se dirigía a los carruajes que los llevaría Hogsmeade, estaba esperando a Giny pero esta no aparecía, lleno de impaciencia decidió irse sin ella, abrió la puerta del carruaje sube su baúl luego se monta cuando se sienta en su puesto se encuentra con Luna Lovegood sentada frente a él, la rubia le miraba con el ceño fruncido, él le sonríe y habla: "Que agradable sorpresa" se desliza un poco hacia delante para tocarle "te agradezco que me llevaras a la enfermería" extiende su mano derecha para tomar una de sus manos pero la rubia se aleja de él y le habla con reproche: "No te atrevas a tocarme sádico" esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser, el chico vuelve a su sitio mirándole a sus orbes dolido expresa: "Luna nunca he violado a nadie para que me insultes de esa manera, no le creas a Hermione, ella se me insinuó anoche"_

 _Luna nunca apartó la vista de sus ojos azules, con enojo, decepción y amargura le habla: "Te admiraba porque eras un buen jugador en quidditch y cuando te atreviste a defenderme de esos Hufflepuff que me molestaban frente al Lago Negro de veras te ganaste mi respeto, sentí que eras diferente al montón" muerde sus labios "pero todo eso cayó en el momento que decidiste volverte en un mentiroso e hipócrita, no te hagas el inocente, además Hermione es mi mejor amiga, ella es una persona con buenos principios" se para y comienza a recoger sus pertenencias "además, está mañana demostraste que la ambición por el dinero era más importante que la amistad" abre la puerta saca su equipaje y se baja del carruaje "deseo estar lejos de ti para siempre" cerrando de un portazo sale dejando a un triste y desolado pellirrojo._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Ron no sabía porque le habían dolido las palabras de Luna, no eran amigos como lo fue de Harry o Hermione, aunque no podía negar que le encantaba conversar con ella sentados frente al lago negro, esos momentos eran los mejores, no sabía cómo y cuándo empezó esa atracción por la rubia, con rabia sacude su cabeza pues la única persona en el mundo quien le conocía realmente ahora lo consideraba el peor ser del planeta y todo por culpa de sus padres y su absurda misión de arruinarle la vida a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, suelta su tenedor, se levanta de la mesa y sube a su habitación sin desearles buenas noches a su familia.

Giny mantenía una lucha dentro de sí misma, su plato permanecía intacto; la menor de los Weasley deseaba desterrar de su cerebro los recuerdos de ese sorprendente y revelador encuentro que tuvo con el Slytherin en uno de los vagones del tren.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _La Gryffindor estaba sola dentro de unos de los compartimentos mirando por la ventana y pensando en el paradero de su novio cuando alguien abre la puerta bruscamente haciéndola saltar en su puesto; Draco Malfoy entra e inmediatamente coloca los encantos de privacidad y bloqueo de la puerta acercándose a la pelirroja le toma de sus brazos levantándole de un tirón, mirando a sus ojos avellanos le dice: "Ginevra vine a despedirme" inclinándose le estampa un beso en los labios, dejando a la Gryffindor estupefacta por unos instantes, luego la chica le corresponde posando sus manos sobre sus pectorales, el Slytherin serpentea la punta de su lengua por la comisura de sus labios, desliza sus manos hasta su cintura, rodeándola con sus brazos le abraza atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, la pelirroja abre su boca para darle entrada a su lengua, lentamente rueda sus manos hasta su cuello abrazándole, ambos se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, saboreaban sus bocas como si fuera un dulce manjar continuaron en su ósculo hasta que necesitaron oxígeno._

 _Giny suelta sus labios, tratando de normalizar su respiración dice: "Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, casi me quedo en Howarts esperándote" sentía las caderas del rubio resbalar al ras de las suyas, sus manos rodar hasta sus posaderas y presionarla contra su entrepierna, la Gryffindor experimentó un ardiente placer, gime y continua: "Draco ¿Dónde estabas?"_

 _Draco iba a responderle y en ese instante el tren entró en una curva, ambos cayeron sobre el asiento dejando al Slytherin sobre la pelirroja y acunado entre sus piernas, él sonríe pícaramente, toma un suspiro y habla: "Fue imposible llegar, ahora con la muerte del director es inminente que el Señor Oscuro comience su cacería, así que madre ha decidido salir de Inglaterra e irnos a Canadá"_

 _Giny frunce el ceño, le empuja tirándolo al suelo sentándose de un solo tirón, le dice: "Yo aquí pensando en cómo le iba a decir a mis padres que me es imposible seguir con mi absurdo noviazgo con Potter porque te amo y tú te vas y me dejas" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "estoy aterrada con todo lo que está pasado" posa sus manos sobre sus mejillas "¡Merlín Draco! Te vas dejándome en una cárcel peor que Azkaban"_

 _Draco se levanta, sentándose a su lado le abraza y habla: "Nunca dije que te dejaba, solo dije que venía a despedirme" le besa en la sien "también a decirte que hablé con madre sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti" la chica le mira en shock, el asiente "te lo dije anoche que estaba dispuesto a jugármela por ti y así lo hice" la levanta sentándola en su regazo, abrazándole por su cintura, la pelirroja colca su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros, le mira a sus orbes grises con expectativa, él le mira y habla: "mamá después de asimilar y aceptar que te amo, me dio la solución para que padre y tus padres aceptaran nuestra relación" le sonríe y le besa._

 _Giny aún perpleja con lo dicho por Draco, le pregunta: "¿Cuál es?" a lo que el Slytherin responde: "Tomar tu honra, es simples al hacernos uno sin un contrato de matrimonio o cortejo, las leyes me obligan a tomarte como mi esposa, eso fue lo que hizo padre para poderse casar con madre" le guiña el ojo y sonríe pícaramente._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Sí revelador encuentro, pues su novio Draco Malfoy había dado el primer paso para hacer pública su relación sentimental que llevaba dos años bajo las sombras, él se había enfrentado a su madre y expuesto sus razones del por qué la amaba, para sorpresa de Giny la señora Malfoy había aceptado su romance y hasta les había dado la solución correcta según ella, ahora le tocaba a ella afrontar a sus padres y confesarle su secreto, pero temía que sus progenitores tomaran represarías contra ella y especialmente contra Draco, pues su decisión echaría a perder los planes de ellos pero no su felicidad de estar junto a su amado.

 _ **LA VERDAD OCULTA**_

Harry y Hermione llegan a la sala y escuchan los gritos que provenían del estudio, ambos se miran con sus ceños fruncidos, la castaña habla: "Algo no le cuadra a mami, esta rabiosa" muerde su labio inferior "esta es la segunda vez que la escucho perder los estribos, la primera fue hoy mismo con papá"

Harry abre sus ojos con asombro "¡Wow!" las castaña se ríe de su cara, el azabache molesto replica "deja de burlarte, te has puesto a pensar de su reacción cuando le diga que soy tu novio" la cara de Hermione se enserio, Harry le sonríe "vez amor hasta tú le temes a la furia de mami" la castaña le da un manotón en su brazo, le dice: "Te odio Potter" el azabache le abraza y habla: "Te amo Granger"

Hermione le iba a responder cuando escuchan a Jane _"¡JAMÁS LO PERMITIRÉ!"_ la castaña se suelta del abrazo y sale corriendo "Vamos Harry" el azabache le sigue.

Mientras tanto, Minerva, Poppy, Elizabeth y Jane habían conversado sobre cómo sería la toma de la custodia de Harry, la administración de sus bienes muggles y mágicos, además de cómo se procedería con la destrucción de los Horrorcruxes, todo había marchado bien hasta ahora ya que se encontraban en una acalorada discusión, pues la odontólogo estaba renuente en que los chicos regresaran a Howarts el siguiente año con la finalidad de que Harry se enfrentará a Voldemort"

Jane caminando de un lado a otro "Minerva cómo se atreve a insistir que los chicos regresen a Howarts, mi hijo no es Jesucristo para que se sacrifique por un grupito de magos que ni siquiera lo acepta" empuña sus manos "primero muerta a que mi hija este cerca de ese viejo, usted no sabe lo difícil que fue salir embarazada de mi bebé para que vengan ahora a decirme que la tengo que dejar ir esa escuela infernal"

Minerva se le para enfrente deteniendo a la mujer, mirándole a lo ojos con severidad le dice: "Jane comprenda, sí Harry no se enfrenta al Señor Oscuro, él le seguirá a donde quiera que vaya hasta acabar con él, mientras más lo evitemos, más Voldemort se obsesionará en perseguirle y matarle" le toma de los hombros y con tono maternal habla: "sé lo doloroso que es perder un hijo; amo a esos chicos y deseo que se salven con todo mi corazón" suelta sus hombros.

Poppy se acerca a ambas mujeres y habla: "Aunque me duela admitirlo Minerva tiene razón" posa su mano en el hombro de la odontóloga "es un mal necesario que Harry vuelva a Howarts"

Elizabeth desde su sitio mirando al fuego de la chimenea opina: "Estoy de acuerdo con tía Poppy, que se vaya Harry, es de él que habla la profecía, mi ahijada la podemos enviar a otra escuela" mira a las demás mujeres.

Jane se llena de furia y les grita: "¡JAMAS LO PERMITIRÉ!" de repente se abre la puerta bruscamente por Hermione seguida de Harry, ambos chicos entran se acercan a donde estaba Jane, la adolescente mirando a su madre habla: "¿Qué es?"


End file.
